


The Kingdom's Greatest First Love

by Victuuri gives me feelings (Help_Im_Shipper_Trash)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: But I'm mean so now they're enemies, Don't @me about his job, Look everyone Kisa's here, M/M, Oh right because he's me, Prince Masamune, Ritsu and Nao are childhood friends I guess, Runaway Ritsu, Surprise Nao is here, Tags to be updated as i figure out what the hell is going to happen, Why am i doing this to Ritsu?, Yokozawa's here too, Yup im being that bitch, also Mino's here for like half a second, prince!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_Im_Shipper_Trash/pseuds/Victuuri%20gives%20me%20feelings
Summary: At the ripe old age of twenty-five, Ritsu Onodera has had enough of being a prince. Locked away and kept ridiculously sheltered, he longs for adventure. So, he sets off to prove everybody who told him he wasn't capable of running the palace wrong.And then immediately gets lost in the forest. What can he say, he has a terrible sense of direction.But who's this strange person who stumbles across him, and also claims to be a prince? Ritsu doesn't know, but he's going to find out; one way or another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read right. This is a shamelessly self-indulgent Prince!Au, and I regret nothing. You can one-hundred percent blame my irl bff FandomTrashSpammer for this travesty, because this is all her fault. 
> 
> This is basically a prologue to see how things go, but I really had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy!

Everything is dark.

Which makes sense. The sun has been gone for about an hour now, after all. A sprinkle of stars can be seen in the patches of sky not covered by misty clouds. At this time of night, everybody should be tucked away safely in their cozy homes; warm and safe and content.

They should  _not_ be wandering around the pitch black forest, lost and alone, but the man has never been good at doing what he's told.

It's much too dark to see anything more than two feet ahead now. The chilling breeze that bites into his skin is almost painful, but there is nothing in sight even remotely resembling shelter besides the towering trees surrounding him. A yelp of pain tears from his throat as his foot is caught, yet again, by another god-forsaken tree root.

Curse this darkness, and his lack of foresight to bring a torch! If he stumbles  _one_ more time, he's going to scream. Hell, maybe he'll just do it anyway. There's been a scream building up inside his chest all day, and for the last twenty-five years if he's being honest; now seems like a good time as any to let it out.

"Ow!" He cries as something rough and sturdy blocks his path and his head collides with something that makes pain explode behind his eyes. He's just walked into a tree. "Are you  _kidding_ me?!" Well, he got his wish. It wasn't a root this time. A hysterical laugh nearly bursts past his lips. It's late, it's cold, he's  _exhausted,_ and Prince Ritsu Onodera would just like to make one thing very clear: he has  _no_ idea what the hell he's doing.

' _Ex-prince,'_ Ritsu reminds himself sharply. It sounds strange, even just within his own mind. That change is going to take some getting used to. Oh, well. He can panic and worry about the consequences of his stupidly rash decision to run away later; after he's gotten out of this stupid forest.  _'How is one supposed to find their way out of the middle of the woods again?'_ He can't remember. Damn it all, he really should have paid more attention to his studies. But it's hardly his fault; they were just so  _boring…_

Ritsu's internal monologue is tragically cut short as he stumbles on the ground that has somehow just gone from uneven and soft to smooth and paved. A path? Finally! Now he can get  _out_ of here and find a place to sleep for-

"Hey, watch out!"

Ritsu's lungs freeze in surprise at the sudden shout of a deep voice piercing the previously silent night. Instincts, and pure dumb luck, are the only thing that keeps him alive as he leaps away from the path and onto the ground. Pain erupts in his leg, but he only spares it a passing thought. The thundering noise he'd originally imagined to be his empty stomach making its displeasure known now processes as the hooves of powerful stallions. The blast of air that runs through his hair tells him that he hadn't been a moment too soon. The vibrations from the horse's hooves travel into the ground and straight into his chest where his heart is beating wildly.  _'Good going, idiot! Only your first night out and you almost get yourself run over!'_ Not for the first time, and probably not for the last, he wonders what the _hell_ he was thinking leaving the same four, safe walls he's always known.

"Stop the carriage!" A deep, unfamiliar voice commands.

Compliance with the order is signaled by the grating, screeching sound of wheels on pavement.

Ritsu really ought to run. He knows this, but he can't seem to make himself move from where he's glued to the rough forest floor. He presses his hands against the ground when they start to tremble because  _holy shit, he almost just got run over!_ His heart rate picks up when what sounds like the door to the carriage swings open.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing," a gravelly, irritated voice demands.

"What the hell does it look like," a low, but equally agitated voice snaps back in retort.

Strangely, while the first voice fills Ritsu with a burning desire to run, the second voice washes over him with a sense of calm.

A flame flickers into existence. Because clearly, these people are smarter than Ritsu and had thought to brought torches with them since they were traveling under the cover of night. "I'm going to make sure we didn't just kill somebody."

' _I'm not dead,'_ Ritsu silently protests. His breathing falters as confident and steady footsteps slowly approach where he lies.

"Are you alright," the stranger asks, bringing his torch closer to Ritsu.

The abrupt change from dark to light disorients Ritsu, and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the initially searingly bright glow of the fire. After a minute of rapid blinking, the first thing he makes out is a head of hair, dark as a raven's wings. Pale skin, not marked with freckles like Ritsu's own. A strong, angular jaw. And then concerned filled eyes, not un-similar to melted pools of honey, that widen ever so slightly in surprise when they look into Ritsu's.

The torch is too close to Ritsu's face. That's the only possible reason for his cheeks to suddenly feel so warm. Belatedly, Ritsu realizes that he hasn't answered the man's question. "I'm fine," he says, proud when his voice doesn't betray him with hesitation or a stutter. Finally, something has gone in his favor on this god awful day.

The man blinks as if snapping himself out of a daze. "That's good." He smiles.

Ritsu's heart thumps.

"I'm so sorry about that, by the way. My friend who's driving has terrible night vision."

"Hey," the voice that had made Ritsu want to flee protests fiercely. "You're hardly one to talk about something like that. Your eyes are worse than mine!"

Ritsu shudders at his angry tone, but the man in front of him just ignores it. "Anyway, what are you doing out so late?" As he asks his question, he reaches his hand out, silently offering to help Ritsu up. "It's dangerous, as you just found out for yourself." His lips quirk with a teasing smile as if he and Ritsu are sharing a long-running, private joke.

Ritsu's heart jumps again, but this time it's because of the unexpected question, rather than the disarming smile on the man's attractive face. Dammit all, he's a terrible liar! "I, uh, got lost," he explains, and it's only half a lie. He doesn't even have to fake the pathetic embarrassment in his voice."

The man's eyebrow raises as he sweeps his gaze across the expanse of the coal-black forest surrounding them on all sides. "Hell of a place to get lost," he drawls. He motions for Ritsu to take his hand.

Once again, Ritsu's face heats up  _only_ because the torch is too close. He pushes himself from where he's lying awkwardly up into what he's sure is a ridiculous looking crouch, and then gets to his feet. He can stand on his own just fine, thank you very much! "I have a terrible sense of direction," he says truthfully, trying in vain to brush the dirt away from his clothes. He'd gotten them from an awfully nice villager whose jaw had nearly hit the floor in shock when he'd asked to trade outfits. That was funny.

"I see," the man hums thoughtfully. Yet the bemusement in his voice and the mirth glittering in his eyes says he isn't taking Ritsu too seriously; like he's indulging a hyperactive child.

' _Like you're useless.'_ Ritsu stiffens. Anger warms his blood. He's all too familiar with  _that_ look. He's seen it every single day for the last twenty-five years. From the people, from the servants, from his  _parents._ True, it was only a passing glance, but it was one that had chipped away at his soul day by day since he was born. It doesn't matter one bit if this man happens to have a slightly attractive face; he left to get  _away_ from that look, and he'll be damned if he ever lets anyone look at him that way again!

"Well," he says, trying not to let it sound like he's gritting his teeth so much. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll be on my way now," he says, and even he can hear the venom in his tone.

The smile vanishing from the man's face and the way his eyebrows furrow in confusion tells Ritsu that he was not very successful in hiding his irritation. "Hey, what's the matter?" His voice is slightly panicked. "I thought-"

What exactly he thinks, Ritsu never finds out. Because the second he tries to take a step forward and get away from this strange, but admittedly good-looking stranger, and  _finally_ get out of this hellhole of a forest, white-hot pain shoots down his right leg. He chokes on a gasp and stumbles forward, while his leg traitorously gives out on him. He knows he's falling, but he's too blinded by the sudden sensation to brace himself to hit the ground.

Turns out he doesn't have to, though.

Instead of the rough forest floor he'd been half expecting, Ritsu gasps when he collides with a firm, but much more forgiving surface. He absently processes that his head is resting against a distractingly toned chest. Jolts of electricity shock him from where a steadying arm curls around his lower back to keep him upright. His heart pounds wildly, somehow in sync with the racing pulse he can hear thundering in his ears.

"Are you okay?"

Ritsu learns that this man's voice comes from his chest. He can feel the vibrations travel until they meet the cool night. He has to suppress the urge to shiver. "I-I'm fine." Dammit, there's that stutter. He mentally kicks himself.

"Good." The man sighs in relief and leans back just a bit. The flame of the torch reflects hypnotically in his amber eyes as he sweeps his gaze over Ritsu's body, searching for any obvious injuries. He doesn't show any signs of letting Ritsu go any time soon. "But it's a little early to be falling for me like that, don't you think?" He winks.

Maybe it's the stars twinkling in the night sky. Or it could be the flickering firelight that's to blame. Perhaps it's the deep, even voice that he can feel rumble lowly into existence. Whatever it is, it makes something happen that has never occurred in all twenty-five years he's been alive. For the first time in his life, Ritsu Onodera's heart skips a beat. "You," he sputters. "How can you just  _say-"_ Dammit all, he can't even form a proper sentence, he's so flustered!

The man's lips curve into an amused smile, but then his expression fades into something a little more serious. "Do you live somewhere close by," he asks, a mixture of concern and curiosity in his tone.

Ritsu's heart twinges. "Uh, no," he says simply, vaguely wondering why it suddenly hurts to swallow. He doesn't know how to explain that he… doesn't really live anywhere anymore.

The man hums in consideration. "Hm. Then we have a problem."

' _Huh?'_  Before Ritsu can verbalize his confusion, the man turns away from him and faces the carriage that had nearly turned him into a much flatter version of himself earlier.

"Yokozawa, he's coming with us!"

Ritsu blinks. Then he blinks again. There's no way he just heard that right.  _"Excuse me?"_ He and the driver of the carriage scream in unison. Ritsu jolts. He'd totally forgotten that there was someone else here!

"You heard me. You can whine about it later."

Ritsu will whine about it right now! "Uh, isn't that kind of sudden? You can't just decide something like that on your own!" He finally pushes himself away from the man, and out of his arms. He tries to take a step backward, but that pain flares at his leg and he has to clench his jaw shut so that he doesn't scream.

"Hey, be careful, would you?" The man's scolding tone is contradicted by the way he gently wraps his arm back around Ritsu's waist to offer support. "It can't be helped. You're hurt. And you don't have a place to go right now, right?"

And as much as Ritsu wants to argue, it is the truth, whether he likes it or not. Plus, he's tired of lying. Both to other people, and himself. "No," he admits quietly.

The man's lip purse, but he doesn't say anything.

Ritsu wonders what he's thinking. Before he can ask, though, he's being guided forward, and closer to the carriage. "H-hey! I still never said I would go with you," he points out in protest.

The man ignores him.

"What the hell are you thinking, Masamune," the driver of the carriage growls unhappily. "He's  _not_ coming with us," he declares coldly.

The breath leaves Ritsu's lungs in an instant when the arm around his lower back tightens fractionally.

"Yes, he is. Get over it," the man commands firmly.

' _Masamune...'_ Ritsu's stomach flips a little at hearing the man's name for the first time.

"I don't care if you're a prince, dumbass. That doesn't mean that you can just do whatever you want."

' _A… prince?'_

 _Masamune,_ who is apparently a _prince,_ scoffs in disagreement. "That's exactly what it means," he says reasonably.

Ritsu's head is spinning. What the  _hell_ has he just gotten himself into? "You're a  _prince?!"_ He can't even bring himself to be embarrassed when his voice cracks. "What, how, where the hell are you from? And  _why didn't you say anything?"_ The questions spill from his lips one after the other.

Masamune's eyebrows raise. "Whoa, slow down. Take a breath," he suggests. His voice is so soothing that all Ritsu can do is comply. "And you didn't ask," he shrugs like this is an oh-so-casual affair.

Outrage warms Ritsu's blood so much that he can't even form a proper response.

The carriage driver, (Yokozawa, Ritsu thinks?) snorts at Ritsu's sputtering. "You've done it now, prince charming", he says mockingly.

Masamune pouts at him sourly. "Shut up."

Yokozawa snorts again.

With all the dignity of a prince whose being laughed at by his driver, Masamune ignores him. "I guess I should have done this sooner, but allow me to introduce myself." Here, Masamune sinks his head slightly. It's the closest he can get to a bow, as he's still holding onto Ritsu. "Prince Masamune Takano, at your service." His smooth voice raises heat to Ritsu's cheeks once more.

"I'm," Ritsu fumbles with his words. "I'm Ritsu. Ritsu O-" his eyes widen and he chokes on air.

' _Idiot!'_ He chides himself fiercely. He almost used his real name! If they find out who he really is… Well, that can't happen.

"Oda." The smallest but of shame films him, but he's not sure why.

Masamune raises an eyebrow, and clear doubt is conveyed in his twisted lips. "Ritsu, huh?"

Ritsu, barely hiding his shudder at the way his name sounds coming from Masamune, nods.

Masamune smiles. "Well then, Ritsu Oda." His amber eyes glitter in the torchlight. "Do you mind staying with me for a while?"

Ritsu suddenly can't remember how breathing works. He  _really_ shouldn't. He may have run away on a spur of the moment whim, but he has responsibilities he will eventually need to return to. Yokozawa's comment about not being able to do what you want just because you're a prince is all too true. But then again, Ritsu's not exactly a prince anymore, is he? What's the harm if he wants to say yes to this man, who he inexplicably finds himself trusting, despite his better judgement?

' _This is stupid,'_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like his father warns him in his head. Ritsu agrees with it wholeheartedly. And yet, there's something about this man, Masamune… that intrigues him. _'You'll regret this later,'_ that same voice reminds him sternly.

Ritsu still agrees, even as he shakes his head. "No, I don't mind."

And with that, he essentially seals his own fate.

Masamune grins, which is already something Ritsu can tell is a rare occurrence.

Yokozawa groans, and grumbles his complaints under his breath when Masamune shushes him.

Carefully, being mindful of Ritsu's injured leg, Masamune helps him into the carriage. "I look forward to getting to know you, Ritsu Oda."

Ritsu surprises himself with his honesty as he says: "I look forward to getting to know you, as well."

Still mumbling that Masamune is a "Stupid, impulse-driven prince," Yokozawa starts the carriage forward.

As the stars glimmer in the sky outside the window, Ritsu can't help but think that his life will never quite be the same, now that he's met this, Masamune Takano; The strange prince who makes his heart race faster than it ever has in its life. It takes Ritsu a moment to identify the weird, churning feeling in his stomach that he'd never experienced being locked away in that damned castle day after day; the only reprieve from the soul-crushing  _boredom_ only relieved by equally boring lessons on "his responsibility as an Onodera." But when he finally recognizes it, it shocks him to his core.

For the first time since he can remember, Ritsu Onodera is excited about something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a decision is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone who read and commented on the first chapter!!!! Still sobbing about that, by the way. I'm so glad everyone seems to be on board with this crazy mess of mine!!

Ritsu honestly doesn't remember falling asleep in the carriage.

He doesn't mean to, but he's only human, and he's had a long day, to say the least. Going from a lost, wandering, and confused runaway prince to a slightly less lost and wandering, but still hopelessly confused twenty-five-year-old will have that effect, he supposes. And the rocking motion of the carriage is  _so_ nice, and he's so tired. He tries his best to stay awake; he doesn't want to seem rude. But the harder he tries to keep his eyes forced open, the more he finds himself drifting off.

The sound of his rescuer, Masamune (the strangely kind and -Ritsu hates to admit this- devastatingly handsome man who also happens to be the prince of a neighboring kingdom) breathing softly beside him certainly doesn't help matters. Ritsu is so out of it that he doesn't even startle when Masamune suddenly speaks.

"It's okay," Masamune whispers quietly, as if afraid to disturb the comfortingly silent air that's fallen between the two of them. For some reason, it sounds like there's a smile in his voice. "You're tired, right? You can go to sleep."

Ritsu tries to protest. Really, he does. But no matter how hard he tries to fight off his exhaustion, he can't resist the way his body automatically relaxes at the wave of calm and fatigue that washes over him at this man's soothing offer. "Just," he pauses to cover his mouth as he yawns widely. "Just for ten minutes."

A low rumble of laughter emits from Masamune's chest. "Sure. Whatever you say," he agrees easily, despite the fact that he has no intention of following Ritsu's request whatsoever. Not that Ritsu needs to know that. Masamune may not know this man very well yet, but he knows  _tiredness_ like the back of his hand, and Ritsu looks practically dead on his feet; both physically and emotionally. He's been there, quite a few times, he'll admit. It's not much, but the least he can do is let the man sleep for as long as possible.

Ritsu finally gives in, and his last clear thought before the warm call of sleep finally claims him, is to wonder why in the world he finds it so easy to  _trust_ this man he hasn't even known for thirty minutes. Oh, well, he'll figure it out later. Masamune said it was okay for him to sleep, so surely just a few minutes won't hurt…

Ritsu is out like a light in seconds. Needless to say, he ends up sleeping for a lot longer than ten minutes.

* * *

When Ritsu opens his eyes again, the first thing he notices is that it is no longer dark outside. The sun is shining brightly; searing the back of his eyelids, but the weariness in his body tells him that it's still early. The glowing light is too much for him at the moment, so he turns over and hides his face with a groan. He never has been a morning person, now that he thinks about it. And right now he's warm, content, and this bed is  _really_ comfortable. Before he knows it, he's losing his battle with the drowsiness consuming him once again.

' _Wait a minute…'_ Ritsu yawns as he sleepily cracks one eye open. His hand runs over the ridiculously fluffy mattress he's laying on, and he vaguely notes that it feels different from usual. His eyes wander around, and his heart jolts to a stop when he realizes that this is  _not_ his room.  _'Where the hell am I?!'_

He shoots up and scrambles out of the bed, and nearly cracks his head open when the silky sheets tangle around his ankles and he goes crashing to the floor. "Oww," he groans, pressing his palm against his aching forehead. Well, at least he's awake now. Disentangling his legs from their trap, he pushes himself to his feet and winces when a dull stab of pain shoots down his right leg. Reflexively looking down towards the source of the pain, he's surprised by the shockingly white bandage wrapped expertly around his knee, until the memory of the tumble he took last night to avoid being crushed plays itself in his mind.

' _Well, it definitely feels a lot better than it did before.'_ Ritsu shudders as he recalls the blinding pain that has now thankfully eased to barely a twinge.  _'But who wrapped this?'_ He frowns in confusion. Not that he isn't grateful or anything, he just wants to know.  _'And why didn't I wake up?'_ He couldn't have been  _that_ tired, right?

Ugh, there are too many questions for his half-asleep brain to handle. But before Ritsu can set out to find answers, a knock sounds from the door. "Come in," he responds unthinkingly out of habit. He's so used to servants and tutors requesting his presence that it's become an ingrained response.

The knocker obliges, and the door silently swings open. A head of dark hair draws Ritsu's gaze, followed by a set of warm, hazelnut eyes that are unsuccessfully trying to hide their amusement. "Good morning," Prince Masamune Takano greets as he strolls into the room; unfairly graceful for a man of his height. "I heard a loud noise from in here and figured that you were awake." The amusement fades slightly in favor of concern. "Are you okay?"

Ritsu's heart does a little somersault in his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine," he says, throat suddenly running dry. If there had been any hope of Masamune being any less overwhelmingly attractive without being shrouded in darkness, well, that's pretty much gone now. If anything, the sunlight streaming into the room and forming, what almost looks like a halo around his head, only serves to make him look even more like some kind of mythical being…

Ritsu coughs when he realizes the abrupt turn his thoughts have just taken. He has a feeling it would be best to focus on something else now.

Distraction comes in the form of Masamune quietly closing the door behind him. "Good." The smile returns.

Ritsu can't understand why there's such genuine relief in his voice. They're still practically perfect strangers

"In that case," Masamune says, crossing the room in quick, powerful strides until he stops before a door on the opposite wall that Ritsu hadn't noticed before. It's beautifully designed, with delicate lines and intricate shapes all melting into the most gorgeous pattern, but it still somehow blends into the wall. "Would you care to join me for some fresh air?"

He pushes the door open as he finishes asking his question, and Ritsu has to squeeze his eyes shut at the sudden onslaught of sunlight that floods the room. Slowly, so as to allow them time to adjust to the brightness, he opens his eyes. When he does, the air leaves his lungs in a rush. For a moment, he thinks he fell back asleep. Because this  _has_ to be a dream; there's no other explanation.

With the door now wide open, the outside world is revealed, and it's like a portal to an entirely new dimension has been opened. There are trees towering into the bright, crystal-clear blue sky that are so green it's like they've been pulled straight from a fairytale. And not too far away, a lake that looks smooth as glass can be seen, just barely hidden by a row of bushes with beautiful flowers blooming on them. Exotic birds of every color can be seen soaring proudly through the air, singing their songs happily to each other. Everything is…

' _Beautiful.'_ Ritsu thinks dazedly.

Masamune is outside now, leaning comfortably against a gate made of stone that separates him from the rest of the outside. "Well," he asks, looking over his shoulder to where Ritsu stands, still frozen.

In that moment, Ritsu can't help but think that he too, is beautiful.

"Are you coming?"

Staring stupidly, Ritsu jolts when he realizes that the question had been directed at him. "Of-of course!" He internally winces at the traitorous stutter in his voice. He is  _not_ some teenage maiden; there's no reason for him to be acting so nervous! Praying that he doesn't embarrass himself any more than he already has this morning, he hesitantly walks across the carpeted floor and out onto the balcony and stops next to Masamune; keeping a respectable distance between them.

Masamune smiles at him briefly, before turning away and facing the breathtaking scenery in front of them.

Ritsu does the same. Now that he's out here, he can truly see the lush grass and the gorgeous wildflowers popping up in random patches around the trees. A warm and gentle gust of air suddenly breezes past them, and he instinctively tilts his face up to meet it. It feels  _wonderful,_ filling his lungs with air fresher than he's ever known, and caressing the hair that's fallen into his face like they're old friends. He's not one to toss around the term  _paradise_  often, but right now it certainly fits. Sadly, the breeze doesn't last long, and when it disappears all too quickly, he reluctantly lowers his head and opens his eyes.

When he does, he notices with an electric shock that shoots down his spine that Masamune is staring at him. There's this  _look_ in his eyes, and the only way Ritsu knows how to describe it is that it's the exact same way  _he_ was just looking at the stunning view.

Ritsu's breath catches in his throat, and he has to look away.

The silence that's settled over them isn't  _awkward,_ per se, but it couldn't really be described as comfortable, either. Regardless, it isn't long before it's broken by Masamune. "How's your leg doing?" His eyebrows furrow and a glint of concern distorts his eyes as they drift down Ritsu's leg.

Ritsu follows the line of sight, and his eyes land on the crisp white bandage he'd woken up with wrapped around his knee. He'd honestly mostly forgotten about it by now, but the thought that Masamune was still worrying about it makes him smile just a bit, even though he can't figure out why. "It feels a lot better than it did," he says truthfully.

Masamune looks into Ritsu's eyes critically for a moment, as if trying to find any traces of deception to the claim. Thankfully, when he isn't able to find any, the apprehension fades from his expression. "Good."

Once again, the pure relief in Masamune's voice baffles Ritsu.

"But you'll still need to take it easy on that knee for a while." A new note of sternness enters Masamune's tone. "And I have to change your bandages later, just in case."

Ritsu's eyes widen. He'd wanted to thank whoever had taken care of him, but he hadn't expected  _that._ He's never met anyone who wasn't a doctor that could wrap bandages so professionally. Well, now that he thinks about it, he vaguely recalls a lesson his tutor had forced him to sit through about how to apply basic first-aid, but… he may or may not have completely tuned him out and chosen instead to read the book he had hidden under his desk.

What? It's not his fault that that particular teacher had been especially annoying. Plus, Ritsu never forgets a face, and he knows for a  _fact_ that the irritating tutor in question had been a part of the group that he'd overheard speaking in none-too-hushed whispers about  _"How useless this so-called prince is."_ Or quietly bemoaning about how  _"The kingdom is doomed."_ It's hard for him to keep his respect for people who gossip about things behind others' backs, and this time had been no exception.

Snapping himself back to the present, Ritsu twists to fully face Masamune. "This was  _you,"_ he asks, pointing down at his knee.

Masamune nods and the corners of his mouth turn up wryly as he lifts an eyebrow, as if to ask  _'well, who else could it have been?'_

Ritsu is somewhat aware that he should probably be offended by that, but he's not. Don't get him wrong; he tries to be, but the only feeling he can muster is gratitude. "Sorry, I just didn't think-" he bites his tongue and mentally curses himself when he realizes what he had almost said.

But, for better or for worse (and something tells Ritsu that it's probably for the worse) Masamune already seems to be  _very_  good at reading Ritsu, even though they've only really known each other for a grand total of about six hours now. "You didn't think that a prince would know how to do something so practical," he asks, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Ritsu flushes at being caught. "Sorry." True shame fills his voice at the sheepish apology. He feels especially bad because  _he,_ of all people, knows what it's like to be underestimated for simply being a prince.

Masamune laughs good-naturedly and waves his hand through the air flippantly as if to physically brush off Ritsu's blunder. "It's fine. I'm used to it," he admits casually.

The statement is harmless enough by itself, but there's something dry and a little bitter in the man's voice that draws Ritsu's attention.

"I'm a prince, so everyone is always watching me closely; trying to find anything they possibly can to label me as incompetent, or useless."

Ritsu's heart does that funny thing again where it misses a beat. "That's…"

' _Just like me,'_ he almost says.

He's never felt this kind of connection with anybody before in his entire life and it scares him, how easily he can admit that he senses a kindred spirit within this person he barely knows. True, in terms of appearance, the two of them look absolutely nothing alike. Masamune is tall (unfairly so) with midnight-dark hair and light amber eyes; almost the complete opposite of himself. But they share an eerily similar burden, and a part of Ritsu believes -as cheesy as it sounds- that they are two sides of the same coin. Or maybe two halves of the same soul.

Ritsu doesn't say any of this. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he  _can't._ In spite of whatever reason it is that he seems to trust Masamune to a dangerous degree, it doesn't change the fact that they haven't even known each other for a full day yet. And if his judgment happens to be flawed in this case, and Masamune isn't as trustworthy as he makes himself out to be, he can't take the risk of having his true identity discovered and his parents finding out where he is.

He won't go back to that horrible, stifling place where he was never quite able to breathe properly.  _Ever._

"That's not what I meant." He chooses to lie, albeit partially, instead. It hurts a surprising amount, and he tries in vain to ignore the sudden ball of guilt that forms painfully in his stomach. "I was just caught off guard, that's all."

Masamune raises an eyebrow at Ritsu skeptically, but eventually seems to decide that Ritsu is being truthful, and his sardonic smile softens into something more genuine.

The guilt in Ritsu's stomach eases. "Thank you, by the way. For doing that. You didn't have to."

Masamune tsks and the corners of his lips turn down in displeasure. "Of course I did. You were hurt," he argues.

Another skipped heartbeat. Ritsu doesn't know how to respond to that, so he doesn't.

That heavy, but hardly uncomfortable silence falls back between them. Only the light chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves being displaced by the wind can be heard for a few minutes.

Then, Masamune takes a breath, and the peaceful quiet is shattered once again. "So, tell me: what's your plan," he questions, eyebrow quirked curiously.

Ritsu twists his head to look at him so fast that he nearly gives himself a nasty case of whiplash. "Oh, um…" He tugs on a strand of his hair nervously. "I, uh, haven't really thought about it much." He laughs self-consciously.

Masamune frowns, not appearing very satisfied by that lackluster answer.

Ritsu decides that the best option for him is to look at the lake sparkling tantalizingly in the distance, rather than at Masamune's unimpressed expression. "But I'm sure I'll figure something out," he says, forcing enthusiasm into his voice.

Having the opposite effect of what Ritsu had intended, it only makes Masamune's frown deepen.

Something pieces Ritsu's heart, then. He's not sure why, but he  _really_ doesn't like being the cause of Masamune's frown. He wants it to go away. "Thank you, for letting me stay here for the night." He sinks into a deep bow to show his gratitude. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Oh, if only his parents could see him now, they would have a horrible fit. For a member of the  _Royal Onodera Family_ to "lower themselves" and bow to  _anyone,_ even fellow royalty, is unthinkable.

"Hey, come on, there's no need for all that," Masamune says, and now, in a welcome change, he's the one who sounds flustered.

Ritsu doesn't move a muscle. "I… don't know how I would have managed if you hadn't helped me out. I just-" he bites his bottom lip harshly. Dammit, why is he so bad with words!? "Thank you. Really."

It's lame, and nowhere near enough to even begin being thought of as a proper thanks, but it's all Ritsu can do, at the moment.

"You know," Masamune starts slowly, before turning to face Ritsu with something like apprehension hiding behind his eyes.

Ritsu expects a lot of thing at that moment.

He expects Masamune to (politely of course; because he has been nothing else so far) bid him safe travels and tell him to get lost. He expects Masamune to say  _Farewell,_ while privately being glad to be rid of such a nuisance. Hell, he half expects Masamune to demand payment. If there's one thing he's learned from living in a castle run by his parents, it's that there is no such thing as  _free._

He is prepared for all of those scenarios and more, but what he does not expect is this:

"You could always stay here for now," Masamune offers. His words and posture are casual enough, but Ritsu learned a long time ago how to tell when somebody is forcing themselves to appear calm when they're really not. It's actually saved him from quite a few assassination attempts. Plus, there's this glimmer of sincerity in Masamune's eyes that, as well as he trying to hide it, Ritsu can spot with ease.

' _Don't be stupid,'_ Ritsu scolds himself instantly.  _'You must be imagining it.'_

And yet, it's still there. Almost like Masamune genuinely  _wants_  him to stay. But that can't be right.

At least, that's what Ritsu tells himself, anyway, as he clears his throat. "N-no, I couldn't," he claims, shaking his head. "You've already helped me out more than I can possibly thank you for. I won't impose more than I have-"

"Why?"

Ritsu's breath does in his throat at the intensity of Masamune's deceptively simple question.

"I'm not kicking you out if you don't have anywhere to go," Masamune promises, mouth twisting into a sour expression of disgust at the very thought.

Ritsu's chest squeezes painfully.  _'How did he know',_ he thinks, internally panicking. He couldn't have been  _that_ obvious, right?

"You were wandering around in the middle of the woods in the dead of night. That's not something that normal people do," Masamune points out, answering Ritsu's unasked question like he can read his thoughts.

Ritsu is too stunned to pretend that Masamune is wrong.

Masamune keeps speaking as Ritsu remains silent. "If you have a plan, or somebody else you'd rather stay with, that's fine," he says reluctantly, but the displeased frown on his face suggests otherwise. "But if not, you're more than welcome to stay here."

Forget a missed beat; now, Ritsu's heart stops entirely. This is too good to be true. He doesn't have to leave. He can stay, and get to know more about Masamune. Both outcomes are equally appealing. It would be so easy…

' _No,'_ Ritsu snaps at himself fiercely.  _'It's too dangerous. I can't stay in one place for too long. They might have already sent somebody after me to bring me back. I can't drag Masamune into this mess.'_

The silence is dragging on, and now it sounds as if even the birds themselves have fallen quiet, listening closely to hear what Ritsu will do.

Regret forming a knot in his stomach, Ritsu takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. An always did tell him that he wore his emotions on his face, but right now he prays that she was mistaken. "Thank you, really," he says, voice barely above a whisper. Another thing that An once told him is that he gets very quiet when he lies. "But it's okay. I have a friend who lives not far from here." He smiles, and a strange twinge suddenly tugs at his heartstrings painfully. "Thank you, again, for helping me so much, but I'll be fine, so don't worry about me."

Masamune stares at him in wordless contemplation for a moment.

Ritsu forces his smile to stay plastered onto his face.  _'This is for the best,'_ he reminds himself firmly.

It doesn't help much.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're a really bad liar?"

The fake smile drops, and the air freezes in Ritsu's lungs.

Masamune crosses his arms over his chest and pins Ritsu with a stare that's far too powerful. "You're an adult, aren't you," he asks, the barest hint of disbelief in his tone. "You really ought to work on that."

Ritsu takes too long to respond. "I'm not lying!" He internally cringes at how unbelievable that sounds, even to his own ears.

Masamune looks down at him, not condescendingly, but simply because he's tall and Ritsu is sadly not. There's a challenge in his eyes. "Then look me in the eye and say that again," he commands.

Annoyance lightly stabs Ritsu's chest, and his spine stiffens at being ordered around. The nerve of this guy! He draws in a breath, fully prepared to accept and  _beat_ Masamune's challenge.

Masamune waits, eyebrow lifted expectantly.

"I-" Ritsu's voice falters. He can't do it. He can't lie to this person who saved him and has so far treated him with nothing but kindness. Dammit!

That irritating knowing glint is back in Masamune's eye. "I thought so."

Curiously, Ritsu notes that he sounds more sad than triumphant.

"Well, that settles it; you'll be staying here for the time being," Masamune declares without batting an eyelash.

A small part of Ritsu wants to collapse with relief. The other is furious at himself for giving in so easily. He has to at least try to protest this! "Look, I really do appreciate all of your help, but you can't keep deciding these kinds of things on your own!"

Masamune shows signs of continuing to argue, but he doesn't get the chance.

"And, it's probably best if we part ways now," Ritsu says, trying his best to ignore the sharp stab of pain it causes in his stomach. "You, you're really nice." His cheeks feel oddly warm at the admittance. "Even though I can't figure out why. And I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have."

Masamune uncrosses his arms and takes a step closer.

Ritsu looks at a tree in the distance. He doesn't want to be looking at Masamune's face when he finally sends him away. Maybe, if he covers enough ground before the night begins to fall he can-

But once again, Masamune doesn't do what Ritsu expects him to. "Trouble," he asks, something that sounds like hope in his voice. "Sounds fun."

Ritsu's breath catches at the slightly wicked grin that's formed on Masamune's face. "What the hell?" He doesn't mean to say it out loud, but the words slip out of his mouth anyway. "What the hell kind of prince are you?"

' _No, forget that. Is this guy even human?'_ Seriously, who just says stuff like that?

Masamune shrugs. "A bored one."

If there's a way to respond to that, Ritsu would love to know.

"And for some reason, I have a feeling that I won't be bored with you around," Masamune says, and there's a raw and honest note to his voice that is dangerous for Ritsu's health.

Ritsu grips his right bicep with his left hand and squeezes anxiously. "Why do you want me to stay so badly, anyway? It doesn't make any sense," he points out desperately.

"Because you don't have anywhere else to go." Masamune's lips turn downwards, and his voice melts into something softer and gentler. "You're a runaway, right," he asks, but it's clear that he already knows the answer.

Ritsu freezes, and he temporarily forgets how to breathe. His wild heartbeat roars in his ears. "H- how did you-?" Panic paralyzes his tongue.

Masamune sighs, and it's far too heavy to be a simple exhale of breath. "I've come across a lot of runaways, and you have the same look in your eyes as the others do; like you're searching for something."

Ritsu's lips part in shock.  _'Searching for something?'_ Maybe that's true. But for what? Freedom? Escape? To finally feel like, for once, he's in control of his own life? Which one is it?

Once more, Masamune displays an uncanny ability to be able to guess what Ritsu is thinking. "So, what is it that  _you're_ searching for, Ritsu?"

Regardless of the bright and sunny day, a chill runs down Ritsu's back at the unfamiliar sound of Masamune saying his name. Again, he's helpless to say anything but the truth in the face of Masamune's question. "I… I don't know," he admits. His voice sounds small.

Masamune nods like he'd expected that answer. "Okay. Well, whatever it is, I want to help you find it."

Ritsu wonders if he should seek a doctor, what with how he keeps finding himself unable to breathe properly today. "Why?" Why all of this for  _him?_ They barely know each other!

Masamune hums in thought but ends up shrugging again. "I'm not sure," he confesses honestly. "But something about you intrigues me."

Ritsu doesn't say that he, too is most definitely intrigued by Masamune. And he wants to stay, really he does. But he's still not sure. "It seriously would be easier for you to just have me leave and forget about me," he suggests again. At least now Masamune won't be able to say that Ritsu didn't try to warn him.

Wry amusement lights up Masamune's expression. "I'm sure it would, but it's not happening," he declares, no room for doubt or unsurety in his tone. "So, now it's up to you."

Ritsu frowns in confusion.

"My offer still stands. You can stay here, and I can help you find whatever it is you're looking for, or you can take your chances finding it on your own." A secret smile forms in the curve of Masamune's lips, like he and Ritsu are old friends sharing a private joke. "Not that I think you'd have any trouble if you chose to go it alone. You seem stubborn, so you could probably handle yourself."

Pride brings a flush to Ritsu's cheeks.

"Now, what will you do, Ritsu?"

Ritsu thinks. On one hand, he knows deep down that with all the secrets he's keeping, this whole thing can only possibly end in disaster. His parents and his responsibilities won't just vanish overnight, no matter how much he wants them to. It really would be best for both him and Masamune to say their goodbyes and separate now. He shouldn't be selfish.

But on the other hand, Masamune is offering him something nobody else ever has: a choice. He can stay here, even if it's just for a little while longer, and  _finally_ feel something other than the soul-crushing boredom and despair that made him feel like he was slowly suffocating. He can find the piece of himself that's always felt like it's missing.

Ritsu has never been good at making decisions, but this time it comes to him as natural as breathing. "Then, if you're  _sure_ that you don't mind," he begins hesitantly, waiting for Masamune's nod of confirmation before continuing. Taking a quick, deep breath, for once in his life, he chooses to be just a bit selfish. "I think I'll stay."

Unwittingly, he feels a smile, one more real than he's ever known, form on his face.

The sun climbs higher into the sky, and Masamune smiles back.

Not for the first time, and probably not for the last, Ritsu thinks that his life will never quite be the same, now that he's met Masamune Takano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, did y'all honestly expect me to separate my boys this early? Im saving that for later. Also, Ritsu has known "Prince Masamune" for a whole... eight hours? And he's already Whipped™. (But it's okay; Masamune is Whipped as well, but our painfully dense Ritsu doesn't notice it yet.)
> 
> P.S- Happy early Thanksgiving, everyone!!!!!
> 
> P.P.S- I haven't read the new manga chapter yet, and now I'm too scared to. As somebody who's literally in love with Masamune Takano, somebody *please* tell me if Tumblr is overreacting, or if my tiny, emotionally stunted, Masamune loving heart is going to break when I finally read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does the sand in an hourglass always have to run out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first things first:  
> [I GOT FANART!!!!!](https://literally-ritsu.tumblr.com/post/180397647189/i-havent-drawn-for-fun-in-months-so-oof-idk-what)
> 
> @Alamari_Chan has ended me!!! Thank you so, so much again!!!!!!! Aaaahhh!!
> 
> (Okay I'll stop screaming now n̶o̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ but *please* look at it. It's amazing!!!!!)

The kingdom of Marukawa is a nice place, Ritsu Onodera thinks. He's only been here for about a week, but already, he can't even begin to imagine leaving.

Masamune is kind, though he is admittedly quite the odd character. No normal person would invite a complete stranger to live with them, after all. He really should be more cautious with who he trusts, if you ask Ritsu. Especially considering his status as a prince.

Ritsu knows better than anyone that your options on who to trust are limited when you're a prince. But for whatever reason, it seems that Masamune has decided to place that precious trust in Ritsu, and he would be lying if he said that the feeling wasn't mutual.

And that only makes it all the worse. Every time Masamune smiles at him, talks to him, or goes out of his way to spend his limited free time with him, Ritsu feels guilty; for a variety of reasons.

For one, he's still lying about his identity, and he hates it. Only seven days in, and he's almost slipped and given his real last name to Masamune so many times. He's playing a dangerous game, and he knows that it's only a matter of time before he loses.

The other reason for the guilt is more his own fault. He is, whether he likes it or not, a prince, and while he's done a decent job of it so far, he can't keep running from his responsibilities forever. His parents, if they've even noticed he's gone, are bound to send someone to bring him back at some point. It's something that haunts him whenever he sees Masamune.

And Masamune is no idiot. He'd already figured out that Ritsu was a runaway the day after they met. He'll find out the truth eventually.

Ritsu  _knows_ this. And he knows that it's unbearably selfish, but he can't force himself to leave as he should have six days ago. Masamune had offered him something he couldn't refuse after a lifetime of not being granted one: a choice.

_I can help you find whatever it is you're looking for, or you can take your chances finding it on your own._

Ritsu still doesn't really know what that means. What he's looking for? There's been a lot of things he searched for during his life; how could he pick just one? But he'd understood enough to realize that Masamune was giving him an opportunity to stay, rather than kicking him out as any sane person would. Ritsu should have said no, but he didn't.

He should regret that decision, but he doesn't. And now, they've even settled into a kind of routine: Ritsu wakes up, usually to the sound of Masamune knocking on "his" door. They have breakfast together, and then Masamune attends to his princely duties, while Ritsu explores new parts of the castle he hasn't seen before. Then they meet back up for lunch, and if nothing else urgently requires Masamune's attention, the rest of the day is typically spent in a tour as he guides Ritsu around the grounds and sometimes the nearby village.

Ritsu's seen more nature, more people, and so much more  _life_  in this week alone than he ever had practically locked away in his own palace. He's getting used to this change of pace, and Masamune's companionship at a rate that should feel alarming, but only manages to fill him with a sense of… rightness. And therein lies the problem. He's gotten comfortable here. Too comfortable. He's been running around like he hasn't a care in the world, but deep down he knows it won't,  _can't_ last.

The sand in his hourglass will run out sooner or later, but he'll be damned if he doesn't enjoy every fleeting second of this dreamlike world he's found himself in with Masamune until it's ripped away from him.

Like clockwork, it's about early afternoon when Masamune tracks him down as soon he's done all that's required of him as Marukawa's prince for the day.

To be fair, though, it's not like Ritsu is a particularly difficult person to find. Right now he's in "his" room, turning the pages of a novel Masamune had recommended to him after they'd accidentally discovered yet another thing they had in common: a love of books. He's been reading it for the last hour, unable and unwilling to put it down. Akihiko Usami is a master of words, and also Ritsu's new favorite author.

"Ritsu?"

A smile finds its way to Ritsu's lips when two firm knocks sound from the door, and he saves his page as he closes the book.

"Are you in here," Masamune calls from the other side.

"Yes, come in," Ritsu calls back, only slightly embarrassed at the obvious eagerness that can be heard in his voice.

Pushing the door ajar, Masamune enters. "Good afternoon," he greets, and there's a small smile on his face as well. He's traded his "prince outfit", as he calls it, for commoner clothes, which usually means that they'll be taking a trip down to the village. The simple, short-sleeved light brown shirt he wears would be plain and ordinary on anyone else, but somehow on him, it perfectly matches his honey-colored eyes in the most appealing way...

"Good afternoon." Ritsu's heart stutters a bit at the sight of Masamune. He's not sure why, but that reaction is becoming increasingly standard as the days pass by.

"How are you enjoying the book so far," Masamune asks, closing the door behind him and crossing the room to stand near Ritsu's chair.

The plush, maroon armchair had once been located on the other side of the room, next to the bed, but the other day Ritsu had grown tired of having to squint his eyes to see the much too tiny words of his book. So, he had moved it over to be closer to the window. Or at least, he'd attempted to. Turns out, moving heavy furniture long distances requires upper arm strength, of which he has very little to speak of.

Luckily, it hadn't been long before Masamune had come to fetch him for another afternoon of touring around the castle, and he'd been able to solve the issue fairly quickly. He'd rolled up his long sleeves, for once, and it had been revealed that he had surprisingly toned arms that were just as strong as they looked. 

Ritsu had never seen him without long sleeves before then, and his face had felt strangely hot after that encounter, for some reason. Maybe because it had brought back the memory of when they first met, and those arms had wrapped around Ritsu's waist after he'd injured his knee…

Shaking his head to clear it of  _those_ thoughts, Ritsu brings himself back to the present. "The book is great! Thank you for lending it to me," he says, and his fingers subconsciously trace the gold, slanted letters of the title on the cover:  _The Box That Houses the Moon._ "Mr. Usami is incredible!"

Masamune's hazel eyes are soft as he smiles at Ritsu's excitement. He's happy he went with his gut instinct and gave Ritsu that book. The man's lit up expression and ecstatic, emerald eyes as Masamune had handed him the novel had stirred something in his chest and made his breath catch in his throat. He'd made a silent vow, then, to try and keep that expression on Ritsu's face for as long as possible. Personally, he thinks it suits him much more than the lost, hopeless look that had been dulling his eyes before Masamune had convinced him to stay.

"I had a feeling you would like it," Masamune says. "I'm glad I was right." He takes a seat on the edge of Ritsu's bed so that he can look at him properly. "I actually heard that Mr. Usami is about our age."

"Really?" Ritsu's eyes widen with shock and his grin widens. "That's amazing!"

Ritsu's bright smile is dangerously contagious. Masamune can't help but return it as he nods in agreement.

"I'm only halfway done with it, but I'll give it back as soon as I'm finished," Ritsu promises.

Masamune's eyebrows raise. "I gave it to you last night," he recalls. "How on earth are you nearly finished with it already?"

Heat floods Ritsu's cheeks, and they redden. "I do read pretty fast, I guess," he admits, scratching behind his ear sheepishly.

Masamune whistles lowly. "Impressive, Ritsu Oda." His lips twist wryly.

"Oh, no," Ritsu denies, waving his hand in front of his face dismissively. "Not really."

His modesty is terribly endearing. Masamune wouldn't usually use the word  _cute_ to describe a man barely two years younger than him, but looking at Ritsu's bashful expression right now, it's the first one that comes to mind. "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I'm done with everything I have to do for the day," he says pointedly.

A new glint of excitement enters Ritsu's eyes as he picks up on Masamune's meaning. Time for exploring! "Oh, already? Alright," he says, forcing his voice to sound nonchalant. "Where are we going today, then," he asks curiously.

Masamune brings his finger and places it in front of his lips. "It's a secret," he whispers, an amused, knowing light shining in his eyes.

Ritsu pouts. He never has cared much for surprises. But since this is Masamune, perhaps he'll make an exception, just this once.

Masamune stands and extends his hand towards where Ritsu is still sitting.

Hesitating for only a moment, Ritsu reaches out and takes his hand. He's not surprised, as he's pulled gently to his feet, to find that Masamune is one of those people with pleasantly warm hands. "Can I at least get a hint," he asks.

Masamune starts walking, and Ritsu follows him without a second thought. "Nope," he says bluntly, opening the door and holding it for Ritsu.

Frowning, Ritsu grudgingly passes through the doorway. Masamune laughs at his sour expression, and while that should cause his frown to deepen, it only serves to force him to bite his lip if he doesn't want a smile to break across his face.

The grand, stone hallways that run through the castle are built like an inescapable labyrinth, what with how they seem to wind endlessly with no rhyme or reason. Yet Ritsu finds that the longer he stays here, the more familiar the confusing layout is becoming. Before long, the exit that leads to the courtyard comes into view, and Ritsu's suspicion that they'll be going out into the village today is reconfirmed.

Masamune pushes open the wooden door that is so large it stretches almost to the ceiling.

A carriage is waiting for them, but something is different today, and here, Ritsu pauses. The driver isn't Yokozawa like it has been for nearly every day this week, but an average looking man with a pleasant smile carved into his face, and light brown hair that's covered by his uniform hat. "Where's Yokozawa," Ritsu asks, looking at Masamune in confusion. "Is he not here today?"

It's true that the black-haired, sharp-tongued driver doesn't seem to care for him much, given the surly and brusque attitude he's shown Ritsu so far, but having one of the only two faces he knows in this country nowhere to be found makes him anxious.

The corners of Masamune's mouth briefly twitch upwards. "Observant," he hums in approval, walking closer to the currently stationary carriage. "But I can't tell you; it's part of the surprise," he says, smiling mysteriously.

It's worrying that Masamune already knows how to get under his skin so well. Dammit all, why does Ritsu have to be such a curious creature by nature? Now he  _has_ to know what it is that Masamune keeps being so secretive about.

Knowing that he's successfully captured Ritsu's attention, Masamune tosses a quick smirk over his shoulder as he opens the door to the carriage and climbs aboard. Then, he turns around in his seat and offers a hand to help Ritsu do the same.

Ritsu takes it, but he still mumbles unhappily under his breath the entire time.

Once he's seated, Masamune pokes his head out the door, and tells the not-Yokozawa driver their destination: "Into town", and the carriage starts forward shortly afterward.

Ritsu's stomach lurches at the sudden movement, and for just a moment, he forgets about the slowly draining hourglass he knows is hanging over his head, and instead wonders what new adventure Masamune has in store for him today.

* * *

Ritsu is glad to see that the village is as bursting with energy and life as it had been the first time Masamune brought him down here.

Merchants are lining the streets, selling their goods to tourists and other passersby who are meandering about. The smell of exotic fruits and freshly baked loaves of bread and other pastries intermingle in the air in the most delightful way. Beautiful clothes and swatches of fabric set proudly on display give the entire scene a dash of color that was sadly lacking in Ritsu's own palace.

The carriage slows to a stop, and Masamune hops out before yet again holding out a hand towards Ritsu.

He does that a lot, Ritsu's noticed. Holding open doors or helping him in and out of the carriage. He's not sure how he feels about it. On one hand: he doesn't appreciate being treated like some, helpless child. He's perfectly capable of opening doors for himself, and getting into or climbing out of a carriage. On the other hand: he doesn't sense any disrespect in the gestures; only a genuine desire from Masamune to do these small things for him. He doesn't get it, but it's not like it's doing him any harm. And it is kind of sweet… Giving in, he accepts the hand and exits the carriage.

Masamune smiles at him briefly before turning his attention back to the substitute driver. "Thank you, Mino. You can head back now," he suggests, bowing his head in gratitude shortly.

Ritsu's heart does a pleased flip. His parents had treated their staff horribly; like they were no more than the lowest of vermin, for as long as he can remember. It makes him happy to know that Masamune isn't  _that_ kind of royal figure. Not that he'd expected him to be, really, considering the baffling kindness he's shown Ritsu since he's been here.

The small smile never leaving his face, Mino nods as he nudges the horses into action. "Have a good day then, your highness. I'll be back at the time you requested," he promises. Waving over his shoulder, the carriage begins to move, and it isn't long before it's out of sight.

After watching the carriage grow smaller and smaller the further away it gets, Ritsu turns to ask Masamune a question, only to find the other man already staring at him. His breath catches, and his face warms, despite the cool breeze blowing past occasionally. Fighting down his impending blush, he clears his throat. "Well," he says, grateful when his voice doesn't waver. "Let's see this secret surprise you've been going on about all day," he says, feigning boredom just to mess with Masamune.

Not fooled for an instant, the corners of Masamune's mouth curl into a grin. "My, my, aren't we impatient?" He shakes his head and clicks his tongue in mock disapproval. "I'm a prince you know," he points out, as if Ritsu could have forgotten riding in the lavish carriage that is much too extravagant to belong to any common family less than five minutes ago. "Some people would think that you're very brave for being so rude and demanding of me."

Ritsu rolls his eyes good-naturedly. Two can play at this game. "Well, I'm a p-" he starts without thinking, and then slaps a hand over his mouth in horror. His heart speeds up when he realizes that he's barely caught himself from yet another slip up in the nick of time.

' _I'm a prince, too,'_  he'd almost just said. Geez, he's such an  _idiot!_

"Huh?" Masamune quirks an eyebrow and looks at him oddly for a moment.

Lowering his hand from in front of his mouth, Ritsu clears his throat. "I'm, uh, really curious about it now," he finishes lamely. Wow, that didn't even sound convincing to  _him._

And apparently, Masamune wasn't very convinced either, if his raised eyebrow and questioning gaze is anything to go by.

Ritsu silently prays with everything he has that Masamune will drop it, and chalk it up to his usual weirdness.

Luckily, Masamune does, but not without letting Ritsu know that: "I see we still need to work on your lying skills," with that damned knowing glint back in his eyes.

Ritsu winces, and guilt settles into the pit of his stomach. He hates that he has to keep the truth from Masamune, but he can't see any other option, for now.

Shaking his head, Masamune smiles wryly and drops his hand on top of Ritsu's head. No difficult task, since the top of Ritsu's head barely reaches underneath his nose. "Wait here for a second, okay? I just need to check on something, and then I'll be right back," he promises, ruffling Ritsu's hair.

Ritsu's lungs freeze, and he forgets to be offended by Masamune mussing his hair. _'What? No!'_ He internally panics.  _'Don't leave me alone here!'_ He may have been to this village before, and truly think that Marukawa is a lovely place, but -and this is very embarrassing to admit- he's… never been in a village this crowded alone.

Back in his own kingdom, he'd been lucky if his parents allowed him to visit their town every couple of months, but even for those rare instances, he'd been required to take no less than three bodyguards with him. His "entourage" had hardly projected a welcoming or approachable appearance, and it had always saddened him when the people would fall silent at the sight of him, and clear a path as he passed. So, when he was fifteen or so, he'd given up on going into the village altogether.

Before last week, he hadn't stepped foot out of the cold, confining stone walls of his palace, or past the towering, iron gates surrounding the garden just outside of it, for the last ten years. And here, there are people bustling around, running their errands, and the merchants are shouting, trying to sell their products, and everything is just becoming so unbearably  _loud._

Some of the panicked uneasiness Ritsu's feeling must show on his face because Masamune frowns, suddenly. "Are you okay? You just got really pale," he says, concern dripping from his voice as he takes a step closer to Ritsu and peers at him intently.

Ritsu's heart rate increases, and now it can only be partly blamed on the bit of anxiety that had unexpectedly struck him. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he says, aiming for casual.

Masamune doesn't believe him, judging by the skeptical tilt of his mouth. "I won't be gone long, so just don't move, and I'll come right back," he says reassuringly.

"Okay." Ritsu nods, forcing a small smile that feels too weak.

Masamune gives Ritsu's shoulder a quick squeeze and promises to return shortly one more time before he expertly maneuvers through the crowd and walks into a nearby shop.

A bakery? Strange; Masamune doesn't seem to be the type that likes sweets.

Stomach twisting into knots, Ritsu realizes that he is truly alone, for essentially the first time in his life. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.  _'It's_ fine.  _Masamune will be back soon, so there's no reason for me to be this worried,'_ he tells himself firmly. It works, a little bit, but he still mentally urges Masamune to hurry up with whatever the hell it is he's doing.

"Hey, you." An unfamiliar voice reaches Ritsu's ears. It doesn't sound hostile, but it doesn't sound particularly friendly, either.

Ritsu looks up in surprise as he's unceremoniously pulled from his nervous fretting.  _'Me?'_ Has he already managed to offend somebody in the whole five minutes he's been standing here? Looking around for the source of the voice, his eyes land on the culprit, standing about three feet or so away.

The man vying for his attention is… not what Ritsu had been expecting. His hair is jet-black and carefully styled. His clothes -black pants and a deep, emerald green button down shirt with the first two buttons undone that looks silky to the touch- are nice, and impressively clean; in spite of all the chaos happening around them. He can't be any taller than Ritsu, and his round face and wide, cocoa brown eyes give off a youthful aura of innocence.

There's something there though, sharp and tucked away behind that faux innocent appearance, that makes Ritsu frown. He's learned by now to keep his guard up around this kind of person. "Uh, can I help you with something," he asks warily. Unthinkingly, his legs tense, preparing himself to run.

The man holds up his hands in a gesture of peace. He must be able to sense Ritsu's agitation. "Whoa, sorry there. I didn't mean to startle you," he says, smiling sheepishly.

Ritsu slowly inches a step back, not falling for this for a second. It's probably his bitter jadedness from being betrayed by people he once trusted speaking here, but now he expects anyone who smiles at him like that to be trying to lull him into a false sense of security.

"My name is Shouta, but everyone around here calls me Kisa," the man introduces himself brightly. Then, he holds out his hand; most likely for a handshake.

Reluctantly, Ritsu accepts it, and a jolt of surprise runs through him when he leans that Kisa's hands are astoundingly soft.

Kisa's beam widens. "I've seen you around here before, but I never got the chance to introduce myself properly."

"Oh, okay…" Ritsu says slowly. That somebody would specifically seek  _him_ out, just for something like that makes no sense to him, and his eyes find themselves scanning the crowd, searching for Masamune. "Um, I'm Ritsu," he returns the introduction hesitantly. "Ritsu Ono-," he cuts himself off, internally cursing himself for the near slip-up. "Oda."

Kisa grins brightly, and Ritsu's distrust of him increases a few notches. If he noticed Ritsu's hesitation, he doesn't comment on it. "Ritsu, huh? What a cute name!"

Ritsu flinches, hands flying automatically to his ears, and takes a step back at the unexpected shout. It's embarrassing to admit, but he doesn't do very well with loud noises. Especially not people shouting at him. His parents had always… well, he tries not to think about that. Face warm, he lowers his hands. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's- it's okay." Kisa's eyes widen, and something like a pained, pitying understanding flashes across his face. But it only lasts a second, and Ritsu almost thinks he imagined it. Kisa clears his throat, and what he says next steals his focus back effortlessly. "Hey, you're usually with Masamune, right? How did you meet our prince," he asks curiously. His voice is a lot quieter, now.

Ritsu's chest flips at the unexpected mention of Masamune's name. "Oh, um, that's kind of a long story…" he says, hoping that Kisa won't press the issue.

It doesn't look like that will be the case, though, as the inquisitive light only shines brighter in Kisa's eyes. He opens his mouth, probably to ask more questions, but Ritsu is saved before he gets the opportunity.

"Hey," a deep, and thankfully familiar voice says firmly, easily capturing both Ritsu and Kisa's attention.

Ritsu turns towards where he thinks the voice came from, and the tightness in his chest and tension in his legs eases when he sees Masamune has returned. Now, he can breathe properly again, and he lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

Kisa grins, and a hint of that hidden intelligence and cunningness slips through his facade. "Well, good afternoon, your highness," he says, bowing shallowly towards Masamune as he approaches them.

"Kisa," Masamune returns the greeting flatly. "Are you being a nuisance again?" He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Ritsu expectantly.

Ritsu's cheeks heat. "Oh, no, he was just," he babbles, not sure what he's even trying to say, if he's telling the truth.

Lips quirking, Masamune uncrosses his arms. "It's okay, Ritsu. Don't mind him," he says, with an undeniable tint of fondness in his tone and eyes as he looks at Ritsu.

_Thump._

Ritsu resists the urge to put a hand against his chest. It's doing that thing again, where it misses a beat.

Masamune juts his thumb in Kisa's direction. "He may be a lecherous prostitute, but other than that, he's reasonably harmless," he shrugs, like that was an entirely casual revelation.

Which it was  _not._ Ritsu blinks once. Twice.  _'He's a what!?'_ This man who barely looks older than a teenager is a… a…!

The slick, catlike gleam in Kisa's eyes now makes much more sense.

Masamune simply laughs at Ritsu's no-doubt horrified expression, and Kisa pouts. "You are so mean," he whines at Masamune. Then, he directs his next statement at Ritsu. "Don't believe everything you hear. It gets a bad rep, true, but it's really a lot of fun," he says earnestly. A slightly mischievous glow flickers across his face. "At least,  _I_ think it is," he says, smiling coyly.

Ritsu feels faint.

Masamune smacks Kisa lightly on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Kisa frowns at Masamune, and exaggeratedly covers the spot he'd been struck with his hands.

Masamune rolls his eyes and ignores him. "That's enough of that," he huffs. "Stay away from him, got it?" He tilts his head towards Ritsu. "I don't want your irresponsible lifestyle influencing him," he states firmly.

Any normal person would probably be offended by that, but Kisa just laughs, unaffected. "Like  _you're_ one to talk about that kind of thing, your royal highness," he says, voice sugary sweet. "Almost the entire kingdom knows about your playboy reputation, let's not forget," he says smugly.

' _Playboy?!'_ Ritsu's jaw hangs slightly open. Sure, Masamune is good-looking, but to call a prince  _that_ to his face?

Kisa is a very brave person.

Masamune tsks. "Hey, not in front of him," he commands sternly.

' _He's not denying it…'_ Ritsu's not sure why that thought makes him feel slightly nauseous. Surely there's some kind of misunderstanding, right?

Curiously, the tips of Masamune's ears turn just a bit pink, and he won't return Ritsu's questioning gaze.

An unpleasant twinge of… something strikes Ritsu's chest and his stomach. He's not sure if he wants to know more, or not.

Fortunately, the chance to ask questions is soon lost. "Fine, fine," Kisa surrenders reluctantly, but that glimmer of amusement stays with him. "I won't embarrass you in front of your new beau."

' _What!?'_

Ritsu chokes on air. "I'm not his-!" He can't even finish his sentence, his face is growing far too hot.

Strangely, Masamune doesn't join him in his denial.

A knowing glint, one that is eerily similar to the one Masamune gets that irritates Ritsu to no end, enters Kisa's eyes. "I just wanted to say hi, really. You've brought him into town a few times before, but you never introduced him to me," Kisa tells Masamune accusingly.

Masamune rolls his eyes. "That was the point; I didn't  _want_ him to meet you," he says bluntly.

"Too bad," Kisa smirks. "It's your own fault, though. He was just standing here, looking all lost and afraid when you left him here alone," he laments, clutching the shirt over his chest dramatically.

"I was doing no such thing!" Ritsu's protests fall on deaf ears.

"He was so  _cute!_ I couldn't stop myself from coming over and finally meeting him," Kisa shrugs offhandedly.

A new wave of embarrassed heat lights up Ritsu's cheeks. He's never met anybody as... exuberant as Kisa, to put it lightly.

Masamune huffs in annoyance. "I know he's cute, dumbass. That's why I never brought him to where you work. Your people would have eaten him alive," he declares like he's stating an undeniable fact.

Ritsu's unheard objections die on his lips. His mind short circuits as he processes Masamune's last statement. Did Masamune just call him  _cute?!_ There's no way that happened; his ears must be malfunctioning, right!?

Kisa laughs heartily. "Okay, that's fair. You're probably right," he admits cheerfully. "But with looks like he's got, can you blame them?" He peers at Ritsu critically, and takes a step closer, and starts walking in circles around him, like some kind of predator encircling its prey.

Ritsu fidgets nervously with the hem of his shirt as Kisa inspects him far too closely for his liking. He honestly has no idea what the hell is going on, but that's how it's been since the day he ran away from home. He's starting to get used to the feeling.

Kisa nods firmly to himself as if confirming a suspicion. Ritsu releases a slow breath of relief when he steps out of his personal space. "Yeah, with a cute face and shy personality like he has, he'd be a goner," he says matter-of-factly. "Hell, my boss would probably try to recruit him. He'd bring in some good money. I know damn well that even some of my coworkers would probably pay a pretty penny for a night with him."

Ritsu spontaneously forgets how to breathe. His face feels like he's sitting directly in front of an open flame. He has never wished to be able to disappear into thin air more than in this moment.

Apparently, Kisa's taken his joke a little too far. With a low, almost inaudible rumble coming from his throat that sounds oddly similar to a growl, Masamune steps in front of Ritsu, shielding him from Kisa's view.  _"Like hell."_

"Uh oh, somebody's mad," Kisa says, sounding all too delighted to be genuine. He peeks around Masamune to look at Ritsu. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you by saying any of that; it's only the truth," he whispers conspiratorially. "But I don't think our dear prince likes what I just said about you."

"No, I didn't," Masamune confirms coldly. Without turning around to look at Ritsu, he grabs Ritsu's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "Come on, Ritsu. We're done here," he says, pulling him down the road, and away from Kisa.

"Aw, you're no fun, your highness," Kisa protests, following after them.

Masamune ignores him, continuing to gently drag Ritsu away, carefully guiding him through the crowd.

Kisa stops and sighs. "Alright, fine, I can take a hint," he grumbles unhappily. "It's about time for me to get to work, anyway. Bye, Rittie!" His happy shout echoes through the crowded roads and draws a few angry glares.

"Don't call him that," Masamune orders sternly.

Ritsu's cheeks burn fiercely.  _'Rittie?'_ He's never had a nickname before, and he's not sure how he feels about being given one now, and especially from an eccentric person like Kisa.

Kisa's voice is growing further away now. Masamune doesn't show any signs of slowing, though "There are always lots of customers that need to be satisfied, you know," Kisa says, voice practically a purr.

Shock forces the air from Ritsu's lungs, at hearing something so shamelessly suggestive, and he reflexively looks over his shoulder.

The last thing he sees is Kisa standing a good distance behind them, hand on his hip and sly smile on his face. Then he blinks, and Kisa's vanished into the crowd.

Masamune notices Kisa's absence as well. "Good riddance," he says darkly, slowing in his walk through the street. He never lets go of Ritsu's hand, though.

Ritsu can't bring himself to point it out. His heart thuds when he realizes that their fingers are even entwined together firmly. "Um, so," he stutters, trying to get his nervously pounding heart back under control. "Do you hate Kisa or something," he asks, unable to contain his curiosity. Masamune and Kisa had given the impression of reluctant acquaintances, at the most.

Surprisingly, Masamune shakes his head in denial. "No, not at all. Where in the world did you get that idea? We've been friends for years," he says plainly, raising an eyebrow at Ritsu like  _he's_ the ridiculous one.

' _Friends?'_ Ritsu thinks about Masamune's somewhat hostile attitude towards Kisa, and the flippant, sarcastic demeanor that Kisa had displayed in return. He can admit that he doesn't have a lot of knowledge when it comes to friendship, but the way Masamune and Kisa had interacted was… not what Ritsu imagines when he hears the word  _friend._

Then again, what does Ritsu know? An is the only person in the world he can honestly say he thought of as a friend, back home, so it's not like he can determine what different kinds of friendship are like. Ugh, people are so confusing! They will never make sense to him. It's probably best if he gives up on trying to ever understand them now.

Setting into motion again, Ritsu startles and stumbles when Masamune suddenly starts walking again. "Don't worry about him, for now. And if you see him again, and I'm not with you, come find me," he instructs Ritsu firmly.

Instinctively, Ritsu bristles at being told what to do. For a prince, he's never been very good at taking orders from others. "And why should I do that," he asks, being forced to pick up his pace if he wants to keep up with Masamune's longer strides. Dammit, why is he so much taller than him!?

Masamune doesn't even blink as he says: "Because I don't like the idea of you being alone with him." It's so casual, like he's talking about the weather.

The air gets stuck in Ritsu's lungs, and he can feel his cheeks warm to a dangerous degree. "That's-" His voice is hoarse when he speaks, so he clears his throat. "That's not something for you to decide," he says, but he can't bring himself to look Masamune in the eye as he does so.

Masamune chuckles at Ritsu's none-too hidden embarrassment and squeezes his hand. "Yes, yes, whatever you say," he says placatingly.

Ritsu pouts at his patronizing tone, and Masamune laughs harder; the jerk.

Masamune's laughter finally fades, and he slows to a stop. His grip tightens on Ritsu's hand briefly before he lets go.

Ritsu's hand feels cold without Masamune holding it. Not that he'd ever admit  _that._

"We're here," Masamune announces. That amused, secretive glint from this morning is back in his eyes.

 _Here,_ turns out to be the bakery Ritsu had seen Masamune duck into earlier. Apparently, he's a fan of  _Kirishima's Sweets and Treats._ Not the name Ritsu would have chosen, but hey, to each their own. It still baffles him why Masamune is so insistent upon taking him to this place. "Um, sorry, but I don't really like sweets all that much," he apologizes sheepishly. "Do you?"

Masamune's smirk merely widens at that. "No, not often. But that's fine. We're not here for the sweets, anyway," he says cryptically.

Ritsu's confusion only grows. If they're not here, at a bakery, for sweets, then what could possibly in here that Masamune finds so captivating? He tries to fight it, but ultimately, he loses to the overwhelming curiosity at being faced with Masamune being so aggravatingly mysterious.

Masamune unsuccessfully tries to hide his grin as he opens the door to the bakery and holds it for Ritsu.

Grumbling, Ritsu walks through it. His mild annoyance disappears in an instant, though, as the warm, savory smell of baking pastries fill his nose. He may not care for sweets, but he can't deny that it smells  _amazing._

The inside is small but oh-so-wonderfully warm and cozy. There are many different types of fresh pastries arranged neatly behind a glass case, and they all look delicious, even though Ritsu doesn't consider himself to have a sweet tooth. The furniture in the sitting area is worn, but it's easy to tell that it's been well cared for, and it still looks nice and comfortable.

Rather than joining him inside, Masamune stays perched in the doorway, closely watching Ritsu's expression.

Ritsu's about to ask why, but the reason becomes apparent all too soon.

"Good afternoon. Welcome in," a gruff, familiar voice greets from behind the counter.

Ritsu's eyes widen, and his lungs stop working for the umpteenth time that day. Because there is  _no_ way he's awake right now. This has to be a dream. But no matter how long he stares, the scene doesn't change. He even tries pinching the back of his hand, but that doesn't help, either.

Plus, the severe frown is still there, as is the prickly way he speaks. His hair may be pulled back by a bandana, and the red apron he's wearing may horribly contrast his normal chauffeur uniform, but there's no mistaking that the person behind the counter is none other than Yokozawa.

Ritsu slaps a hand over his mouth in a fruitless attempt to smother the laughter borne of surprise that threatens to pour out of him.

Yokozawa still hasn't looked up, concentrating on his current task of carefully setting down the tray of freshly baked pastries he's holding down without dropping it. "How can I help you," he asks; unaware.

Ritsu's barely concealed laughter must be contagious because as Masamune stares at him, his lips purse in amusement as well. "Oh, I'll just have one order of embarrassment, please," he says nonchalantly.

Yokozawa's shoulders tense and his head snaps up. His eyes narrow darkly at Masamune, and he sets down the tray more roughly than necessary. "What are you doing back here already," he asks brusquely, all professional politeness that had been in his voice completely gone.

Masamune merely snickers at Yokozawa's open aggravation. "I already said: to embarrass you, of course," he shrugs, amused eyes drifting towards Ritsu.

Yokozawa follows his gaze, and his eyes widen, before narrowing angrily as an infuriated blush reddens his cheeks. "What the hell did you bring  _him_ here for," he demands harshly.

"Because I wanted to see his face, and yours, when he found out about your second, part-time job," Masamune admits easily.

Yokozawa scowls. "Like I care what he thinks," he grumbles dismissively.

Ritsu is laughing too hard to be offended by that. In fact, he's laughing so hard that he doubles over, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Masamune finally leaves the doorway and makes his way to pat Ritsu's back worriedly.

"See, this is why you shouldn't have brought him here," Yokozawa complains.

Masamune shakes his head, and a smile is pulling his lips. "Are you kidding me, this is adorable," he declares with an outright grin.

Ritsu's breathing falters at that, and he chokes on his laughter until he starts coughing violently. "Who- who the hell is  _adorable?!"_  He demands between desperate coughs.

Masamune simply continues patting his back. "I think I'll start bringing him here every day. Both of your reactions are better than I could have hoped for."

Ritsu and Yokozawa both object to that. Loudly.

Masamune just laughs at them.

Ritsu will be honest: he still doesn't quite understand Masamune's perception of friendship. In all the books he's read, he always imagined it… a little different. Softer, or maybe more heartfelt. Definitely not like the way in which Masamune and Yokozawa start to bicker back and forth like arguing children. But then, when he sees the hidden mirth in Masamune's eyes, and the disguised, fond exasperation in Yokozawa's, well, he can kind of see it.

It's nice. And it makes a part of him, one that's growing larger by the day, wish he could tell the truth about who he is, and be closer to Masamune as himself; not Ritsu Oda.

But that kind of wishful thinking is dangerous, and there's no way it can end well. The sand in his hourglass is still running out, and no matter how many trips into the village Masamune takes him on, or how comfortable he is in this strange, new, but  _exciting_  routine, that won't change. He  _knows_ that. He  _knows_ that he has to leave, soon, and that it would be best for everyone involved, himself included, if he walked out the door right now while no one is paying him any attention.

And yet, he doesn't. Because even though he really  _does_ know all of those things, he also knows that before this week, and meeting Masamune, he'd never felt more free, more excited about things, or more  _alive_ than he does right now.

It's incredible. It's exhilarating. And it's  _terrifying._ Ritsu can't give it up. His chest aches painfully at the very thought.

So, when Masamune throws his arm around Ritsu's shoulders and says: "Alright, I think that's enough for one day. We should head out before Yokozawa loses his head," and sends a final, taunting smirk over his shoulder at Yokozawa, Ritsu doesn't object. 

Yokozawa glares. "Yes, I wholeheartedly agree with your idea, for once. Get out," he orders flatly.

Masamune's grin widens, and he shrugs, tightening his arm around Ritsu in the process. "Well, what do you say? Should we take one more walk around the town before heading back?"

_Thud._

Ritsu's heartbeat falters briefly when he's accidentally hit with the full force of Masamune's smile. He should say no. He should thank Masamune for all that he's done, and leave Marukawa before he's found, and causes Masamune to get caught up in his mess. He's been here too long already. He  _knows this._

 _"Now, what will you do, Ritsu?"_ Masamune's question from the day after they'd first met suddenly crosses Ritsu's mind. He's still just as conflicted about his answer now, as he was then. Probably even more so, now.

But somehow, in spite of all of this, he finds himself once again giving in to the selfish part of himself that doesn't want to be separated from Masamune.

"Okay," Ritsu nods in agreement.

Masamune's teasing grin softens into something more genuine, like he's just as happy as Ritsu.

Ritsu's chest warms. Geez, to think that he's only known this man for a  _week._ He has a feeling he's in a lot of trouble.

Another grain of sand drops from his hourglass. Ritsu mentally begs it to stop.  _'Just a little longer. Let me stay here, and feel like this for a little longer.'_

He has no idea if it works. All he can do is cross his fingers, and hope for the best. After all, he has a town to explore, a fascinating book to finish, and another day of untold adventures with Masamune to look forward to.

He can't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶@̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶K̶i̶s̶a̶'̶s̶ ̶j̶o̶b̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶v̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶e̶l̶s̶e̶,̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶?̶ ̶A̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶s̶e̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶s̶o̶o̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶e̶r̶t̶a̶i̶n̶,̶ ̶p̶r̶i̶n̶c̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶n̶d̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶r̶o̶l̶l̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶ ̶J̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶.̶
> 
> Hmm. Ritsu and Masamune sure seem to be happy together, settling in to their nice little routine. It would be a darn shame if... somebody were to find out where Ritsu's been hiding and disrupt that.... wouldn't it? :) 
> 
> Also, Just in case you missed it earlier, LOOK EVERYBODY  
> [I GOT FANART!!!!!](https://literally-ritsu.tumblr.com/post/180397647189/i-havent-drawn-for-fun-in-months-so-oof-idk-what)
> 
> P.S- I'm really sorry, but I might need to take a little break from this story and Being Heard. I'll still try to write, but finals week is upon us, and I *really* need to buckle down and study. It hopefully won't be for long, but my writing time is going to be majorly decreased until they're over. I'm sorry, and I'll see you all as soon as I can!!
> 
> P.P.S- My schedule at work has been messed up lately since we got a new manager (he sucks) so I'm posting this before I leave for my first ever closing shift. I'm just hoping i get home by midnight, ugh. So, I won't be able to respond to any comments probably until tomorrow morning, but I promise I'm reading and appreciating each and every one! Wish me luck, I've never worked that late at night, and my eyesight and night vision is really bad so I'm nervous about driving home


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can run, but you can't hide. And sometimes, you can't do either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this fic, I swear!! Real Life has just been a pain lately. 
> 
> Also: [Look, I got a cover!!!](https://literally-ritsu.tumblr.com/post/180706415284/stronglysaltystudent-sometimes-i-like-to-make) It's very pretty, and nice, and I love it a lot!!!!
> 
> Okay, I'm done now.

Prince Masamune Takano is still not quite sure what to make of Ritsu Oda.

Ritsu has been with him for just over a month now, and not all that much has changed, to be honest. They still wake up at around the same time almost every morning, and have breakfast together before some "urgent matter" or other forces Masamune away, briefly. Strangely enough, the  _urgent matters_ hardly ever seem urgent enough to warrant leaving Ritsu.

Masamune tries to spend as much time with Ritsu as he can, but his royal responsibilities are sadly unsympathetic to that fact. It never fails to make an unpleasant knot of guilt form in his stomach when he has to leave Ritsu to his own devices, like Masamune is abandoning him, as ridiculous as that sounds. But Ritsu always claims to understand.

"It's fine, Masamune. Please don't ignore the things you need to do. I'm used to being alone. I can handle it for a few hours," he'd shrugged easily one day when Masamune had asked him about it. The way he said it wasn't sad, or self-pitying, but resigned; like he was stating an undeniable, unchangeable fact.

That had bothered Masamune, even though it didn't seem to bother Ritsu much. Although perhaps the fact that it hadn't bothered Ritsu was what had bothered Masamune most of all.

It had also served as a harsh reminder of just how little Masamune truly knew about Ritsu. Sure he knew small things; how Ritsu liked his coffee, what kind of books he enjoyed, and how worryingly often he could fall asleep sitting up in an armchair, barely keeping the novel in his hands from slipping out of his clutches, but that was it.

Masamune knows some things about this strange man he'd essentially kidnapped, (yes, he knows that there was probably a better way to go about that, but it had been late, and Ritsu had looked so  _tired.)_ but at the same time, he doesn't really know anything at all.

Well, that's not entirely true. One thing he does know without a doubt, is that the younger man he stumbled across in the middle of the woods that night has long become... something  _more_  in Masamune's eyes. He can't help but be drawn in by Ritsu's endearing stubbornness, his unending kindness that he tries -often unsuccessfully- to hide, and, well, pretty much everything about him captivates Masamune.

But, though a lovestruck fool Masamune may be, he's no idiot, and he can tell that Ritsu is hiding something. The way he sometimes stops himself from speaking in the middle of a sentence by slapping his hand over his mouth, as if he'd nearly said something a little too truthful is a pretty obvious sign, but it's cute that Ritsu still thinks he's being subtle.

Ritsu may make his heart ache in the most pleasant way whenever he smiles, but Masamune can't let himself forget that he is a runaway. And typically, runaways are never running from anything good. He could be a thief, a con artist, hell, he could be a wanted criminal for all Masamune knows.

Masamune is perfectly aware of these possibilities, and more, and a part of him scolds himself for not being more wary about taking in a stranger he'd found wandering around in the dead of night at the beginning of all this. Even so, he can't bring himself to regret his decision, or to think Ritsu capable of any sort of deceit or dishonesty that would cause him any harm. Especially not when he thinks about that awful look that had been on Ritsu's face the day after they met.

Ritsu's eyes, gorgeous and brighter than the sunlight through the leaves in the trees Masamune has seen every day of his life, had held so many emotions it was dizzying. There was confusion, when Masamune had first offered him a place to stay, and a helpless, fearful apprehension that was only too easy to read: Ritsu had  _no_ idea was doing. He clearly hadn't put much thought at all into any sort of plan to follow once he'd successfully run away from whatever it was he was running from, and now he was just… lost, with no one but himself to rely on.

It had made something tighten painfully in Masamune's chest, so he did something to make it go away.

Ritsu's expression when Masamune had suggested he stay at the palace was priceless. And seeing the anxious light in his eyes fade into a soft, cautious hopefulness when he'd realized that Masamune was being entirely genuine had been surprisingly satisfying. But despite Masamune's proposal, Ritsu had still attempted to go his own way.

 _"It's probably best if we part ways now,"_ Ritsu had insisted. " _You, you're really nice, even though I can't figure out why."_ His cheeks had flushed lightly. _"I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have."_

That moment easily cleared away any misgivings Masamune had been loosely holding onto regarding Ritsu's trustworthiness. He may have his secrets, but how could Masamune be suspicious of somebody so completely and utterly  _sincere?_  It was impossible to mistrust that hesitant, nervous smile on Ritsu's face that did not match the trepidation in his eyes when he'd shakily told Masamune he'd like to stay,  _"As long as you're_ sure _I'm not imposing."_

Masamune was  _certain_. And even now, he still is.

An unwitting smile curves his lips as he raises his fist to knock on Ritsu's door. Well, it was really meant as more of a general guest room in the past, but now, with books laying on almost every available flat surface, the curtain opened to provide better light for reading, and a soothing, comfortably warm aura that had never been present in the nearly unused room for as long as Masamune can remember, it feels strange, now, to think of it as anything but  _'Ritsu's room.'_

A low hum of excitement rumbles in Masamune's chest. He hasn't seen Ritsu yet today, and that is a travesty that needs to be remedied immediately. "Ritsu," he calls, rapping his fist against the door three times. "Are you-" the door suddenly swings open, and surprise halts his movements completely as a head of light brown hair and a pair of emerald green eyes pop out from behind the door.

Ritsu's eyes widen in surprise and a light red dusts over his cheeks as he finds himself suddenly standing in front of Masamune; he hadn't been expecting that either, apparently. He recovers quickly, though, and a sunny smile that jars Masamune's heart breaks across his face. "Masamune, good morning!"

That smile and that cheerful greeting are far too lethal a combination for this early in the morning. Nevertheless, Masamune unthinkingly finds himself returning it. "Good morning, Ritsu," he says, only slightly embarrassed at how…  _soft_ he sounds, even to his own ears. Thank goodness Yokozawa isn't anywhere in sight, he would never let Masamune live this down. "Are you going somewhere," he asks curiously. He did not miss the fact that Ritsu was clearly leaving when he showed up.

Ritsu's smile never wavers as he nods. "Yes, I was just going to go for a little walk around before it got too late. Your country is nice, but it gets so  _hot_ here during the day," he says, teasing accusation in his voice.

Masamune is briefly caught off guard. Ritsu isn't one for such lighthearted joking, and this is a nice change. Playing along, he nods solemnly. "Oh, well that just won't do," he tsks. "A kind, delicate gentlemen such as yourself should  _never_ have to deal with  _heat,"_ he proclaims in an exaggeratedly scandalized tone.

Ritsu makes a face at being called  _delicate._

Masamune has to concentrate intently if he doesn't want to laugh and lose their little game. "I'll be sure to file a complaint with the sun," he vows. "This outrage will not be allowed to continue."

Ritsu clears his throat and speaks in a comically forced diplomatic voice. "Good, then," he says, not a trace of anything but complete seriousness on his face. He manages to keep it up for all of five seconds before he bites the corner of his bottom lip.

Masamune's lips curl, and the two of them burst into laughter at the same time. The good kind, that makes his stomach start to ache the longer it lasts. Eventually, he's able to regain control of his composure, but it still takes him a second to fully catch his breath. He hasn't laughed that hard in a long time.

Ritsu's laughter slowly fades as well, but his amused grin and the mirth glittering in his eyes thankfully do not. From how flushed his cheeks are right now, it's probably safe to say that he is just as unused to such open displays of joy as Masamune.

Something in Masamune's chest clenches at that. Silently, he declares it his new personal mission to make Ritsu laugh like that as often as possible from now on, for as long as Ritsu stays with him. Which, ideally, will be for a very long time. "I don't mean to impose, but would you mind if I joined you on your walk," he asks, giving Ritsu the opportunity to say no, but hoping he says yes.

Unsurprisingly, Ritsu does. And, this is probably Masamune's imagination getting ahead of itself, but it almost looks like Ritsu's blush brightens as he nods. "Sure, that would be nice," he says, looking down briefly, and then back up at a spot just over Masamune's shoulder.

His embarrassment is unfairly adorable, Masamune thinks.

"As long as you don't have other things you need to be doing right now," Ritsu adds hastily, meeting Masamune's eyes once again to level him with a scolding gaze.

He's so charmingly considerate, how could Masamune not have a soft spot for him? Feeling lighter than he has in a while, he reaches out and carefully grabs Ritsu's hand. He is not surprised to learn that Ritsu's hands are just like him: unfairly warm. "I don't," he confirms. But even if he did have any other matters to attend to, they would have just had to wait. Ritsu is far more important than sitting through some boring, stuffy meeting where nothing ever gets accomplished.

Ritsu's eyes drift towards their now linked hands, and his blush brightens ever so slightly. "O-okay, then," he says, thinly disguising his nervousness with a quick cough to clear his throat. "If you say so."

Masamune's grin widens into something stupidly pleased. He starts forward -maybe he'll take Ritsu through the part of the gardens he hasn't had a chance to show him yet- and waits patiently as Ritsu falls into step beside him. He knows that he should let go of Ritsu's hand, but a small, childishly selfish part of him doesn't want to, so he only tightens his grip.

If Ritsu notices, he doesn't say a word.

A content glow of warmth like Masamune's never known settles in his chest, even though all he's doing is something as simple as holding Ritsu's hand, and walking next to him. Already, he's addicted to the feeling, and can't imagine how he ever lived without it before. Carefully, he sneaks a glance at the man treading silently along at his side.

A small smile is pulling at the corners of Ritsu's lips that makes something in Masamune's heart twinge. It's so sincere; so impossibly earnest. It makes it dangerously easy to forget the dark clouds of uncertainty that are hanging over his head.

_Who are you, Ritsu Oda? What are you running from? And what are you looking for?_

So many questions. But right now, Masamune doesn't care about answering any of them.  _I know this can't last forever,_ he admits, fingers tightening around the smaller hand holding his own.  _But please, let us stay like this for a little while longer._

Making wishes like that never really helped him much in the past but maybe this time will be different.

Only time will tell if that is the case, though. So for now, Masamune forgets about all of the question marks hovering around Ritsu Oda's head, and focuses instead on the warmth that's emitting from where their hands are connected. It's funny, but their hands fit together perfectly.

_Today is going to be a good day._

* * *

Prince Ritsu Onodera is starting to get used to the complete and utter chaos that is the Kingdom of Marukawa's busy village.

' _Ex-prince,'_ he reminds himself sharply. He really needs to get used to that, but even after over a month, it still sounds just as foreign and incomprehensible. ' _And you go by Oda, now.'_ That name, too, sounds alien to his ears. Thinking about all of this makes something in his chest hurt and his stomach ache, so he doesn't.

After their enjoyable walk earlier, they'd had a late breakfast before Masamune had suggested that the two of them go to the bookshop in town for a while. Oh-so-casually, he'd mentioned that Usami Akihiko's newest book was scheduled to be released today; none-too-discreetly hiding a knowing grin when Ritsu had gasped in delight. Of course, Ritsu agreed without a second thought.

Yokozawa must have been working at his other job in the bakery today, though, because the driver of the carriage was the one with the constant, serene smile named Mino. He'd taken them to the heart of the village, at Masamune's request, so, here they are.

People of all ages rush about from stall to stall, or shop to shop without a pause. Just looking at them makes Ritsu feel tired. Shopkeepers and stall runners stand proudly in front of their merchandise and try to entice patrons closer. The sight of so much electric energy and activity in the air still makes Ritsu nervous, but it's been vastly improved since he'd arrived in this place.

The first time Ritsu had been here, he had been admittedly terrified. Not being allowed to leave his own castle for the last ten years, he had forgotten how  _loud_ people can be. Now, though, as long as he has Masamune with him, it isn't so bad. Something about him makes Ritsu feel safe, but he hasn't figured out why yet.

It had taken quite a few visits for him to learn how to control the way his heart would start pounding heavily, his breathing would become shaky and uneven, and how his mouth would turn dry and his skin would suddenly feel unbearably cold whenever they came into town, but now he's even starting to enjoy the incredible sight of so much life around him.

Still, he can only handle it for so long before that nervous churning in his stomach starts to get to him. The sight of so many people is overwhelming, especially compared to the empty rooms and hallways he was forced to get used to...

"Come on," Masamune says, snapping Ritsu out of his distracted thoughts. "The bookstore is this way."

Internally thanking Masamune for getting him out of his own, worried head, Ritsu nods, and an excited smile subconsciously forms on his face. Besides An, books had been his closest companions for years, and that has not changed. He hadn't been inside a bookstore in ages. He hopes it's still like a library.

Masamune must have been looking somewhere else than at the road, since he stumbles briefly before regaining his footing. Looking away quickly, he blinks and clears his throat before facing forward once again and guiding the two of them through the roaring crowd.

Ritsu wonders what he was looking at. For some reason, the tips of his ears look a bit pink.

"Stay close," Masamune instructs firmly. "There's a lot of people here today. I would hate for you to get lost."

His concern would be sweet, but there's a note of teasing underneath his tone that rustles Ritsu's feathers the wrong way. "Thanks," he says flatly, "but I'm not a child."

"No," Masamune agrees, having the nerve to toss a taunting smile over his shoulder at Ritsu. "Just short."

Outrage instantly boils Ritsu's blood and heats his skin. "Excuse me, but I happen to be of average height," he claims defensively. "You're just ridiculously tall." It's not his fault that Masamune is nearly a full foot taller than him! The man's height isn't normal, or fair!

Masamune's irritatingly amused grin only widens. "What? Did you say something," he asks, craning his neck to look down his nose at Ritsu. "I couldn't hear you from all the way down there."

' _This guy…'_ Ritsu grits his teeth, trying to ignore the way his cheeks are beginning to warm in both anger and embarrassment.

Masamune finally snorts, and bursts into uncontrollable laughter, much to Ritsu's chagrin. "Ah, the look on your face right now," he says, almost unable to speak because of how hard he's laughing.

An offended growl escapes Ritsu's throat, as his face heats up even further. Fine, then! If Masamune wants to be such a jerk, he can just go to the bookstore by himself! Silently, he storms off while said jerk is still laughing at him.  _'It's this way, right? I'll just go in and get the book myself,'_ he huffs silently. He'll admit, it's hardly the most scathing response, but it's all he can think of. Apologizing as he bumps shoulders with another pedestrian, he loses himself in the crowd.

Walking in the direction he and Masamune had already been going, Ritsu keeps an eye out for the bookstore, or at least a sign leading to it. There are boutiques and food stalls and clothing stands as far as the eye can see, but not a bookshop in sight, and now, no sight of Masamune anywhere.  _'Uh oh.'_ His stomach clenches as it twists into a knot of apprehension.

After walking for ten minutes straight, he still hasn't found one. But it's fine. This is fine. Maybe it's still just a little further up ahead?

It isn't.

Okay, then it has to be, over here, right?

No, not there.

Oh, maybe it's down this road?

Still no.

On the other side?

No.

Did he pass it? Is it that way? Where the  _hell_  is this bookstore?

' _Oh, no.'_

* * *

Twenty, or maybe it's thirty minutes of wandering around aimlessly later, Ritsu is finally forced to consider the possibility that he is hopelessly lost. And now, he's turned at so many roads and corners that he doesn't recognize, he couldn't go back the way he came if he had a map and a compass, which of course he doesn't.

Somebody who apparently can't be bothered to watch where they're going brushes past Ritsu, rudely knocking him nearly off his feet, and directly into another disgruntled person. "I- I'm sorry," Ritsu apologizes as the man he bumped into shoots him with a nasty glare.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Another person orders him from behind, elbowing her way past him.

A jolt of pain flares up at his forearm where the woman's unreasonably strong elbow catches him. "S-sorry…"

' _There are so many people…'_

_Thump thump thump_

Ritsu's heart rate picks up to a pace that can't be healthy, and despite the warm air outside, he shivers. Breathing is suddenly a much more tedious task than usual.

' _Don't panic, don't panic, calm down,'_ he orders himself. Sadly, it seems that his habit of ignoring being told what to do can be directed at even himself. Oh,  _why_ did he act like such an idiot and leave Masamune behind? He can't do this; he can't  _breathe._ The open space around him does nothing to dispel the sudden, claustrophobic sensation tearing at his skin and ruthlessly crushing the air from his lungs. 

Ritsu needs to leave.

There's an ocean of people surrounding him on all sides. He feels like he's drowning.

He needs to leave, he needs to leave, he needs to  _leave._ He should have never tried to run away from his castle; what was he  _thinking?_

There's a reason his parents, the staff, and his people all thought he was unfit to take over. It may have been awful, living more like a prisoner than a prince in that stone cold place, but right now he  _craves_ the familiar, deafeningly silent solitude if it means that he can get away from all of this  _noise._

There are too many people here. He'll be fine, if he can just get out of this godforsaken crowd to a place with no people, with no eyes staring at him making his skin crawl and itch and burn, and no voices speaking so loudly around him that his ears ring. He needs to leave, he needs to go to a quiet place, he needs to calm down and he needs to be able to  _breathe-_

"Rittie?"

A choked gasp of surprise that sounds horribly similar to a sob breaks past Ritsu's lips when a blessedly familiar voice calls out to him.

"Rittie!" Shouta Kisa's voice is shrill and panicked as he runs towards Ritsu, stopping just before they crash into each other. The distress on his face is genuine, despite the fact that they're hardly close acquaintances. For whatever reason, Kisa appears to have obtained a soft spot for Ritsu in the short time they've known each other. 

And while Ritsu may think Kisa is... a bit odd, they get along pretty well, and having one more friend in a country he's a foreigner to certainly doesn't hurt. He tries to say something in response, but he can't catch his breath enough to do so. His lungs are  _burning._

"Rittie, hey, are you okay," Kisa asks concernedly.

A hysterical laugh nearly bursts past Ritsu's lips. No, no he is  _not_ okay. He hasn't been okay in twenty-five years.

Kisa's worried frown deepens. "You're really pale, and you're shaking like a leaf!" His hand hovers over Ritsu's shoulder, but never makes contact.

Ritsu is exceeding grateful for that. He honestly doesn't how he would react if somebody tried to touch him right now. Probably very badly. "I'm not… good… with crowds," he confesses through clenched teeth. He tries to take a deep breath in through his nose, but he still can't manage it.

A flash of understanding flickers across Kisa's face, and he nods, jaw set in determination. "Okay, that's okay. Let's get you out of here then, yeah?"

Ritsu's nearly gives himself a nice case of whiplash as he nods enthusiastically.

Kisa smiles at him encouragingly, but his sad, chocolate brown eyes don't match. "I'm going to take your hand, okay? Just so that I don't lose you trying to get us away from this crowd," he says carefully, looking Ritsu in the eye as he does to make sure he understands.

Ritsu does, but he doesn't like it. Nevertheless, he nods reluctantly and tries not to flinch as an uncomfortable pressure tightens around his hand.  _'Kisa is nice. I trust Kisa.'_ This mantra plays on a loop as Kisa gently pulls him somewhere that is hopefully quiet.

"Sorry, sorry." Kisa apologizes continuously as he leads Ritsu away from the ocean of people that was suffocating him.

The unbearable tightness in Ritsu's chest eases ever so slightly, as does the pressure around his hand as the buzzing noise of activity finally fades away. They're in some kind of alleyway, but all he cares about is that there are no people in sight. Shivering a little, he tentatively tries once again to breathe.  _'In, out. In, out.'_

Achingly slowly, Ritsu's heart-rate declines to a somewhat less dangerous level. "Tha-" His voice is hoarse and strained, so he clears his throat. "Thank you, Kisa. I'm so sorry-"

"No," Kisa cuts him off with a tight smile. "Don't apologize. Just breathe."

Unable and unwilling to argue, Ritsu nods weakly and complies. The crushing weight in his lungs lighten.

Kisa also breathes out a sigh of relief, and his forced smile melts into a confused frown. "Where's Masamune? It's rare to see you without him hovering over your shoulder, these days," he says, the smallest bit of joking teasing in his tone.

Ritsu greatly appreciates Kisa trying to distract him. Wincing, he lets out a guilty, sheepish laugh. "Uh, well, he just… kind of irritated me earlier, so I left him behind." Geez, that sounds so embarrassingly childish. "I thought I knew where I was going, but I got turned around at some point."

A soft  _Ah_ of understanding breezes past Kisa's lips.

Ritsu takes one more shaky, shuddering breath. Finally, it doesn't feel like a tight fist is squeezing the inside of his chest, and crushing his lungs. He has no idea how he'll ever repay Kisa. "Thank you so much, for helping me. I owe you a huge favor," he says, dipping his head in a light bow. He has a feeling he may regret promising such a favor to someone in Kisa's… questionable profession, but he won't take it back. Words can't describe how grateful he is to Kisa for saving him. He just prays Kisa goes easy on him.

Kisa waves his hand through the air dismissively. "No, you don't owe me anything, Rittie. I'm just glad you're okay." His sincere, relieved smile only makes Ritsu more guilty. "Now, how about once you've calmed down completely, we go find Masamune and..." his voice slowly trails off, and his shoulders tense as he takes a step forward, placing himself in front of Ritsu.

Ritsu frowns in confusion and lifts his head when Kisa abruptly stops speaking. Too late, he notices that Kisa is no longer looking at him, but rather at something behind him.

"Hey," Kisa says, losing the careful, friendly tone he'd been using with Ritsu in favor of one sharper and colder. "Who are you?"

Alarmed, Ritsu follows Kisa's gaze, and his heart jolts when he sees that the two of them are no longer alone in the out of sight alleyway.

The man who must have followed them is tall, with broad shoulders, hair dark as midnight, and cool, calculating brown eyes that narrow in on Ritsu. A crest that has all but been burned into Ritsu's brain is printed proudly on the chest of his uniform.

The air around them feels like it drops by ten degrees, and goosebumps erupt across Ritsu's skin instantly; cold as ice. His finally tamed racing heart speeds up again. Horror twists his stomach. He  _knows_ this man.  _'No…'_ His breathing ceases, and unbeknownst to him, his hands begin to shake.

"Your Highness!" The man's severe frown and stern glare do not lighten as he approaches Ritsu.

Automatically, Ritsu takes a few steps back, putting as much distance between them as possible.  _'No, there's no way…'_

"I can't believe I actually found you!" Undeterred, the man advances, and reaches out; fingers wrapping like snakes around Ritsu's wrists.

Bile rises up at the back of Ritsu's throat at the repulsive hand on his wrist. He's never been a fan of being touched in general, and this person is perhaps one he dislikes being touched by the most.

Thankfully, the man's grip is quickly removed. "Hey," Kisa snarls, slapping the hand away from Ritsu's wrist. "I asked you a question: who the  _hell_  are you?"

The man scowls darkly at Kisa. "That's none of your business, peasant," he spits coldly. Then, he ignores Kisa's headed protests and turns his attention back to Ritsu. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused," he demands. "Your parents have been worried  _sick."_

Ritsu hates that he flinches. He half-expects the man to burst into flames for telling such an outright lie. Sadly, no such luck. The part of him that had still been holding onto a bit of wild hope that maybe he lost consciousness earlier and is now suffering from a nightmare of epic proportions vanishes. This is much too paralyzing to be anything but real. "We both know that's not true, Nao," he says, the name and words tasting bitter on his tongue.

Nao huffs, as if Ritsu were being childish. "Your spontaneous time away from your duties has not dulled your witty retorts, I see," he says dryly.

Ritsu grits his teeth. Nao's condescending, infuriatingly overbearing, and patronizing attitude towards him has always been something he despised.

Kisa looks between the two of them, eyebrows furrowing in suspicious confusion. "Rittie, do you know him," he asks urgently.

Unsurprisingly, Nao answers before Ritsu gets the chance. It's almost like he'd never left his palace. " _I,_ am an esteemed night of our noble court," he starts haughtily, staring down his nose at Kisa. "As well as Prince Onodera's bodyguard."

Nausea curls in Ritsu's stomach at being reminded of that unfortunate truth.

Next to him, Kisa inhales sharply. His eyes widen in disbelief as he looks back at Ritsu.

Ritsu desperately wants to explain everything to Kisa, but he doesn't get the opportunity to. Nao stuns him back into a horrified silence with his next words.

"And I have come to take my prince back to where he belongs."

' _No!'_ Rejection fills every beat of Ritsu's thundering heart.

Nao regards him cooly. "You've been gone for long enough, your highness." Somehow, he's able to make that hated title sound even more vile to Ritsu's ears. "It's time for you to come home."

Ritsu's blood runs cold and his lungs squeeze painfully. Already, his far too loose hold on the shattered composure he'd just managed to regain not moments ago is slipping through his fingers, like sand through an hourglass. He knew he'd run out of it eventually, but dammit, he wants more  _time!_

More time to spend in this new place he's starting to love so much more deeply than his own so-called home. More time to finally feel like a person instead of a prisoner. More time to explore the castle and the grounds and the village. More time to read Akihiko Usami's brilliant works. More time to get to know Kisa, Mino, And even Yokozawa.

More time with Masamune…

Unfortunately, time has never been on Ritsu's side before, and it doesn't seem like today will be any different in that respect.

All too soon, the runaway prince finds himself struggling to remember how to breathe once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! 
> 
> Just kidding, it's fine. Masamune will *totally* find Ritsu in time, right?
> 
> :)
> 
> P.S- I hope everyone had a good holiday!!!!!!
> 
> P.P.S- So, y'all seen the chapter 29 spoilers yet? Because I did, and may I just say: ANAHAUSHEHEHHDHDJDKRLRLKFKFJHRHDHDHBRBEHSHHDJDJEJJDJDJJEJDJDJDJ DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BOYS AGAIN, NAKAMURA!!! 
> 
> That is all


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backed into a corner (and running out of time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!!!! I don't have much to say this time, but I hope all of you are doing well!!!!!

Prince Masamune Takano turns around for three seconds ( _three seconds, he swears)_ and when he turns back, Ritsu is gone.

His heart stops in his chest and a cold shard of ice pierces his stomach the instant he realizes that there's no head of messy, caramel colored hair or bright green eyes in sight. "Ritsu," he calls, looking left and right and forward and backward in the slim, desperate hope that Ritsu is still close by. No such luck. There are plenty of men and women and children bustling past in the usual crowds of the town square, but none of them is the one he's looking for.

Masamune had been joking earlier -because it never fails to amuse him, seeing the flustered, outraged blush bloom on Ritsu's cheeks whenever Masamune teases him- but perhaps he really should have insisted on holding Ritsu's hand.

_Ritsu…_

Masamune has to find him. Not only because he's tremendously worried about the smaller, polite man getting trampled out here, but because he's noticed things. Like how Ritsu, confident, energetic Ritsu, turns concerningly pale whenever too many people are around. Or how he has to keep his fingers curled into his palm and plastered at his side if he doesn't want them to shake when the noise of the village grows too loud.

Masamune needs to find him. Now.

This is easier said than done, though.

Masamune searches and searches and searches. Yokozawa's pastry shop; the book store Masamune had dragged him here to visit in the first place. But no matter where he looks, Ritsu isn't there. Every second that passes by without any sign of him, Masamune's heart pounds painfully against his ribcage.

He continues to search for what can't be more than thirty minutes, but it feels like he scours the village for hours. Luckily, just before he can truly begin to panic, a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Takano!"

A few heads turn instinctively at the loud, sudden shout, but many of them roll their eyes at the interruption and return to their previous tasks of shopping or selling.

A normal prince would probably be deeply offended by somebody referring to them in such a casual manner, but Masamune only looks up at the sound of his name, and automatically turns his head towards the source of the distressed shout.

Shouta Kisa, usually oh-so-cool, calm, and collected, nearly stumbles over his own feet as he comes to a stop from a dead sprint in front of Masamune. "Takano," he says, leaning over and placing his hand on his knees, trying to regain control of his ragged breathing. "Thank goodness!"

The first thing Masamune registers, after the shock of seeing Kisa so uncharacteristically frantic, is the pure, unadulterated alarm on his face. The second thing he registers is how rare and unsettling it is to hear Kisa call him simply by his last name, instead of the usual teasing 'Your Highness', or 'Prince Playboy'. _Something is very wrong._

"Kisa, what's going on," Masamune asks, placing a hand firmly on Kisa's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Maybe there was another troublesome customer? It wouldn't be the first time an ex-patron of Kisa's became almost obsessed with him and wound up causing problems after being rejected while he was off the clock.

Kisa contradicts himself as he wildly shakes his head, but claims that: "No, no I'm fine."

Masamune is glad to hear that, but now he's even more confused. If Kisa is okay, then why all this fuss?

"It's Rittie," Kisa answers the unasked question, biting his bottom lip worriedly.

Masamune's heart skips a beat at the mention of Ritsu's name, but it isn't for the usual reasons this time. "You know where he is," he asks hopefully, subconsciously tightening his grip on Kisa's shoulder. "We got separated earlier and I haven't been able to find him."

Kisa nods, and Masamune nearly sinks to his knees in relief. "Yes, I found him. But somebody else did, too."

 _What?_ Masamune doesn't like the sound of that one bit. Who found Ritsu, and why is Kisa so upset by it?

Before he can get Kisa to calm down and give him a proper explanation, though, Kisa huffs frustratedly and grabs his wrist. "We don't have time for this," he declares, marching forward determinedly and pulling Masamune along behind him. "Rittie is in trouble."

Again, Masamune's heart jumps. "Idiot, say that first, next time," he orders, quickly catching up with Kisa's shorter strides and walking almost in front of him. He doesn't know what kind of 'trouble' Ritsu could have possibly gotten himself into in the entire half-hour he disappeared, but that's beside the point.

 _Just hold on, Ritsu,_  Masamune silently urges.  _I'm on my way._

* * *

Ex-prince Ritsu Onodera is, quite literally, backed into a corner. The stone wall of the building he's found himself pressed against in this out of the way, glaringly quiet and unpopulated alleyway, is cold at his back.

"Will you stop this foolishness already?" Nao frowns exasperatedly, taking yet another step forward that Ritsu can no longer counter with a step back. "You're being a nuisance. Even more so than usual." An ironic statement, coming from him.

Ritsu glares at him and feels his shoulders tense up even further. No, he will  _not_ stop this foolishness. Nao was a big part of the reason his life, before he ran away, was a living hell. It's high time he got some payback. "I don't think _you're_ one to talk about being a nuisance," he says, injecting as much steel in his voice as he can.

Nao scowls at him. Ritsu is sadly familiar with that expression. "Your Highness," he says through clenched teeth, "You are really starting to test my patience."

"Welcome to my life," Ritsu spits back. This throwing words meant to cut, and hurt, is a far cry from the teasing and lighthearted bickering he's gotten used to partaking in with Masamune.

_Masamune…_

' _Today was going so well, what happened?'_ All he'd wanted was to visit the bookshop with Masamune, was that too much to ask? Now he's stuck between a rock and a hard place, alone with somebody he can easily say he despises with every fiber of his being.

Kisa had slipped away a few minutes ago, which was easy since Nao wasn't terribly interested in him, quietly promising to go and find Masamune and be back as soon as possible.

Ritsu hopes he's on his way. "Leave, Nao," he commands, shoulders slumping with weariness for a moment, before tensing right back up. He can't show an ounce of weakness. Not in front of Nao. "I'm not going with you," he says firmly. Now that he knows what it's like to truly live, as more than just a locked away puppet of parents and a kingdom that had never wanted him in the first place, there's no way he's giving up the freedom he found for himself so easily. He won't go back.

Nao, as always, ignores Ritsu's words, brushing them off like those of an ignorant toddler. "Yes, you are," he says brusquely. "You know as well as I do that you don't have a choice." His eyes narrow; become piercing. "You've shirked your responsibilities long enough. It's time to stop acting so childish and return to them."

Ritsu's fingers curl, and his nails dig into his palms. Dammit, this; the way he acts so superiorly dismissive, like Ritsu is just a spoiled prince he needs to humor, is why he can't stand Nao!

"Oh," Nao says, sounding boredly amused. "What a scary face you're making. An would be horrified."

Ritsu's nails dig deeper into his palms.  _'Don't talk about An like you know her,'_ he silently fumes. The jab at his childhood friend is clearly meant to provoke a reaction, but Ritsu refuses to give Nao the satisfaction. The sting on his hands keeps him losing his composure, and playing into Nao's taunts about him being childish.

"You know, even if I did want to go back to being a prisoner trapped in a tower, which I  _don't,"_ he says pointedly, voice hard and strong and more certain that he can ever remember. "LIke hell would I let  _you_ be the one to take me back."

Nao's brown eyes widen, like that actually surprises him.

Ritsu internally rolls his eyes, and inches along the wall a few steps to the left, praying that Nao doesn't notice. As discreetly as he can, he sweeps his gaze around the narrow alleyway, searching for a way to get around Nao and escape. He finds nothing helpful. Any window ledges in sight are too high up for him to reach, and there are no open windows he would be able to pull himself into, anyway. There isn't enough room for him to run around Nao, and he isn't strong enough to push past him. Dammit!

Nao takes another step closer, and Ritsu's legs tense, wanting to run, but with nowhere to run to. "Do you really hate me that much," he asks, voice sounding unexpectedly soft and unfairly hurt.

Ritsu lifts his chin, and doesn't blink as he says: "More than you can possibly understand." He doesn't know where this unusual bout of boldness he's found within himself came from, but he hopes it can last until he finds a way out of here, and back to Masamune.

Nao lets out a slow exhale that almost sounds regretful. Ritsu doesn't trust it for a second. "When did we get like this, Ritsu," he asks quietly. For once, he doesn't sound angry and condescending and harsh. He almost sounds like the Nao Ritsu used to know, and If Ritsu didn't know any better, he'd think that the pain and confusion in his voice were real.

Ritsu barely suppresses his flinch at Nao using his first name. It's been a long time since he heard that. "What do you mean?" He inches another step away. He has no idea what's going through Nao's head at the moment, and an unpredictable Nao is one that terrifies him. For some reason, though, his heart twinges traitorously when Nao's eyes, normally cold and calculating and judgemental, cloud over with something that looks like sorrow.

"We used to be such good friends when we were younger. Don't you remember?"

Ritsu's chest tightens, even as his shoulders release all the tension they're holding at once. Only because of surprise, he tells himself. Not because he's actually affected by this manipulative bastard's words. What he's saying may have been true in the past, but it certainly isn't anymore.

"We would play for hours and hours, just the two of us. It was nearly impossible to see one of us without the other for more than ten minutes," Nao recalls, taking a step forward that does not escape Ritsu's attention. The space between them is running out much too quickly. "We would read together, and act out our favorite scenes from whatever book we had gotten hooked on last." A small smile pulls at his lips. It's convincingly bittersweet. "What happened to that," he asks wistfully. "What happened to  _us?"_

Ritsu quietly takes a deep breath in from his nose.  _'That was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore,'_ he tells himself sharply.

"You started living under my parent's thumb, the instant they even suggested hiring you.  _That's_ what happened to us." Ritsu tries to keep his voice unwavering and his gaze level with Nao's. It's harder than it should be, and that irritates him to no end. So what if they had been close, even inseparable when they were younger? That doesn't mean Nao is automatically forgiven for all of the shitty things he's done in the last ten years. "Don't act like I'm the one to blame when you're the one that left me behind."

It had caused a scar to his heart, more painful than words can describe, the day he'd looked for his best friends eyes, but had only been able to find the blank, critical ones of a palace bodyguard. After that, Nao had become cold, distant, and controlling. The only person that made breathing more difficult than the thought of living in those same four, stone grey walls until the day he died.

"What?" Nao's eyebrows raise incredulously, as if he has any right to be shocked or confused. If this were fifteen years ago, he would be tugging on his sleeve or a strand of his hair. He always did that whenever he was stressed. Looks like he finally managed to get rid of that habit. "I didn't become your bodyguard because your parents asked me to," he claims, nose wrinkling at the mere idea. "I became your bodyguard because I wanted to protect you!"

Nao's declaration hits Ritsu like a punch to the stomach. "Who the hell said that I needed your protection," he demands, hands beginning to shake at his sides because he's clenching them so tightly. "That wasn't for you to decide."

Nao tries valiantly to explain himself. It's a shame he's fifteen years too late. "But your parents said-"

Ritsu wants to scream. "My parents said a lot of things, I'm sure." It's one of the only things he  _is_ sure of. "But that shouldn't have been enough to turn you into yet another person that never stopped telling me that I wasn't good enough to be a prince." There had been more than enough people to do that without Nao's assistance. "I didn't need a bodyguard, Nao, I needed a friend!" He squeezes his eyes shut in the hopes that the ache that's just formed behind them will go away. "I needed  _you!"_

A sharp inhale can be heard. "Ritsu…"

' _Don't call me that,'_ Ritsu silently protests, cringing against his will. It hurts too much, hearing Nao call him that again after so many ( _too many)_ years. Shaking his head, he takes a shaky breath and opens his eyes.

Nao's face is pale, and twisted in pain and horror. It's like he's seen a ghost.

Ritsu can't maintain eye contact with him. Not if he doesn't want to crack, and start crying like an idiot. "I needed you," he says again, quieter this time. His throat aches and his voice is strained; ready to break at a moment's notice. "But you weren't there." Despite himself, he can't help but remember how much Nao's companionship had meant to him, back when he'd thought the suffocating solitude would drive him insane. And how much it had hurt when that companionship was torn away from him.

"Ritsu," Nao breathes, reaching out as if to take his hand or touch his shoulder. Ritsu recoils, and he freezes. "Ritsu, I'm so sorry," he whispers, hands returning to his sides helplessly. "I never wanted… this," he says, gesturing towards the distance between them. Small, but unable to be bridged.

Ritsu shakes his head again. "I didn't either," he confesses. For a moment, it feels like a weight has been lifted off of his chest.

It crashes right back into place, though, when Nao takes yet another step closer to him. There's barely two feet between them now. "Let me fix this," he begs, staring down into Ritsu's eyes imploringly.  _"Please."_

The words, the eyes, the genuine pleading in Nao's voice, is a stab to Ritsu's heart.

"It's not too late. We can go back, to how we used to be before I screwed everything up," Nao offers, tremulous hope dripping from his tone that stings like acid. "We can just be Nao and Ritsu, again, like it always was. What do you say?"

For a moment, just a brief moment, Ritsu is horribly tempted to say yes. It would be so easy to let himself fall back into the past, when all that had mattered was him, Nao, and what book they would read together next. It had worked for them before, why couldn't it now?

A mental image of raven-black hair and amber eyes, shining with thinly hidden, fond amusement flashes through his mind.

Ah, that's why.

Meeting Masamune that night changed everything. Because of him -his patience, his kindness, and the fact that he had done what nobody else ever had, and offered Ritsu a choice- Ritsu isn't the same person he was last month, let alone fifteen years ago. The very thought of leaving Masamune, no matter the reason is… no. He can't. He won't. He refuses to be taken from Masamune's side so soon. He can't bear to give up the way Masamune makes his heart race, or his skin warm with a single glance or word. It's selfish, he knows that. His mind won't change, though.

And he may have known Nao once, but he has no idea who this man standing in front of him is. No matter how appealing it may seem, thinking that it's even remotely possible to go back to the beginning, after all this time, is nothing but wishful thinking. They can't return to how they used to be because neither of them is the same person they were when they were ten years old.

"We can't." Ritsu grips the cloth of the soft fabric covering his chest. As expected, it does nothing to alleviate the pain lying underneath his skin. "I'm sorry."

Nao steps closer. There's hardly a foot of space separating them. Too late, Ritsu remembers that Nao has never been good at taking 'No' for an answer. "I thought you would say that," he admits ruefully.

Ritsu can't suppress the shudder of regret that runs through him.

"But I'm afraid I can't accept that, your highness."

Another stab to Ritsu's heart.  _There's_ the formal, professional, unyielding Nao he remembers.

"Both because of the king and queen's orders, and my own selfish reasons, I won't be leaving without you," Nao declares. There's not a trace of the sincere, desperate pleading that had been in his voice only moments ago.

' _Selfish reasons?'_ Ritsu isn't sure what that means, but he doesn't like it.

"What are you talking about now, you-" His protests die on his throat when he looks up and realizes that Nao moved even closer while he wasn't paying attention. A cold, icy stab of fear pricks his heart. The rough brick wall digs painfully into his back.

"I'm not planning on letting you go so easily," Nao promises quietly, cupping the side of Ritsu's face and brushing some stray strands of hair away from his eyes with his thumb. "Not again."

Ritsu's breath catches in his throat. He needs to run, but he's too frozen to move.

Even when Nao leans in, and mercilessly tugs him forward by the back of his neck until their lips meet.

The repulsion Ritsu feels is instant. His skin crawls and disgust twists his stomach. His body screams at him to move, to push him away, to do anything!  _Wrong, bad, cold, get away get away get_ away!

Nao misreads the shock and the horror that's rendered Ritsu motionless. Softly, he runs his thumb over Ritsu's cheek and tilts his head up.

A warm pressure at the seam of his lips tells Ritsu that he's trying to deepen the kiss.  _'No, no, no!'_ The appalling shocks of electricity that shoot through him at the revolting touch are enough to snap him back to his senses. Faster than he's ever moved in his life, he brings his hands up and pushes at Nao's chest with all the strength he can muster.

Nao stumbles back half a step, but Ritsu can't even spare a second of thought to be proud of that.

"What-" Ritsu's lungs are burning, and he has to stop for a moment to try and take a deep breath. "What the  _hell_ was that?"

Nao raises an eyebrow, unfairly composed considering what he just did. "I know that was your first one, but surely even you know what a kiss is my dear, pampered prince," he says dryly.

Fury and shame burn in Ritsu's veins as his heart pounds in his ears. He covers his mouth with both of his hands, not only because it still tingles unpleasantly at the memory of the unwelcome and unfamiliar sensation of foreign lips, but because he thinks he may vomit if the nausea curling in his stomach intensifies any further. He can't believe Nao just… that he… how  _could_ he?

Only increasing his fury, Nao scoffs at him dismissively. "How pathetic, for something like that to cause you to be so shaken," he says, voice flat; void of emotion.

Ritsu bites his bottom lip so hard he's surprised it doesn't start to bleed. He curses Nao, and himself, for being tempted to forgive him for even an instant. It definitely won't be happening now. He needs to get out of this alley, and way from Nao before he screams, or cries, or both of those things at once. Nao has already seen more than enough of the weak, vulnerable side of him for one day. No longer caring about anything but getting far,  _far_ away from here, he tries to duck around Nao and  _run._

Nao didn't get selected from the numerous candidates of people lining up to be Ritsu's bodyguard for nothing though. (Not because they actually cared about his well being, but about the ridiculously high pay that came with the job.) He reaches out, fast as a whip, and catches Ritsu by the wrist before he makes it three steps.

Ritsu involuntarily lets out a cry of agony when he's yanked back. His wrist feels like it bends until it's ready to snap. Nao uses his momentum against him and throws him against the wall once again. White hot pain flashes behind his eyes when he accidentally hits his head against the stones.

Nao frowns. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this; Hurt you again," he says ruefully.

Ritsu is too dazed to call him out for being a liar.

"But I will if you don't give me any other choice," Nao informs him grimly. "Say goodbye to this place, little prince. I have a feeling we won't be coming back."

' _No…'_ Frustrated, angry, hopeless tears well up behind Ritsu's eyes. He squeezes them shut to keep them from falling. Dammit, he'd just gotten used to this strange, newfound freedom he has here. He's not ready to lose it, yet! He isn't ready to say goodbye to this country that he's barely getting to know, but that already holds a special place in his heart. He isn't ready to say goodbye to the mysterious Mino, or the exuberant, secretly kind and caring Kisa, or even Yokozawa, as brash and callous as he typically is.

_He isn't ready to say goodbye to Masamune._

' _Masamune…'_ Ritsu shuts his eyes tightly. Already, it feels like something is missing from inside his chest.

Masamune, courteous, thoughtful, and who Ritsu can't help but be drawn to for whatever reason, had been the first and only person in his entire life that had made him feel like a person, instead of a prince, a prisoner, or whatever the hell he had supposed to be in his kingdom. Going back to a time before that is going to kill him, but he'd always known it would end this way.

Still, he'd at least wanted the chance to say goodbye, one last time.

Nao's grip tightens around Ritsu's wrist. Ritsu barely keeps himself from crying out in pain again. So much for not wanting to hurt him. "Well, shall we go," he asks, like Ritsu has a choice. "I think your little vacation has gone long enough," he says coldly.

The ache behind Ritsu's eyes increases. No, he isn't ready! Not yet, not now, not ever!  _'Dammit, at least let me see him one more time,'_ he silently pleads. He knows that it's selfish, and that he should be grateful for even the short time he was allowed with Masamune, but it's not enough. Ritus just wants to see him, talk to him, and hear his voice one more time.

"Don't worry," Nao says, false reassurance poisoning his voice. "I'll take good care of you when we get back."

Ritsu cringes, and the nausea swirling in his stomach threatens to overwhelm him.  _'Over my dead body,'_ he vows silently. He means it, too. He would rather be dead than be subjected to even a single second more of Nao's patronizing, scornful, oppressive personality than he already has been.

Nao's eyes glitter darkly with amusement. "I'm sure you just thought something very unflattering of me, but you'll have all the time in the world to hate me later," he promises sardonically.

Ritsu grits his teeth. He hates, with a burning passion, that Nao can still read him so easily. There's only one person he's okay with being able to always tell what he's thinking, but now the reality is finally crashing in that he'll probably never see him again.  _'Masamune…'_

"Ritsu!"

As always, the sound of that blessedly familiar voice makes Ritsu's heart skip a beat. Hope overtaking him until he can hardly breathe, his eyes snap open. "Masamune!" His voice echoes off the walls of the alleyway.

The sound of pounding, frantic footsteps can be heard not far away. "Ritsu, where are you?!"

More tears well up at the corners of Ritsu's eyes, but these ones are purely from relief. "Here! I'm he-!" his about is cut off by a rough, cold hand pressing against his mouth.

"Shit," Nao curses quietly.

Ritsu takes a vindictive pleasure in the way a worried crease forms on his forehead.  _'You should have run when you had the chance, instead of standing around, blabbering about useless things.'_

It's a bit surprising when not one, but two people round the corner and run into the alley, coming to a stop a few feet away. Nao's gaze narrows in on the smaller figure. "You again," he sneers. "I should have known that you would cause trouble."

Kisa scowls back, unwavering. "You're damn right." His fierce scowl melts into a worried frown as his eyes drift to Ritsu. "Rittie…" His gaze flies back to Nao, darkening with righteous anger. "Let him go, you asshole!" His fury dims, albeit just slightly when Masamune places a hand on Kisa's shoulder.

Nao regards Masamune warily. "And who exactly might you be," he asks crisply.

Masamune's jaw tightens, and Ritsu shivers. He's never seen anything like the livid, wrathful glare Nao has the misfortune of being on the receiving end of. "I believe I'm the one that should be asking you that," he says, hard as steel and cold as ice.

A tear finally escapes. Ritsu knows, somewhere deep down, that Masamune won't let anything happen to him. Normally, he would scold himself for being forced into the position of a damsel-in-distress, but for this, and because he's so, so  _relieved_ (he'd really resigned himself to never seeing Masamune again), he'll make an exception.

Briefly, Masamune glances toward Ritsu. Concern, relief, and hundreds of other emotions Ritsu can't identify flash behind his eyes in the blink of an eye.

Nao must see it too since Ritsu can sense his spine stiffen.

Masamune's expression evens out, and he redirects his focus back to Nao. His eyes glint dangerously. Shoulders straightening, he lifts his chin; looking every bit of the noble, imposing prince that he is.

Ritsu smiles against Nao's palm.

"I am the crowned prince of Marukawa," Masamune declares frigidly.

Nao lets out a small, sharp inhale that Ritsu hears despite how he's trying to hide it. If his mouth wasn't covered, he would laugh.

Masamune only gives one warning. "And if you want to keep that hand, I suggest you take it off of him right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nao kissed the Ritz!!! This is not a drill: Nao. Kissed. The. Ritz!!! Masamune is going to be *pissed* when he finds out (and he will find out). 
> 
> See y'all next time!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguards and fiancées and princes, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... do not like this chapter. But it had to happen, in the name of plot advancement!
> 
> P.S- Sorry I've been gone so long! I think I'm getting sick again. *(EDIT: I am definitely sick. Almost passed out halfway through my shift and then realized at about 3 p.m that I forgot to eat all day.)* The weather where Iive has been really nasty and gloomy and rainy, lately. I miss sunshine. Also I never remember to bring an umbrella with me, anywhere. Oops. 
> 
> P.P.S- I apologize in advance. This chapter fought me tooth and nail for every word I forced into it, and I'm still not satisfied with the result. I think ending Being Heard sent me into a minor depressive spiral. Writing is difficult, now. Hopefully I'll get my mojo back soon, I hate not enjoying writing!!!

Masamune Takano is a prince. Has been one for the last twenty-eight years.

The day his parents died, everything changed. He was eighteen, but hardly an adult. That didn't matter, though. Not by choice, (his or anyone else's for that matter) he had to grow up, or his kingdom would fall apart. No longer were the lessons he attended each day merely hypothetical and far into the future. Now, it was the real thing. He's been taught how he should act, think, and feel, every day since then, so he likes to imagine that he has a reasonable amount of control over his emotions. Princes cannot afford to let anything cloud their judgment when making decisions that affect all of the people that live under their care, after all.

That said, right now he is  _furious._ More so than he can ever remember being in his life.

The man responsible for the anger running through his veins and warming his blood only digs his own grave a few feet deeper. "Oh my, a prince, huh," he says, eyes twinkling with dark humor as he tilts his head down, and closer to Ritsu. "How appropriate," he says lowly, voice heavy and pointed.

Ritsu cringes. Apparently, he doesn't find the private joke all that funny.

Masamune's anger grows.

"How in the world did you manage to find him," the man asks Ritsu conversationally, nevermind that he won't allow him to answer anyway.

Ritsu's fingers twitch. Hate and disgust darken his eyes as he glares at the person the hand covering his mouth is attached to.

Masamune still doesn't know who he is, but he doesn't care to. He can see that behind the anger and the repulsion, there's fear there; dimming Ritsu's eyes. Ritsu -brave, curious, brighter than the sun Ritsu- is  _scared_ of this man. That's all Masamune needs to know to despise whoever the hell he is. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, earlier," he says, slowly and with a restraint that he didn't know he was capable of but is still very much on the verge of breaking. "Let. Him. _Go."_

Ritsu looks away from his captor, and his eyes land on Masamune. Relief, pleading, and something else that tightens Masamune's chest hide behind his emerald green eyes. Masamune needs to get him out of here. _"Now."_

The man, unsurprisingly, doesn't comply. "Sorry," he says, not sounding very sorry at all. "But I'm not going to do that."

Masamune's blood heats up another degree. "I wasn't asking," he informs him firmly.

Kisa, spine straightened into steel beside him, clenches his hand into a fist. "Let Rittie go," he orders fiercely, lips drawn into a severe scowl and eyes narrowed dangerously.

Masamune has never seen Kisa so sincerely angry. Not even when an ex-client of his had deluded himself into thinking that they would be married, and stalked him for about a week until Masamune had stepped in. He appreciates the gesture. He was against it at first, but now he's glad that Kisa befriended Ritsu. The unplanned, unlikely friendship that had quickly formed between them after they met is endearingly genuine.

The man's nose wrinkles in annoyance. Clearly, he doesn't find Kisa's and Ritsu's friendship as touching as Masamune does.  _"Rittie,_ he repeats, lips pursing as if he's tasted something sour. "What a childish nickname. Know your place and show some respect," he commands harshly.

Kisa's clenched hands begin to tremble and he bites the corner of his lip so hard it's a miracle it doesn't start bleeding.

Masamune's dislike of the man increases; something he hadn't thought was possible. This guy has long since worn out his welcome. It's time for him to go. "You will  _not_ speak to a member of my Kingdom in such a way," he warns the man in barbed, clipped words. "Nor will you touch them without their permission," he vows, glancing towards Ritsu meaningfully. "Release him at once."

The man's eyebrow raises, and a small huff escapes him. "A member of your kingdom?" Contempt and skepticism leak from his tone as he shakes his head condescendingly. "You can't honestly believe that this boy is-"

His words are cut off, as Ritsu, agitation skyrocketing and reaching its limit, abruptly tries to break away. Desperate pleading shines in his eyes as he wildly shakes his head at the man restraining him. "

What's this," the man hums; intrigued. "I seem to have struck a nerve."

Masamune's blood officially hits boiling point when the man's eyes narrow, and he wraps the arm not covering Ritsu's mouth around the smaller man's neck. "Calm down already," he grumbles irritably. "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

Ritsu's eyes widen, and his hands fly up and his nails dig into the arm tightly locked around his throat. Panic joins the plethora of emotions in his eyes.

Masamune's heart twinges, and then pounds with fury, worry, and more fear than he likes to admit. He needs Ritsu away from that bastard  _now._

"You asshole," Kisa spits, taking the words right out of Masamune's mouth. "Let him  _go!_ Can't you see that you're hurting him," he asks incredulously.

The man scoffs. "Butt out, peasant," he says coldly. "This doesn't concern you." Even as he says this, he does release his grip around Ritsu's neck slightly, but he still doesn't let him go.

Masamune sees red. "It  _does_ concern him. That's his friend that you're hurting, there," he says, outraged. "And it most certainly concerns  _me."_

Ritsu looks at him.

Masamune's breath catches in his throat. There's still panic darkening the forest that lives in Ritsu's eyes, but now, it doesn't appear to be aimed where it should be, which is at the man holding him captive. It almost looks like he's scared of  _Masamune._ And there's something else there, now, that puzzles him greatly: regret.

What had the man almost said that has Ritsu so worked up?

Masamune doesn't know, but he'll worry about it later. First, his main priority is to get Ritsu away from here safely. "As the crown prince of Marukawa, I order you to get your hands off of him right now."

Kisa and Ritsu jolt at the icy venom in his voice, but the man doesn't bat an eyelash. "Look, your highness," he says, making Masamune's title sound like the punchline of a bad joke. "You're not understanding: even if you are the prince of this land, you have no jurisdiction over me," he says matter-of-factly.

Oh, and he's arrogant. This just gets better and better. "And why is that," Masamune asks, aggravation nearly overtaking him. Dammit, he's tired of these riddles, already! His legs are tense, and his fingers itch to rip the man's hands away from Ritsu.

The man does not help matters when he lifts his chin firmly and looks Masamune in the eye unwaveringly. "I'm under strict orders from the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Onodera to bring him in," he states firmly, almost sounding like the knight his pristine uniform suggests he is.

 _Onodera? The neighboring kingdom?_ Now that he's mentioned it, Masamune sees the vaguely familiar crest of the Onodera family printed on the royal blue cloth of his shirt, just over his heart. It only makes everything more confusing. Ritsu is a runaway. Masamune already knew that. But to have a knight of the palace sent after him… is he some kind of fugitive?

No. That can't be right. The very thought sounds ridiculous.  _Wrong._

 _Ritsu?_ Sweet, polite, charming Ritsu, a fugitive? Impossible. The face Ritsu wore when he and Masamune first met; scared, lost, alone, and searching for something even he didn't know was too genuine, too sincere to be anything but real. No criminal could have made an expression like that. Still, this situation seems much too severe for a run of the mill runaway. Exactly how much trouble has Ritsu gotten himself into? "What the hell do the king and queen of another country want with him," Masamune demands.

Kisa inhales sharply. His brow furrows like he knows something Masamune doesn't.

The man's eyes widen, and surprise flickers across his face, so quickly it could have been a trick of the light. Then a small, wry, disbelieving smile breaks across his face. It doesn't suit him. "Ah, I see it, now," he says, dark  _knowing_ glinting in his eyes when he cranes his neck to look down at Ritsu. "You haven't told them who you really are, have you," he asks, but it's plain to see that he already knows the answer.

Ritsu flinches, and his eyes screw shut tightly. Something in Masamune's chest aches. The desperate, burning desire that suddenly fills him to take Ritsu away from here and run -to get him away from this awful man and his strange, cruel words and cold eyes- hurts like a physical wound.

The man must see something in Masamune's eyes or on his face, because his eyes widen just a bit, before a brutishly delighted laugh bursts past his lips. "Oh, you have  _got_ to be kidding me," he says, sounding like he's won the jackpot. "This is too rich."

Confused and aggravated wrinkles crease into Masamune's brow, and they only deepen when the man shakes his head and lets out a bemused huff.

"You don't even who this boy truly is, but you're in love with him, aren't you?" It sounds more like a statement than a question.

Masamune will forever deny how his heart stops at those few, smugly uttered words.

Ritsu freezes and halts his fruitless struggling against the man's iron grip. His eyes fly open; shocked, confused, and impossibly wide.

Shit. This isn't how Masamune had planned on Ritsu finding out. Though to tell the truth, he hadn't planned on Ritsu finding out at all.  _How did he know?_

"It's written all over your face, your highness," the man snidely answers Masamune's unasked question. "And I am  _intimately_ aware with the facial expression of somebody in love with this stubborn fool," he says, smiling sardonically. "I see it whenever I look into a mirror."

Ritsu blinks a few times, and the repulsion and hatred that had briefly fled his eyes returns with a vengeance. The fear does too, but he hides that one well. Oddly enough, however, there's no surprise to be found, as there has been when Masamune's feelings had been revealed. The likelihood that Ritsu knows who his captor is -and that he doesn't care for him much- increases significantly.

Nothing adds up. Some vital, final bit of information is missing, here from this befuddling, incomplete puzzle.

Oh well. The time for answers will come later. For now, all Masamune can focus on is the hot churning in his stomach at the trepidation he can see in Ritsu's shaking hands and this man's audacity. He, the one that's  _hurting_ Ritsu, claims to love him? What a load of crap. Obsession, maybe. Or infatuation. Not love, though. "How I feel about him is none of your business," he declares, not willing to confirm the man's suspicions, but unable to bring himself to deny them, either.

Ritsu -a million and one unidentifiable emotions shining in his eyes- looks at him, and Masamune can't tear his eyes away. There's so much he wants to say, but now isn't the time or place.

Especially since it seems that the man is far from done, yet. "Actually, how you feel about him is very much my business," he says mockingly. "I've been his bodyguard for ten years, you see. It's my job to know these things. To know everything about him, and certainly more than you do," he points out none-too-modestly. "For example, I'm sure he didn't mention it, but did you know that your precious darling has a fiancée?"

Kisa gasps.

Masamune's heart jolts to a stop. A fist closes around it and squeezes mercilessly.  _Bodyguard? Fiancée?_  Too many things that don't make sense are being said, and it's making his head spin out of control.

Ritsu's glare deepens, but not in a way that suggests that any lies are being told.

The stupid puzzle is never going to get put together at this rate. The fiancée part is… he doesn't want to think about that at the moment, so he's not going to. Masamune, for the life of him, can't fathom why Ritsu would need a bodyguard. Normally, only nobility or royalty have one, like he has Yokozawa. Is Ritsu perhaps a runaway noble? Or an exiled one? It's frustrating, seeing the answer dangling so tantalizing close in front of his face, but not being able to figure it out.

As luck would have it, however, it seems that the man is all too happy to tell him. "Well, since it would appear he's neglected to do so in his long, impromptu vacation, allow me to introduce him properly," he offers, still with that damn knowing sparkle in his eyes.

Masamune's fingers curl into his palm. His patience, which has never failed him like this, is about done for. If this man doesn't stop taking soon, Masamune is going to make him.

Kisa feels the same if the groan of annoyance that sounds in his throat is any indication. "Enough blabbering already! Just tell us already and let him go, you creep," he growls.

Said "creep's" eyes flash warningly at Kisa. "As you wish, then," he says brusquely.

Ritsu shakes his head again. Muffled words attempt to escape him, but the hand over his mouth keeps them silent. Writhing in a last attempt to free himself from the man's clutches, he tries to hit and kick and elbow him. But It's all in vain. His grip is far too strong. Whatever the man is going to say, Ritsu  _really_ doesn't want to hear it.

Unsurprisingly, the man says it anyway. For someone who says he loves Ritsu, he doesn't seem to respect him very much, Masamune notes with displeasure. "This is Prince Ritsu Onodera," he announces, the lightest tint of superior amusement overlaying his tone. "The first and only born son of King and Queen Onodera, and the heir to his kingdom's throne."

All at once, Ritsu's shoulders slump. The fight and fire that usually burns behind his eyes dims.

Masamune's breath freezes in his lungs. For a brief, wild moment, he wonders if his ears have malfunctioned. Because surely,  _surely_ there's no way he heard that correctly. Instinctively, he turns to Kisa, as if the other man will be able to tell him something that is more comprehensible than  _that._

Kisa's jaw is clenched, and the hatred is still very much present on his face, but there's no sign of any surprise. He knew.

Masamune's list of questions grows.

Ritsu won't lift his head, no matter how hard Masamune tries to make eye contact. For better or for worse, everything about him suddenly makes so much more sense than it did before. The proud way he carries himself, how good he is at keeping secrets, and the way he had never asked for or needed an explanation about the responsibilities that had kept Masamune away from him, sometimes. Of course, he, better than anyone else, would understand something like that.

"He's always been a troublesome one," the man says, tracing the side of Ritsu's cheek with his thumb. "But this time he's gone too far."

Ritsu shudders with disgust and Masamune's blood boils. Kisa practically seethes with rage. He, in particular, has a deep-seated hatred of people that touch others without their permission.

The man's lips curl up into a twisted smirk, as if he finds this all terribly entertaining. "Pity. You both seem to care for him, in spite of his deception," he comments idly. "But I cared for him first," he states, voice hard and cold as ice.

Something hot and possessive tightens in Masamune's chest.

"Alright, that's enough of that." The man's smirk vanishes, and then, he's all cool professionalism. "We've lingered here long enough. It's high time we took our leave."

Kisa's fist opens, and the wrath in his eyes fades to a thinly concealed alarm.

"It was lovely to meet you all," the man says, sarcasm dripping from his tone in waves. "I don't think we'll be seeing each other again, though."

Ritsu's eyes widen, clouded with panic, fear, and the worst one: a deep, heartbreaking acceptance.

The frayed string supporting Masamune's composure breaks. Over his cold, dead body will he let this happen. "No," he says, taking a steady step forward. He's too selfish, and he has too many questions to ask Ritsu to allow him to be taken away like this.

The man's eyes follow Masamune's movement carefully. "No," he repeats warily, sounding awed that somebody would dare defy him.

Masamune doesn't waver. "You heard me," he says, taking another step forward.

The man's shoulders tense. It's the first sign of nervousness he's shown.

Good. Masamune doesn't intend to stop until the anxiety in his eyes matches the amount he instilled in Ritsu's. And then some. "Who you say he is doesn't matter."

The man's eyebrows raise and his mouth curls down into a scowl.

Masamune doesn't blink. "I'd figured out he was a runaway long ago. This doesn't change much."

Ritsu gapes at him, and confusion and gratitude and something else that looks like hope are somehow conveyed in a single glance.

Masamune has already made his decision, but that look steels his resolve. The time for talk and questions will happen only when Ritsu is safely back with him at the castle, and not a second before. "I can hardly blame him for what he did if he ran in an attempt to get away from you," he says stonily.

Outraged offense crosses the man's face.

Dark satisfaction heats Masamune's chest. "Prince or not, Ritsu is in my country now. Which means that, as the first prince of Marukawa, he is under  _my_ protection. He'll go back when he tells me he wants to, and not a moment sooner."

The man's mouth twitches. "How very chivalrous of you, your grace," he drawls dryly.

Masamune doesn't deign to respond to that.

Defiance hardens the man's glare. "But that's not how this works," he proclaims boldly. "Not if you don't want to get on King and Queen Onodera's bad side."

Masamune is almost impressed at his nerve. It's fitting, at least, for a royal bodyguard. Too bad he's such an ass about it.

The man mistakes his silence for crumbling determination. "Would you really risk starting a war with a neighboring kingdom for someone like this," he asks, looking at Ritsu; unimpressed. "Somebody who vanishes without a word and abandons his palace without a second thought? Somebody that you barely know?"

Masamune's fury grows hotter. He doesn't need much time to consider his answer before he resolutely says: "Yes. Without hesitation."

It's hard to tell if Ritsu or the man behind him looks more surprised.

The words surprise Masamune, too, but not as much as they should. True, he has a lot to learn about Ritsu, especially after today, but for this man to presume that he doesn't know anything about the person he's spent nearly every day with for over a month infuriates him. He knows quite a few things if he does say so himself.

He knows that Ritsu is kind, but he has a surprisingly sharp wit that he doesn't show unless called for. He knows that Ritsu is fierce and stubborn to a fault and that he gives his all to whatever he does. He knows -he has since the night he'd found Ritsu wandering, hopelessly lost in the forest- that Ritsu must have his reasons for running away as he did. He knows that Ritsu is clumsy. He knows Ritsu has an affinity for books that have happy endings. He knows Ritsu likes early morning walks and the peace and silence that comes with them. He knows that Ritsu likes his coffee sweetened, but not with milk.

He knows he is somehow, against all odds and his better judgment, in love with Ritsu Oda. No, with Ritsu Onodera.

"You're awfully confident about this," the man says. It doesn't sound like a compliment.

"I am," Masamune confirms. "Neither I nor the Onodera's have any reason to start a war. The people would suffer needlessly, and I can't imagine them allowing that."

A tentative, fragile hope begins to form in Ritsu's eyes. Masamune will do well to protect it. And to protect  _him._

"Pretty words, your highness," the man says with a grudging smile. "But they mean nothing. War is the only outcome I can foresee if it is revealed that you disregarded the knight sent  _on their orders_ to bring their son back, and harbored Prince Onodera even after learning his true identity."

Masamune pauses.

The man's lips curve up in false victory.

Masamune hates to admit it, but he has a valid point. A war would be bad, for both of their countries. He's sure about that. If he gave into every ninny who crossed his path and cried war, though, he wouldn't be a very good prince, now would he? It's all about negotiation. "If what you say is true, no matter how unbelievable it all sounds, then they can send for me personally," he informs him sternly. "I'm sure that they'll appreciate that I didn't hand their son over to somebody just because he's wearing a palace uniform that could have been stolen or forged for all I know."

The uniform isn't fake or stolen. The man knows this. Masamune knows this. He knows that Masamune knows this. He also knows that Masamune is right if the way he growls frustratedly says anything.

Checkmate.

The man takes too long to move his hands from where they're still locked tightly on Ritsu's forearm and over his mouth, so Masamune does it for him. Stepping forward once more, he reaches out and grabs the man's wrist, not caring much if his grip conveys a fraction of his anger as it wrenches the hand away. He's more gentle with Ritsu, carefully grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his ex-bodyguard. Relief warms his chest when Ritsu is out of the other man's reach.

Kisa's at his side in an instant. "Rittie," he cries, wrapping his arms around Ritsu in a hug. Ritsu, looking dazed and shocked and confused, automatically hugs him back, but his eyes never leave Masamune.

Masamune's mouth twitches upwards briefly. Then, he redirects his focus back to the man who's wrist is still trapped in his hand.

His eyes are narrowed, and burning with anger, humiliation, and promises of vengeance.

Sadly, it's not the first time somebody has looked at Masamune in such a hateful manner. He's sure it won't be the last. "Tell King and Queen Onodera that I'll be awaiting their letter," he says, squeezing the man's wrist more tightly than strictly necessary. Payback, for Ritsu. 

The man's nose scrunches, but otherwise, he shows no sign of pain. Only an intense loathing. He opens his mouth to respond, but somebody else speaks first.

"Nao, wait," Ritsu says from where Kisa has led him a good few feet away from his previous captor.

 _Nao, huh?_ Masamune finally has a name to this man's irritating face.

Nao, apparently, refuses to look at Ritsu. He keeps his eyes firmly on the ground at his feet.

"Look at me," Ritsu requests quietly. "Please."

It's not directed at him, but the soft plea goes right to Masamune's heart. He assumes it has has a similar effect on Nao, considering how his shoulders tense and he reluctantly turns his head to face Ritsu, as if he were being pulled by some invisible, magnetic force.

Ritsu hesitantly takes a tiny step forward, but not too far away from Kisa.

Just in case, Masamune tightens his grip on Nao's arm, warning him what will happen if he tries anything. The nasty glare he gets in reply tells him that the message was received loud and clear.

"Did you…" Ritsu's eyebrows furrow, and he seems to shrink in on himself.

Masamune has to fight very hard to control the impulse to go to him and shield him from Nao's view.

Ritsu gathers his thoughts. "Did you mean all those things you were saying about… being in love with me?" He squeezes his hand into a fist, and the tips of his ears redden.

Masamune frowns.

Nao isn't looking at Masamune to notice it, though. His eyes are glued to Ritsu's. "Every word," he says, and for a second, the malice and cruelty are gone.

Ritsu blinks. Sorrow flashes past his eyes before something more firm and determined takes its place. "Then, don't tell my parents you found me."

Nao stills in shock, and Masamune would be lying if he said that he hadn't been caught off guard by that as well.

Ritsu uses the silence to his advantage. "I can't," he shudders. "I can't go back there, Nao," he says, looking terrified and pale at the mere thought. "Not yet."

Something in Masamune's chest aches.

"I'm not asking for you to lie to them forever," Ritsu continues. "But I need more time."

A quiet, harsh inhale comes from Nao.

"Please," Ritsu says, staring imploringly at Nao. "If you ever cared about me at all, I need you to understand that I'm  _happy_ here," he says, and the strain in his voice from how much sincerity he speaks with makes Masamune's own throat sting with sympathy. His eyes drift to Masamune before he says anything else, and then quickly dart away. "I've- I've learned so much, about the real world and myself since I've been here. And experienced so many new things."

Masamune's breath hitches. With the emotions blazing in his eyes, Ritsu Oda- no, Onodera is undeniably beautiful.

"I know it's selfish, and I'm sorry," Ritsu says, knuckles whitening from how tightly his fist is clenched. "But I'm not ready to give that up yet."

Nao stares at him in wonder. "Were you really so miserable, there, to want to leave it behind so desperately," he asks, truly curious.

Ritsu's clenched hands begin to shake, but he doesn't say a word in response. It's answer enough.

"I see." Nao takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Very well, then." A wry, helplessly defeated smile forms on his lips. "You're really unfair, your highness," he scolds. There isn't much heat behind it.

Ritsu bows his head lightly. "I know. I'm sorry," he apologizes again.

Kisa steps forward, planting himself at Ritsu's side before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Nao sighs. An urgent seriousness enters his eyes. "I'll do as you ask," he promises grudgingly. "Even so, the King and Queen are persistent." His voice adopts a weighted meaningfulness.

Ritsu shoulders tense, and he nods solemnly at the ground. "I know," he whispers, and his voice in nearly stolen by the small breeze that sweeps past.

Nao stares at him for a bit, then sighs once more. "I most likely won't be able to mislead them for long," he warns. "A few weeks, at most."

Ritsu nods again. "That's fine. I figured as much," he admits, smiling humorlessly.

Another urge strikes Masamune to go to Ritsu and wrap his arms around him.

Nao's eyebrows raise a fraction at that painfully transparent smile. He doesn't seem to like it any more than Masamune does. As much as he hates to admit it, maybe Nao does care for Ritsu, in his own twisted way. "This place. These people. Do they really mean so much to you," he asks, much too gently for someone who had been roughly restraining Ritsu not minutes ago.

Ritsu's fist tightens, but he doesn't hesitate. "Yes," he confesses quietly.

Masamune's heart stutters dangerously.

Nao's frown deepens. He tosses an expectant glance over his shoulder at Masamune. "Can I have my arm back now, your highness," he asks dryly.

Annoyance fills Masamune, then dissipates just as fast when Ritsu nods his head slightly. Reluctantly, he releases his grip on Nao's wrist. Narrowing his eyes, he silently warns Nao that if he takes one step out of line, there won't be another chance.

Nao gets the message. "Much obliged." He bows sarcastically.

Masamune fights the urge to have him arrested.

Nao takes a few steps closer, stopping about four feet in front of Ritsu, who's watching him warily.

Kisa glares at him fiercely.

Nao doesn't pay him much mind. "I'm sorry," he says, barely above a whisper.

Ritsu cringes.

To Masamune, it sounds like he's apologizing for something else than just the way he'd nearly crushed Ritsu's wrist and kept him from speaking while he told secrets that weren't his to tell.

Nao lifts his head and looks into Ritsu's eyes firmly. "I'll be back," he promises. It sounds more like a warning than a threat, though. "Your parents are desperate to find you, despite what you seem to think. It's only a matter of time before they discover where you've hidden yourself away. I really won't be able to leave without you, when that time comes."

Ritsu's nose wrinkles in frustration as he nods. "I understand. I fully intend to return to the castle at my own volition," he states, and Masamune's heart clenches painfully. "But I'm not ready yet. I need more time to figure some things out," he says, a note of pleading that is most likely subconscious bleeding into his voice.

Nao says nothing for a minute. Then, he looks over his shoulder at Masamune.

Masamune's spine stiffens.

"Hey, take care of him," Nao orders sternly. "If anything happens to him while I'm gone, I'm holding you personally responsible, prince loverboy," he vows.

Masamune does not like that nickname, though it is unfortunately appropriate. _Says the person who was hurting him in the first place._

Masamune scoffs. "Like I need you to tell me that," he says peevishly.

Nao's lips turn down into a vexed frown. He looks into Masamune's eyes, like he's trying to find deception or something insincere.

Whatever it is, Masamune won't let him. He meets Nao's frown head-on with a sharper one of his own.

Seemingly satisfied, Nao walks; head held high. When he gets to the end of the alleyway, he sends one last loaded look over his shoulder at Ritsu. Then, he turns around and vanishes into the crowd.

Masamune isn't sad to see him go. 

Ritsu's shoulders slump the instant Nao is out of sight.

Kisa squeezes his shoulder once before he pulls his hand back to his side. "Are you alright, Rittie," he asks worriedly.

Predictably, Ritsu tries to brush off his concern. "I'm fine," he says.

Masamune doesn't believe him for a second. Before he can call him out on it, though, his protests die in his throat when Ritsu bows deeply.

"I'm so sorry," Ritsu says, true sorrow and shame straining his voice. "You both got dragged into all of this because of me, and I know I owe an explanation, but I…" he bites his lip, and his words fail him.

Kisa opens his mouth to say something.

Masamune beats him to it. He isn't in control of his actions as he moves forward with only one goal in mind.

Ritsu's breath catches as a pair of warm arms wrap around him tightly and he's tugged against a firm chest.

He's never actually hugged Ritsu before, but the waist under Masamune's hands is still as impossibly narrow as it was the night they'd first met, and he'd needed to keep an arm around Ritsu to keep his injured leg from getting any worse. He's still just as warm, too. It's a small thing, but it makes something in his chest fill until it hurts.  _He's okay, he's okay, he's okay,_ Masamune reminds himself firmly. Still, he can't help but tighten his hold around Ritsu even more.  _I was so worried._ If Ritsu had been taken away, if Ritsu had suddenly disappeared from his life, and Masamune hadn't been able to see him again...

No. An icy shard of fear pierces Masamune's heart at the even the thought. Ritsu hasn't been a part of his life for that long, but it's already impossible to imagine what it would be like without him. He's engrained himself far too deeply into Masamune's heart, for that. It should probably concern him, how much he cares about Ritsu after the admittedly short time they've known each other. It doesn't. 

A slow, shaky exhale escapes Ritsu's lips, and he tentatively brings his arms up and wraps them around Masamune's neck.

Pure contentedness like Masamune's never known makes his chest warm.

Kisa smiles at them, brown eyes soft and relieved.

Masamune owes him a lot, for finding him before Ritsu had been forced to go back before he could say goodbye. More than he can hope to make up for, right now.  _Thank you,_ he mouths over Ritsu's shoulder. It's nowhere near enough to begin covering the gratitude he feels towards Kisa, but it's a start.

 _Don't mention it,_ Kisa mouths back, shaking his head dismissively. He's just glad that Rittie is okay. Letting the prince, (and well, he guesses the other prince?) have their moment, he slips away.

When Kisa leaves, Masamune takes advantage of the fact that he and Ritsu are alone to press his forehead into the curve of the smaller man's neck.

Ritsu's pulse jumps at the contact. Another shaky exhale that sounds horribly similar to a sob, and his arms tighten around Masamune's neck.

Masamune's hands automatically clench the fabric of Ritsu's shirt. "You're okay," he breathes, not able to bring himself to be embarrassed at the how utterly relieved his voice sounds at that.

Ritsu nods against his chest. "I'm okay," he repeats. Whether for himself or Masamune, however, is unclear.

Masamune makes no move to release him. And since Ritsu shows no signs of pulling away, either, he isn't particularly inclined to. He just breathes in deep and lets it out slowly, as his rapid heartbeat finally climbs back down to a less dangerous level.

The noise of the outside world drifting into the little bubble they've made for themselves in the tucked out of sight alleyway eventually registers to both of them.

It pains him greatly, but with a final deep breath and a squeeze of Ritsu's waist, Masamune lifts his head and lets Ritsu go. He doesn't step away, though. Thankfully, neither does Ritsu. Masamune steels himself, and silently apologizes to Ritsu, although he's not sure what for. "I think we need to talk," he decides. There are too many questions and revelations and thoughts of  _bodyguards and princes and fiancées_ swirling around in his head in the wake of everything that's just happened to be ignored now that he knows Ritsu is safe.

Ritsu agrees, albeit reluctantly so, it would seem. "Yeah," he agrees.

Not that Masamune can blame him, but he does not look too thrilled with that prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really do not like this chapter. It's... bad. Oh well. I'm sorry, y'all. 
> 
> Next time: Communication™. A.K.A: Prince Ritsu's Tragic Backstory!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: (Runaway) Prince Ritsu Onodera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.K.A Prince Ritsu's Tragic Backstory™)
> 
> Holy MOLY I've been gone a long time!!! Sorry, y'all!!! Hopefully this extra long and... exciting chapter, will make up for it!

When (ex?) prince Ritsu Onodera was sixteen years old, he fell off of the stone gray wall separating the vast (too vast. Too empty. Too suffocating) castle he called home from the rest of the world.

He knows he shouldn't have been up there in the first place, but he had needed to see… something else besides the same colorless walls he saw every time he opened his eyes, and even sometimes when they were closed. It was about a year after he'd given up on leaving the palace and going into town, and he thought that he had gotten used to it; the constricting, crushing weight he felt suffocating him from the moment he woke up in the morning, to the instant he fell asleep.

Turns out, he hadn't.

It had been an impulse, and though he may be a prince, Ritsu has never been very good at controlling those. Simply scaling the high wall wasn't an option, so he'd found a tree with reasonably low branches that even someone like him -with no upper arm strength to speak of- could climb. He'd scraped his hands up pretty badly, trying to pull himself up onto the rough rock of the wall, but it had definitely been worth it.

The view from the top had been… fantastic. The first lungful of crisp, clean air that he'd greedily inhaled as it breezed past him had felt like the first true breath he'd taken in over a year, and perhaps longer than that. The miles of lush green trees that towered into the sky before him, the clear blue skies decorated with beautifully colored birds soaring in a way he wished he could copy, and the tantalizing sight of the too far away village he hadn't stepped foot in for a year, had taken his breath away.

He just wanted to get closer, that's all. He just wanted to pretend that if he reached out, he could touch the outside world, and maybe even be a part of it.

How stupid, to wish for something so unobtainable.

The air rushing past him and making his ears ring, as well as the temporary halt of his heartbeat as he plummeted to what he was sure would be his death, is something he will never forget. As is the pain that had exploded in his left leg that had knocked the wind out of his lungs and left him gasping desperately, fruitlessly for breath longer than he cares to admit, unable to move or think or  _breathe._

Nao had found him. Because of course, Nao was the one that would bear witness to such a humiliating display. If it were a few years ago, he would have laughed good-naturedly at Ritsu's ever inescapable clumsiness, before helping him up and escorting him to the infirmary. But it was not a few years ago, and Nao was no longer the boy Ritsu recognized.

Without a word, only a condescending, irritated, scolding scowl that clearly said  _careless fool,_  he'd roughly yanked Ritsu to his feet. He'd stopped when Ritsu had screamed in pain, a guttural, broken thing, and a hint of concern had darkened his brown eyes and softened his scowl into a worried frown. It was more emotion than he'd shown since being made Ritsu's bodyguard.

Ritsu hadn't been able to walk properly for two months after that. He'd spent a lot of time in his castle's infirmary, waiting for his leg to heal, so he'd memorized the layout of the large, sparsely furnished room -containing little more than ten thankfully empty medical cots, and necessary medical supplies- like the back of his hand.

Now, nearly ten years later and  _very_ far away from home, he wonders if the people that had been hired to build the medical wing in his castle were the same ones who had designed the one he's found himself in now, because they look  _identical._ It's honestly scary-

"So…" Someone suddenly speaks from somewhere to his right side.

Ritsu jolts as he's torn out of his wandering thoughts by Masamune's low voice; breaking the pondering silence that he'd fallen into while the other man gathered the bandages and other medical supplies he'd dragged Ritsu in here to use on him, despite his protests.

Masamune is standing in front of him, gauze in one hand and disinfectant in the other. He's still wearing the short sleeved, dark brown shirt that he's deigned his "civilian clothes". He hasn't stepped away from Ritsu's side long enough to change back into his usual attire. It's a minor detail, but it makes it harder for Ritsu to look at him than it already is.

Deciding it's safer for both his heart and his dignity, Ritsu keeps his eyes on the bandages tucked into Masamune's hands. They're starkly white, and they don't look rough to the touch, unlike the ones that had been used on his stupid injury when he was sixteen. Hopefully, they're made out of a different material...

Growing impatient, Masamune clears his throat.

Belatedly, Ritsu realizes that he should probably answer him, eventually. "Sorry," he says out of habit. Nao always did tell him that he apologized too much. "Uh, y-yes," he asks, internally cringing at the stutter in his voice. Dammit, he'd just gotten rid of that!

Thankfully, Masamune doesn't draw unnecessary attention to it. But with his next words, Ritsu almost wishes that the impending conversation  _was_  something as lighthearted as Masamune making fun of him for stuttering.

"Prince Ritsu Onodera, huh?"

Ritsu's heart falters, and his fingers reflexively tighten around the soft white sheets under his hands. He shivers at how his real name sounds rolling off of Masamune's tongue. No dancing around then, he supposes. They're jumping right into it. "Ah, right. I guess you would have questions about that, wouldn't you," he asks, aiming for casual and failing spectacularly.

A vaguely amused puff of air escapes Masamune's nose. "You could say that," he says, putting down the roll of bandages on the cot next to Ritsu and taking a step forward. "First things first: I believe a  _fiancée_ was mentioned, isn't that right?"

Ritsu should have guessed. _'Of course, that would be what he wants to address first.'_

His wobbly smile breaks. Masamune is really wasting no time, then. "Uh, it's not what you think," he says hastily.

Too hastily. What's that about? Why does the thought of Masamune misunderstanding his relationship with his childhood friend disturb him so?

Masamune's expression doesn't change as he raises an eyebrow as if to say  _Well? This had better be good._

Ritsu swallows nervously. There's something dark, there, hiding behind Masamune's oh-so-innocent question. It sends electricity shooting across his skin and down his spine. The sooner he gets this resolved, the better. "An and I were technically engaged at one point, but the whole thing was arranged, and neither of us ever really intended to go through with it," he explains, and a warm ball of relief warms his chest when he's done. Weird.

Masamune's eyebrow climbs higher, along with Ritsu's heart rate. Eventually, though, he seems to determine that Ritsu is telling the truth, as he nods once. "Alright, then," he says dismissively, like he hadn't been the one that brought it up to begin with.

' _It's almost like he's jealous…'_  Ritsu's heart stumbles again. Now is hardly the time for it, but he can't get Nao's words from earlier out of his head.

" _You're in love with him, aren't you,"_ he'd asked Masamune, smug and superior and much too knowingly.

At the time, Ritsu's brain had been too full of thoughts of  _escape_ and  _no_ and  _Nao,_ please _don't tell him,_ and had conveniently discarded that bit of the conversation from earlier this afternoon until now. Until Masamune is  _right in front of him_ ( _too close, too close, too close!),_ and his hand is inching up and touching the side of his face in a way that makes Ritsu's heart pound in his ears and his grip on the sheets tighten. He hasn't done so since they arrived back at the castle, and Masamune had guided Ritsu by the hand to the infirmary they're now in, but now Ritsu looks up.

Masamune's eyes -like unmelted honey- are cool, calm, and focused. He doesn't say a thing, just brushes his thumb lightly along Ritsu's hairline, moving some of the unruly strands aside.

It takes everything Ritsu has not to move. To not lean into the touch or jerk away from it. To not throw up from nerves like his churning stomach is prompting him to. It gets a little easier when a sharp twinge of pain spikes at his forehead when Masamune's fingers ghost over the wound he'd forgotten was there.  _'Oh, right.'_

"Sorry," Masamune frowns, moving his hand away. "I need to take care of that, though. It looks pretty bad." He turns away, and grabs hold of the bandages once again.

Breathing in unsteadily, Ritsu nods, before remembering that Masamune can't see it. "O-okay," he says, voice barely more than a strangled whisper.

' _What was_  that!?' Why had he frozen up the way he did? His imagination had run away from him for a brief, wild moment, but it's not like Masamune had been about to  _kiss_ him, or something. He needs to get a hold of himself. Just because Nao had gone and spouted some nonsensical, ridiculous garbage about Masamune having feelings for him, does  _not_ mean that Ritsu has to fall to pieces like this.

And yes, that's  _all_  it was: Complete and utter garbage. (That's all Ritsu will allow himself to believe. Any other possibility is simply too good to consider.)

"This is going to sting," Masamune warns, holding the cloth with disinfectant on it where Ritsu can see.

Admittedly, Ritsu's first thought is not of the physical pain about to ensue, but rather of the ache in his chest when he is reminded of the conversation they're about to have that was inevitable from the beginning.  _'Oh, you have no idea.'_

Masamune brings the cloth to the skin of Ritsu's forehead that was previously torn and is now littered with specs of dried blood.

It's  _cold._ And the sting is sharper than Ritsu had braced himself for. Reflexively, he flinches back.

Masamune's hands still, and discontent creases a wrinkle into his brow as something that looks like guilt (or maybe it's sorrow? Worry?) flashes through his hazel eyes. "Sorry," he says again, the corners of his mouth tugging down guiltily. 

And really, what's that about? Ritsu is the intruder here. The selfish one. The liar. The unknown variable. The problem that would be easier left discarded and forgotten then solved.

But Masamune had refused to leave him behind. To abandon him. To leave the lost and wandering stranger lost and wandering, like any other sane person would have. He's the one who had taken a chance, taken Ritsu in, and given him a  _choice_  when no one else ever had. He's the one who had -under no obligation whatsoever- granted Ritsu the benefit of the doubt and saved him from a fate worse than death: being locked back in his tower (prison), after all the ugly truths Ritsu had tried so desperately to hide had come out in a most inelegant way, and still,  _he_  apologizes?

Masamune is unreal.

It's too difficult to find the words to convey exactly  _how_ grateful prince (ex-prince?) Ritsu Onodera is to prince Masamune Takano. So, he simply says, "No, don't be sorry. I'm the one that owes _you_ for all of this." And even that is a gross understatement.

A dozen dizzying emotions flicker through Masamune's eyes; each one more unidentifiable then the next. It's hypnotizing. "You don't owe me anything, Ritsu," he promises, shaking his head as he raises the cloth back up. "But I would appreciate some answers," he says, lightly dabbing Ritsu's forehead somehow more gently then he was before.

Ritsu is prepared this time, so he doesn't move. He'll be damned if it doesn't burn like hell, though. "I don't even know where to start," he admits, instinctively closing his eyes when Masamune's finger brushes across his cheek, signaling that he's done as he removes the washcloth and drops it off to the side.

Masamune hums in acknowledgment. "How about with the guy who gave you that," he suggests, glancing meaningfully to the wound on Ritsu's forehead, lips tightening into a displeased, resentful frown. "Your bodyguard," he says distastefully. "What's his deal?" His anger on Ritsu's behalf is touching, and maybe a little more than endearing.

' _Nao.'_

A dull, all too familiar stab of pain and regret slices into Ritsu's stomach. He supposes that's as good a place to start as any. "His name is Nao," he says slowly, getting lost for a second in memories of the past. Of when he and Nao were still innocent kids, who wanted nothing more than to spend their long, responsibility-free days playing and reading together. Always together.

Masamune nods, silently telling Ritsu he has his full attention.

Ritsu swallows the lump in his throat. It's harder than he expects. "Nao is..." he pauses, chest strangely aching as his voice abruptly cuts off. " _Was,_ my friend." Geez, more than ten years now, and he still hasn't gotten used to saying  _was._ He probably never will, to tell the truth.

Masamune grimaces. He must be able to sense that this is a painful topic for Ritsu, and one that doesn't need any interruptions. Without a sound, he urges Ritsu to go on as he carefully tears a piece of gauze, and presses it against Ritsu's forehead; sealing in place with a few thin strips of medical tape.

Ritsu almost doesn't feel the feather-light touch. Wouldn't have even known it had happened if his eyes weren't open. Masamune is incredibly, unfairly gentle. For some reason, it makes Ritsu's chest tighten. Clearing his throat, he continues recalling the old, bittersweet memories that are apparently not as repressed as he'd originally thought. "His parents worked full time at the castle. His mother was a chef and his father was a gardener. We were never supposed to become friends. We were never supposed to  _meet."_ That they had anyway was a miracle in itself. He should have known it wouldn't last forever.

Masamune finally breaks his silence with a question, when Ritsu fails to speak again for a minute, "Why," he asks softly.

Ritsu actually has to stop and think about the answer to that. Why, indeed? Was it because, according to his parents, Ritsu had not needed any "distractions" from his studies (of which his parents had no trouble telling him he was abysmal at)? Or was it because Nao hadn't had the (mis)fortune of being born into nobility or royalty as Ritsu had? Or was it perhaps merely because the king and queen had considered their offspring above such petty things as  _friends,_ or  _human companionship?_ It could be for any one of those reasons; he can't remember anymore.

 _Such common folk,_ his parents would scoff disdainfully. But Ritsu had never met more hardworking people.

Disgust pulls at Ritsu's stomach, and he forces himself off of memory lane before he wanders too far down it. "Let's just say: my parents didn't approve," he says bitterly. The words taste foul as they leave his mouth.

That one irritating,  _knowing_ glint dances behind Masamune's eyes. "Parents never do, when you're a prince; do they?" Something heavy in his tone speaks of personal experience. Looks like they have yet another subject in common.

How curious. Ritsu will have to ask him about that, later. For now, he settles for smiling wryly and nodding in agreement. "I think that's why I befriended him anyway," he says conspiratorially.

His heart feeling a bit lighter when the jest pulls a laugh from Masamune.

Ritsu smiles. It fades quickly at his next admission, though. "I got sick really easily as a child, so I wasn't allowed outside very often." It had been awful, constantly feeling so miserable, and not even being able to feel the sun on his face except through the barrier of a window. Being confined to the inside, 'to keep the young highness from getting worse', had probably made him sicker than anything else.

Nao had been a godsend, spending time with him in the infirmary or in his room nearly every day, and occasionally going so far as to sneak Ritsu to the forbidden, outside world. Things were so much simpler, back then.

"It was like a dream, finally having someone to talk to that wasn't fictional, or made out of ink and paper."

Masamune's laughter had ended long ago. Now all that's left is a horrified, pained silence that echoes terribly.

Ritsu can understand why. He winces. That had been funnier in his head, but out loud, it sounded as sad and depressing as it truly was. Laughing awkwardly, he steers the conversation back to its original path. "Me and Nao did everything together. You couldn't separate us."

What simple times, those had been, back when he had still believed that. Before time had proven Ritsu wrong, and torn them apart. Before he had lost Nao. Before Nao's smiles and jokes and warm eyes had been replaced with stone cold calculation, professionalism, and  _Yes, your highness_ every time Ritsu's parents spoke to him.

Without warning, Masamune grabs Ritsu's hand.

Ritsu's breath freezes and his heart misses a beat, before he realizes that Masamune had only done it because he had subconsciously been harshly pressing his thumb against the dark, ugly handprints marring the skin of his wrist. He doesn't know how long he was doing it, but the pain he now feels from his unwitting actions hurts enough to make him have to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out.

Masamune gently runs his thumb along the darkened skin, and some of the pain subsides, as if it knows it could never possibly persist in the wake of his warmth. "What happened," he asks quietly, eyes drifting up from the bruises to meet Ritsu's once more.

Ritsu can't look away, but he notices that Masamune hasn't let go of his wrist. He can't bring himself to call attention to it or shrug the hand off, so he doesn't. "I don't know," he admits, hating how helpless his shrunken voice makes him sound. "One second we were kids, and the next we were fifteen, and my parents were telling me that they had made Nao my bodyguard, isn't that  _wonderful?"_

Masamune's hand slides from Ritsu's wrist into his hand, and he smoothly laces their fingers together and squeezes.

A deep, shuddering breath escapes Ritsu as he tries to regain his composure, and squeezes Masamune's hand back gratefully. "After Nao officially became my bodyguard, he was… different." That's putting it far too mildly, but he isn't sure how else to describe the complete change in personality Nao had undergone practically overnight. "He was colder. More distant, and overprotective, in a condescending sort of way. Like I couldn't be trusted to be left alone or take care of myself, anymore."

Ritsu's parents, their royal advisors, the staff, the people. Nobody has ever considered Ritsu capable. On the contrary, if the none-too hushed whispers he had overheard from them more than once from where he was hidden around the corner were anything to go by, they seemed heavily convinced that he -all fifteen years and five foot, three inches of him- would single-handedly bring about the kingdom's destruction.

The whispers, the resentful glares, and the barbed "compliments" that had been thrown at him every day of his life had been tolerable, although only just, when he'd known that he had at least one person on his side, but then, even that had been taken away from him.

That had been the final straw. "I could have handled everything else, but that." Restless energy buzzes underneath Ritsu's skin, and he tries to release it by drumming his fingers not wrapped up in Masamune's against his knee. It doesn't work very well, and it's useless in distracting him from the pain in his chest. "Losing him was like losing my right arm." And because he still had to see Nao's face constantly after that, the phantom limb pain of a lost friend that had grated away at him day after day after day, had been excruciating.

Masamune's fingers tighten around Ritsu's, bringing him back to the present. It's an unfamiliar sensation, but an undeniably comforting one, nonetheless.

Fatigue that has nothing to do with physical exhaustion makes itself at home right between Ritsu's shoulder blades and pulls a heavy sigh from his lungs. "Before today, I hadn't seen him since I ran away." Nao's appearance had shocked him. Caught off guard, his heart had not been prepared for being faced with the man who had once been a dear friend, but was now utterly unrecognizable.

Well, mostly unrecognizable. For a second, just for a second, Nao had shed his icy facade, and the man Ritsu used to know had shone through. 'What _happened to us, Ritsu,'_ he'd asked, more emotion in his voice and on his face than in the last ten years.

Ritsu would like to know the answer to that, too. It's doubtful he ever will, though. Damn, Nao. Even after all this time, he's still giving Ritsu grief. But who knows; maybe that was his plan the whole time. It sounds just like something he would do.

Honestly, seeing Nao again shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. Nao always had been excessively persistent. Thinking back, what had surprised him most of all, was that little comment Nao had made to Masamune…

" _I'm intimately aware with the facial expression of somebody in love with this stubborn fool."_

Ritsu shudders at the memory of the unexpected, confusing words. Whether it's from repulsion or regret or something else entirely, though, he can't tell. "And then he said all those weird things about… being in love with me?"

' _And before that, he…'_ Tremors run down Ritsu's spine. He can't even think it. His lips still tingle unpleasantly at the memory of foreign lips stealing his first kiss. Luckily, Masamune doesn't know. Ritsu intends to keep it that way.

A small, disgruntled sound comes from Masamune, so quiet it's nearly inaudible. Discreetly, his fingers curl into his palms, hidden from Ritsu's view by his knee.

Oblivious to this, Ritsu groans, and harshly presses his palm against his forehead to try and quell the ache that's suddenly formed there. "I swear, he never makes any  _sense._  I used to understand him so well, but now I have no idea what he's thinking," he confesses, and the defeat in his tone is obvious, even to himself.

Masamune doesn't speak or interrupt Ritsu in any way, but he doesn't have to. Ritsu can still sense his spine straighten and his shoulders tense beside him. Seems he's no more fond of Nao's little declaration than Ritsu is.

Oh, right.

' _Is that, maybe because, he really is in love with me, too?'_ The mere thought is preposterous, but there's no way to  _know,_ yet. Since they still haven't had time to properly address  _that,_ either. They do need to talk about that, at some point, right? It's kind of important, isn't it? Ugh, too many things and thoughts are happening at one time and it's making Ritsu's head spin. Dammit, he can only focus on so many topics at once!

Absently, he begins tracing the outline of the bruise on his wrist again, only to be stopped by Masamune carefully grabbing hold of his other hand and guiding it away from the damaged skin. "You're going to make it worse," he warns, setting Ritsu's hand back down gently and grabbing the previously discarded roll of bandages again. He makes quick work of securely encircling Ritsu's wrist a few times with the deceptively soft fabric and tying it just enough to ensure that it won't unravel, but not so tight that it's uncomfortable. Then, he repeats the process with Ritsu's other wrist.

It makes his stomach churn to intentionally look at the bruises, so Ritsu takes the opportunity presented to him, while the other man is distracted, to study Masamune's face instead.

Masamune's eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. The warm honey in his eyes, where they're locked on Ritsu's arms, has cooled significantly. The curve of his mouth -normally relaxed, or pulled into a loose, fond smile- is now being tugged downwards into an angry frown.

It's not directed at Ritsu's. (At least, he dearly hopes it's not.) More likely, it's meant for Nao. But still, the fact that Ritsu is the one responsible for putting that look on Masamune's face (indirectly or otherwise) makes his stomach twist painfully.  _'I knew I should have left that first day before I dragged him into this mess.'_  But he hadn't. And by being selfish, like he'd chosen to be by staying despite his better judgment warning him against it, Ritsu's done the one thing he wanted to avoid at all costs: He's caused Masamune trouble.

Before Ritsu can fully drown in his guilt, Masamune pulls him out of his thoughts as he finishes tying the final knot on the bandages he's wrapped around Ritsu's wrist. Then, he once again places the roll of gauze off to the side.

Quickly, before Masamune catches him staring, Ritsu averts his gaze back down. His eyes latch onto the distractingly white fabric now covering his wrists. It looks flawless. Neat and oddly professional for being done so quickly. Not for the first time, he admires Masamune's skill in medical care. It's impressive, but at the same time, it's worrying. (Why  _does_ a prince know first aid so well? There's a story there; Ritsu knows it.)

Regardless, Masamune's gesture is greatly appreciated. His patience and kindness are commendable. And not being able to see the bruises makes Ritsu feel calmer than he has since this whole thing started. In the end, though, it doesn't change the fact that, while he can no longer see the evidence of them through the bandages, the ghost of Nao's hands still darken his skin. Ritsu has a feeling they'll linger for a long time, even after the bruises have healed.

What a mess, their simple trip to the bookstore this afternoon had become.

Masamune speaks, and his voice has the same effect as a magnet; automatically drawing Ritsu's eyes back up with an ease that startles him. "Why did you run away," he asks, no trace of his usual teasing or (dare Ritsu say) affection to be found in his voice or his imploring hazel eyes. His eyes that are more solemn and fiery than Ritsu has ever seen them. "Was it because of him?"

Ritsu's heart skips a beat. He's never met this side of Masamune before. Serious, authoritative, but still caring, underneath.  _'It's no wonder he's so respected as a prince.'_ He can't decide if he's envious or awed. Probably both.

"No, it wasn't," Ritsu says, snapping himself out of his daze and shaking his head in answer to Masamune's question. It doesn't sound right, though, and that makes him hesitate. "Not entirely, anyway," he amends. He won't lie and say that Nao wasn't a big  _part_ of the reason. But he was far from the only one.

The unidentifiable heat in Masamune's eyes fades a bit, after he searches Ritsu's words and his face for any sign of deception, and is satisfied when none is found.

Ritsu almost wants to smile. Masamune's protectiveness is confusing as all get out, but he can't deny that it's sweet. "It was mostly just…" he trails off, unsure of how to explain the weight that had paralyzed and suffocated him for as long as he can remember, and would have surely crushed him if he hadn't left when he did.

Masamune frowns when Ritsu stays silent for too long, and reaches out to brush some hair away from his forehead.  _"Just,_ what, he asks, voice soft and strong and  _safe._

Ritsu's heart thuds. His breathing falters until his lungs burn. Try as he might, he can't look away from Masamune. (Nor, he realizes, does he want to. Ever. That what scares him.) "Just, everything," he shrugs helplessly. "My parent's expectations, Nao, everyone who told me I would never be a worthy prince. Staying in that same damn place  _every single day,_ and honestly thinking that I would never be able to leave."

The recollections of each and every one of those painful instances is still enough to make him feel, again, like he's slowly being crushed by the weight of it all, and dreading the moment he finally crumbles as the straw breaks the camel's back. "It was too much," he concludes wearily, energy spent. A wave of exhaustion washes through him, and he closes his eyes. "It was all too much."

Masamune stays quiet for a bit, no doubt processing the ocean of information Ritsu had just dumped on him. When he does speak again, his voice is strained; full of anger and sadness not  _at_ Ritsu (like he'd feared) but  _for_ Ritsu. That's a first.  _"Ritsu…"_  The single, devastated word lingers in the air, unaccompanied by any other sound or unnecessary, faux comforting assurances, which Ritsu is grateful for. In lieu of that, however, a warm arm carefully places itself around his shoulder. It's much more effective than the pity Ritsu had been bracing himself for.

The sensation of another human touching him would have once made him flinch, but now Ritsu doesn't move a muscle. Masamune's touch is something he's come to expect, living here. Unable to fight the small, helpless smile that pulls at his lips (not that he ever can, when it comes to Masamune), he opens his eyes and looks up to where hazel is boring into his green worriedly. "But then, I met you."

What a turning point  _that_ had been.

Masamune had asked him, once -the day after they met, no less- what it was that Ritsu had hoped to find by running away.  _'So, what is it that you're searching for, Ritsu?'_  (Why he remembers that question word for word, he'd rather not disclose.)

At the time, Ritsu had no idea what the hell that meant. He'd been searching for a lot of things, after all. Freedom, safety, and a place  _different_ from the cold, stone grey walls he'd been kept in since birth, among his highest priorities. And he'd found not only just that, but so,  _so_ much more. He'd found Masamune. (Or, more accurately: Masamune had found him.) Someone who trusted him, who asked for nothing in return, and who -for whatever reason- seemed to care about him more genuinely than anyone else ever had.

Next to him, Masamune's eyes widen and it looks like he stops breathing for a second. It's almost like he doesn't know how much Ritsu's life had been changed, in all the best ways, by meeting the attractive stranger who had taken an inexplicable interest in him that night in the middle of the forest.

 _'Oh,'_ Ritsu realizes suddenly, with every bit of shock as being slapped in the face. He's so stupid  _'Of course he doesn't_   _know.'_

Masamune may be as observant, intelligent, and intuitive as they come, but he's hardly telepathic.

Ritsu has never told Masamune any of this. Not in as many words, anyway. He needs to remedy that immediately. Slowly, hand traitorously trembling ever so slightly, he reaches out. The soft, cotton sheets underneath his fingers soon give way to warm skin. Taking a deep breath, he gathers his courage and twines his and Masamune's fingers together once more.

The small, surprised sound it elicits from Masamune is impossible to decipher.

Ritsu prays it means something good, as his pulse hammers in his chest. He looks at his knee when he speaks because if he looks anywhere else, his racing heart will almost certainly give out. "That changed everything," he confesses, proud and relieved when his voice doesn't waver, as his hands had.

Masamune's focus on him is a laser. Sharp, hot, and piercing. At this moment, if a fire were to break out in this room all of a sudden, it's arguable if he would notice.

The attention is hazardous to Ritsu's resolve, but, strangely, it also strengthens it. It's very confusing. To be fair, though, his life has been nothing  _but_  strange and confusing since he'd met Masamune. It's exhilarating. The unpredictability makes him feel alive. More so than he ever has. He wouldn't change it for anything.

"Every day with you was a new adventure," he says, finally releasing the gratitude and the feelings he's been guarding closely to his chest for a while, now. "Every day, I learn something about people, or about myself, that I hadn't known before. Every day, I forget more and more about how agonizing it was to be able to see my village from far away, but being too scared to go near it, after so many failed attempts."

Masamune's fingers clench around his own.

Ritsu selfishly takes comfort from the contact. "I really," he starts, but his voice sounds weird. Choked up, and too quiet. He clears his throat. It doesn't help much. 'I can't begin to explain how much you saved me, in so many ways. I owe more to you than I can ever hope to repay," he says, drawing in a shaky breath when he's done.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Masamune shake his head in denial firmly, and Ritsu almost gives in and makes the mistake of looking at him. "No, Ritsu," he says, desperation tinting his voice. "I swear to you that you owe me absolutely _nothing,"_ he insists, words flowing from desperate to another raw, powerful emotion that Ritsu can't recognize. _"I'm_  the one that wanted- and  _still_  wants you to stay here, with me," he promises.

Ritsu wishes he could believe that; he really does. But he can't. Twenty-five years of overhearing hateful mutters about the  _spoiled, useless "prince"_  won't let him. He's nothing but a burden. Always has been, always will be. That's what everyone always says, right? Nao, his parents, the whole damn kingdom. They can't all be wrong. Masamune Is too kind to him, considering he's done nothing whatsoever to deserve it other than lie to him or put him in unpleasant situations since the day they met. When is he going to realize, like every other person in his life had long ago, that Ritsu's foreign and uninvited presence is more trouble than it's worth?

Masamune sucks in a harsh breath, and his grip on Ritsu's hand abruptly tightens. "Ritsu," he breathes, sounding haunted and hurt and horrified all at once.

Too late, Ritsu realizes that he accidentally said that last part out loud.  _'Shit.'_ Nao had warned him that his permanently malfunctioning brain-to-mouth filter would get him in trouble, one day. He should have listened.

"I… I didn't mean…" he starts weakly, but he doesn't have the stomach to finish a lie like that. He meant every word.

An angry, wounded breath escapes Masamune, and without warning, he lets go of Ritsu's hand. Ritsu's heart cracks, but it doesn't have time to completely break at the shock of cold air that hits his skin, before Masamune's hand is gently cupping the side of his face, and carefully tilting it upwards, away from the safety of the floor.

On instinct, Ritsu squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't want to see Masamune's face when he finally confirms his worst fears.

Masamune is having none of that. "Hey," he says, voice nothing but a soft murmur, not meant to be shared with even the still air around them. Only Ritsu. "Look at me," he pleads.

Ritsu, in spite of himself, does. He hasn't learned how to say  _no_ to Masamune this far. It hardly looks like he'll be starting now.

Masamune's hazel eyes have turned to steel. They're full of anguish (and Ritsu discovers, to no surprise, that he hates seeing Masamune so pained), but there's also determination, and… something else that Ritsu is too scared to put a label to. "Whatever they told you, whatever _he_  told you-" his eyes flash with something that looks awfully similar to hatred at the mere mention of Nao- "was wrong."

Masamune's words hit Ritsu with a lightning bolt to the heart. Once again, he's frozen under Masamune's gaze; unable to move, breathe, or think, and not particularly wanting to, either.

Hand still cupping his cheek, Masamune runs his thumb along the skin under Ritsu's eye, and the touch sends sparks of heat across his entire body. His breathing shakes. He hopes Masamune doesn't notice the way his unoccupied hand fists the sheets at his fingertips until his knuckles whiten. "The Ritsu I know is nothing like the one you're describing to me," Masamune, vows, no room in his tone for anything but total and absolute sincerity.

Ritsu's heart clenches dangerously. He inches a little closer to the edge of falling and believing Masamune, despite the fact that he  _knows better._

As expected, Masamune doesn't relent. "The Ritsu I know is smart, and kind," he says, voice low, but resonating more powerfully than any shout. "He's brave, stubborn, and witty. He drinks too much coffee and likes books with happy endings. He cares about other people. A lot." Here, a tiny, wry, but no less real smile forms on his lips. "But he probably needs to start worrying about himself, a little more," he says, lightly scolding, but mostly teasing. "Otherwise he might end up lost, stuck between a brick wall and a  _very_ tiresome ex-bodyguard."

The words, the genuine feelings in his voice, and the lack of hesitation or doubt attack Ritsu's chest mercilessly. Unable to help himself, a small watery laugh pulls itself from his chest. "For some reason, I have a feeling you don't care for Nao, much," he jokes, but his voice is conspicuously thick.

Relief now tints Masamune's smile, and he brushes his finger across Ritsu's cheek, before taking his hand away to grab hold of Ritsu's. "See, what did I say? Smart." It takes a bit of coaxing to get Ritsu's hand to release its iron grip on the sheets, but afterward, Masamune twines the fingers of both of their hands together, with no sign of letting go any time soon.

To Ritsu, it looks oddly… right. Like their hands are always meant to be linked together like this. But that's just wishful thinking.

(Isn't it?)

Masamune's touch is gentle as his thumbs trace the lines of Ritsu's knuckles. "Forget what he said," he says firmly. "You are…  _incredible,_ Ritsu Onodera," he whispers reverently. "Don't let that imbecile make you believe otherwise," he commands fiercely.

The backs of Ritsu's eyes prickle strangely, and his throat is oddly tight, but he internally vows to himself at this moment that he will  _not_ cry. Masamune's words sound nice, and a part of him  _desperately_ wants to believe them, but it's not so simple, even though he wishes it was. "You make it sound so easy," he says, the exhaustion in his voice audible to his own ears. "But it's more difficult than that."

Masamune's jaw tightens, but he doesn't interject, and his hands don't release Ritsu's.

Ritsu can't tell if that makes him feel better, or worse. All he knows is that he's glad Masamune didn't let go. "You want me to just, forget everything he's ever told me, and convince myself that he's always been wrong about  _everything,"_ he asks incredulously. He can't do that. He's tried, and it only made him believe it all the more.

Regardless of Ritsu's inability to do that, however, Masamune nods solemnly. He must think that Ritsu is  _much_ more capable than he actually is. "About  _you_ , yes," he says resolutely.

To say that such a feat was easier said than done would be the most massive understatement ever uttered.

"He was wrong about that. But…"

Ritsu looks up, surprised at the slight hesitation, only to find Masamune's eyes locked on their tangled hands. His mouth is tense; severe. Almost like he's upset. (Or Nervous?)  _'No. No way.'_

His attention is recaptured when Masamune speaks again. "I… wouldn't exactly say that he was wrong, about  _everything."_

 _'Huh?'_ What the hell is Masamune talking abou-

The ghost of a delighted, knowing voice whispers in his ear:  _"You're in love with him, aren't you?"_

Oh.

_Oh._

Ritsu's heart stops, and he forgets to breathe. Is… is Masamune saying what Ritsu thinks he is?

No, that's impossible. (It has to be. Nothing else makes sense.) And yet…

Eyebrows furrowing, Masamune jerks his head up, tearing his eyes away from their hands, and staring directly into Ritsu's.

The defiance and  _heat_ in his gaze is enough to jolt Ritsu's heart back to a painfully quick start. He draws in an unsteady breath, but it doesn't do much to help the burning in his lungs. Or on his lips. Nausea claws at his stomach as the memory of Nao moving in, getting closer and closer -until he was  _tooclosetooclosetooclose-_  and stealing something Ritsu will never get back.

Masamune still doesn't know…

"Ritsu?" Masamune's voice snaps him out of his inward downward spiral, and he curses himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. Worry has dampened some of the heat in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

Something cold and icy stabs Ritsu's stomach. It's not fear; he knows how that feels all too well. This is something worse. "Um, there's…" words spill past his lips without his consent. He tries to stop them, but it's no use. "There's something I didn't tell you," he confesses in a whisper.

Masamune's forehead creases in concern and confusion, and the nausea swirling around in Ritsu's stomach threatens to overwhelm him. "What is it," he asks, hands squeezing Ritsu's a little tighter as he stares at him worriedly.

Ritsu takes a deep breath. The tightness in his chest does not dissipate. "Before… in the alley, before you showed up-" His voice trembles, and nearly gives out on him. He can't look Masamune in the eye anymore. Instead, he keeps his eyes planted on the toes of his shoes, where it's safer. It takes him longer than he'd like to admit to get his composure back under control. "Nao, he… he k-"

God, Ritsu can't even say it.

Masamune inhales sharply. The sound tears Ritsu's eyes away from the ground, but only just. "Did he do something to you," he asks, eyes cold and voice hard and dangerous.

Ritsu's throat feels awfully dry. "He… he kissed me," he admits, voice nearly inaudible to his own ears. "It was my first one, too. I never thought he would do something like that." Instead of releasing the tension in his chest as he'd hoped, the confession only constricts it more. He wants to take the words back the instant he says them, and for a brief moment, he naively hopes that Masamune didn't hear him.

That hope comes crashing down when Masamune goes completely still next to him. "He  _what?"_

Pulse pounding, a chill runs down Ritsu's spine at the hot fury now blazing in Masamune's eyes and clipping his voice. He can't find his voice to call back the words, but it wouldn't have done any good, anyway. The damage has already been done.

Ritsu's silence only seems to make him angrier. "That  _bastard,"_ Masamune hisses, almost growling. With no warming, he releases Ritsu's hands in favor of grabbing the smaller man's shoulders.

Ritsu flinches at the fingers that dig into his shoulders, but it's mostly out of surprise, not pain.

"When," Masamune asks heatedly. "Why didn't you say anything earlier," he demands, cursing under his breath as a scowl pulls at his mouth. "Dammit, I  _knew_ I should have had him arrested when I had the chance," he says viciously. "Did he do anything else," he asks, eyes scanning up and down Ritsu's body for any other injuries besides the ones on his head and his wrists. "If he did I  _swear I'll_  go after him right now," he vows vehemently.

The bile rising in Ritsu's throat abates slightly. A powerful weariness wraps around him like a snug, uncomfortably familiar blanket. "No, he didn't do anything else," he promises tiredly. He's grateful for Masamune being so angry on his behalf, but it's not necessary. "Sorry, I really hadn't meant to tell you that. I just needed to get it off my chest."

This appears to have been the wrong thing to say. The rage in Masamune's eyes only grows at learning that Ritsu hadn't intended to share such an important detail with him. His fingers tighten on Ritsu's shoulders.

Ritsu tries to smile, in an attempt to cool Masamune's burning anger. It feels too forced and bitter to come off as genuine, though. "It's fine. I honestly want to forget it ever happened," he mutters darkly.

Masamune's scowl does not fade, but he sighs heavily in defeat as his grip loosens on Ritsu's shoulders.

Ritsu's smile doesn't feel so forced, now. He's is so caught up in the relief that brings him, that Masamune's next statement hits him with all the force of a blow to the stomach.

"That can be arranged," Masamune offers carefully.

The air leaves Ritsu's lungs in a rush and his heart screeches to a halt. He replays that sentence in his head over and over again, sure that he  _must_ have misheard.

As if hearing his thoughts and determined to prove Ritsu wrong, Masamune's hand releases his shoulder, and slides up along his neck -sending goosebumps all down the skin, there- and places itself against his cheek. Then, he uses his thumb to brush away hair that had fallen into Ritsu's face, and the tip of his thumb lands  _just_ beneath the strip of tape that is holding the bandage onto his forehead.

Ritsu does not ( _cannot)_ breathe the entire time this happens. He can't do anything but watch as Masamune leans in, stopping less than three inches away from his face. All he can see is hazel. An absent part of him processes that his hands are shaking like a leaf, and that his heart is on the verge of leaping out of his throat.

Masamune speaks, and the puff of air brushing against Ritsu's skin is deadly. "Slap me if you don't want this," he commands gently, tucking the unruly strands of hair behind Ritsu's ear.

' _So unlike Nao,'_  Ritsu can't help but notice. Masamune's touch, his words, his warmth. Nothing is the same, and that makes all the difference. Maybe that's why he doesn't move.

Even sitting down, Masamune is still somehow unfairly taller than him. He has to tilt Ritsu's head up to kiss him, so he does.

The second their lips meet, Ritsu's heart explodes inside his chest and hot, live electricity travels across his skin and heats up his blood. Without his knowledge, his hands fly into the fabric of Masamune's shirt and clench around it so hard it's impressive it doesn't tear. Strangely, his last coherent thought is that Masamune smells like parchment paper and tobacco.

After a moment that is both far too long and nowhere near long enough, Masamune frowns curiously and pulls away.

Ritsu is so dazed by…  _everything,_ that it takes him longer than he cares to admit to process that Masamune had moved away. "I-is something wrong," he asks hesitantly, not certain if he really wants to know the answer or not. Did he already do something he shouldn't have? Had he been too eager? Should he have-

Masamune shakes his head, and Ritsu breathes a sigh of relief.  _Thank goodness._ "No, it's not that," he says dismissively. "it's just…" he looks at Ritsu critically. "Is this what you did when  _he_ kissed you," he asks, eyes darkening briefly. It passes quickly.

Ritsu is confused. "Uh, yes?" He's not sure what that means, but he supposes that's the right answer.

The roguish smile that curls at Masamune's lips tell him it was. "Good," he hums intently.

Ritsu's heart misses a step.

Masamune leans his head in closer and rests his forehead against Ritsu's. Ritsu jolts. "But when it's  _me,"_ he starts, voices low and kept private. "Open your mouth when we kiss."

Forget missing a step; Ritsu's heart never even got the directions. Fire burns on his face, but he still nods. "O-okay," he agrees hoarsely.

With a smile that's dangerous, and full of that one, intense emotion Ritsu can't place, Masamune cradles the back of Ritsu's head with his hand, tangles his fingers in Ritsu's hair, and leans down until the nearly non-existent space between them is more.

Ritsu tries to keep up.

He thinks he knows, now, the answer to the question Masamune had asked him what feels like a lifetime ago. What he was looking for, by running away from the only place he'd ever known, but had long since stopped feeling like home. As impossible and unrealistic and cliche as it sounds, it was Masamune. It was always Masamune. In so many ways, meeting him was the new beginning Ritsu had been searching for since he was fifteen years old.

How ironic.

They still have a lot to talk about. Today was only the tip of the iceberg. Things need to be discussed in more details, decisions need to be made, and a plan needs to be formed. Not necessarily in that order. Nao  _will_ come back for him if he doesn't keep his promise to return to his kingdom in the near future, and that's the last thing he wants. That damned half-empty hourglass won't let him forget that he's here on borrowed time.

Long story short, everything is still a mess. But right now, that doesn't matter, and Ritsu is too preoccupied to try and convince himself that it does. What does matter is this:

Ritsu -after a lifetime of hoping, dreaming, and searching for a person who would see him not as a  _useless prince,_ but as a person who needed to be allowed to make his own choices - has finally found Masamune. He has no intention of changing that any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad, cheesy ending is ridiculously bad and cheesy. (Sorrynotsorry) Geez, I feel like this chapter is stiff, all over the place, and not focused enough. I hope it flows well. But I'm actually really happy with the kiss? I've never written a first kiss before (the one last chapter doesn't count) so I hope I did it right. 
> 
> Next time: Something new, a descision, a library, and a fight fought with words that can't be taken back. Not necessarily in that order. 
> 
> P.S- Okay, serious time. Part of the reason this chapter took so long is because I haven't had a lot of free time to myself, lately. I had a cardiologist appointment the other day and the results were... Not good. I've been spending what little free time I've had these last few weeks trying to get some stupid MRI scheduled while the nurse and the scheduling department gave me the run around, so they can know if the thing with my heart can be fixed easily, or if I'll need surgery. I just wanted y'all to know that I didn't mean to abandon you guys, and that there's almost always a reason for when my writing schedule gets messed up and updates are delayed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! It's been a while hasn't it???? Sorry about that!! I missed y'all! A lots been going on lately, but I'm tentatively trying to get back into a routine. It probably won't last long tbh, but wish me luck!!!!! 
> 
> Alright, enough babbling from me. Now, for what you really clicked that link for:

Ex prince Ritsu Onodera has been kissed exactly two times in his entire life.

(Okay, technically it's three, but he doesn't count that one time An kissed on the cheek when they were twelve. Nao had made fun of him about that for  _weeks.)_

The first time had been, in a word: horrifying. (But that doesn't come nearly close enough to describing the waves of surprise, repulsion, and terror that had wracked his body and mind when it happened.)

Books had once been Ritsu's only companion for many years, before he'd finally reached the limit of solitude he could stand and run away. Back when his dearest friends had been the crisp pages of his beloved novels, he'd read so many times about perfect, magical first kisses that make the protagonist's world light up. Soft, warm, and safe; with the person they love, and that loves them back. It was a cheesy and not particularly realistic expectation if you'd asked him, but books had led him to believe that  _that_ was how first kisses were supposed to feel.

Nao's "kiss", had been the complete opposite of that.

(Ritsu's chest still aches when he thinks about Nao. They were  _friends,_ once, weren't they? Or had Ritsu been so desperate for human companionship that he'd imagined the whole thing? Nao's crooked smile and his infectious laugh and his unconditional, neverendingkindness are so hard to remember, now. Behind the cold, dark eyes that had been warm and innocent once upon a time, it's hard to remember that they used to  _everything_  together. What happened to that? He thought he'd lost Nao once, but it turns out he lost him twice. It  _hurts._  The sting of betrayal and loss and sorrow is still just as fresh as it had been when he was fifteen. Because he'd foolishly thought that they would always be friends, so he'd trusted Nao with  _everything_ , back then.)

(He won't be making that mistake again.)

Ritsu's heart  _had_ stopped when Nao had leaned in closer, making his back dig painfully into the sharp stone wall he'd been cornered against (like a prize that needed to be captured), but it was for all the wrong reasons.

That kiss was rough. It was forceful. It was was _wrong._ He hates himself for letting it happen.

The second their lips had met, shock, disgust, and horror had paralyzed him and made his blood run cold while every cell in his body screamed in protest. Icy fear had struck the pit of his stomach. He can still feel it when he lets his guard down and the memories creep into his mind. He tries  _not_ to think about it, but the kiss had certainly left an impression, and not in a good way.

Thankfully, the second one was… better. Much better.

Masamune was patient. He was kind. He was… too many things to describe in words. After all of the other crazy and nonsensical things he's done for Ritsu since they'd met, he thought that he'd finally gotten past the point of being shocked when Masamune did or said anything… Masamune-like. (By which he means: anything reckless, generally considered a bad idea, and most importantly, something that always made Ritsu's heart speed up in his chest and his stomach feel fluttery.) But just when he thinks he has Masamune all figured out, that's when he gets surprised the most. And he  _had_  been surprised when he realized that  _Masamune_ wanted to kiss  _him,_ but it was the good kind of surprise, that time. It's been three days since then, but he still remembers every detail like it had just happened moments ago.

That kiss was soft. It was warm. It was  _right._ It was new and surprising, but not altogether unexpected. As soon as Masamune had wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist to pull him closer, the initial surprise had worn off slightly. Because, really, hadn't this been a long time coming? There had been a spark there, from the moment they'd met, and Masamune had caught Ritsu around his waist before he could hit the ground, and saved him from falling. Well, in the literal sense, at least. In every other meaning of the word, he had fallen exceedingly hard and irreversibly that night.

When Ritsu was younger, he had never been fond of romance novels. (They're okay now, he guesses, but they'll never his first choice when browsing the shelves.) He'd read them of course, for lack of anything else to do, day after day, other than subjecting himself to studying for his torturously boring lessons. But he hadn't been swept away by them the way An had insisted that "every normal person" was.

(That she'd thought he was  _normal_ is something he still finds hysterical.)

Perhaps it was because he had trouble immersing himself into other people's recollections of whirlwind romances or impossible, unrealistic situations where they "fell in love at first sight." Or maybe it was simply due to his youth, and absence of interest in romance in general. It didn't help that he'd always thought that the books slightly exaggerated the hot, giddy feeling that the protagonist experienced -that started in their stomach and made the tips of their fingers clench and their toes curl- every time they so much as caught a glimpse of their love interest. Or the instant fog that clouded their brain in a pleasant, calming way. And there's no way a simple kiss could make anyone feel able to fly. It was all nonsense to him, then.

Now, he knows that there was no exaggeration whatsoever. If anything, the books are quite dull in comparison to the real deal. (An would smack him if she knew he'd even thought such a blasphemous thing.) And, to tell the truth… Ritsu, wouldn't exactly  _mind_ making the number of times he's been kissed go from two to three. Or four. (Or five or six or seven.) As long as it's with Masamune.

Hmm. Maybe An did have a point about the romance novels. Or maybe Masamune is just a bad influence on him. Neither option changes how Ritsu feels.

And that's another thing: As somebody more used to solitude and confinement than anything else, the fact that he is so desperately craving another person's presence should terrify him. But somehow, it doesn't. Like he said, it just feels… more right than anything he can ever remember, being with Masamune.

' _Speaking of which…'_

Slowly bringing him out of his wandering thoughts, a soft breeze from the outside drifts gently into the room through the open doors and brushes through Ritsu's hair, and the pages of the book he's been unforgivably neglecting. Unruly strands of his always feisty hair end up in his eyes, and he brings his hand up to his face to remove them. When he does, he realizes with a jolt that the sun is now shining brightly, settled proudly at its highest point in the sky, whereas the last time he'd checked, it had barely begun peeking over the corners of the castle walls.

It's late. Ritsu hasn't heard from Masamune all day.

_'Where is he?'_

Closing his book, Ritsu silently apologizes to Usami Akihiko for not giving his work the attention and focus it deserves. Then, standing up with a stretch to wake up his stiff, weary limbs that had gone unused until now, he bites his lip; conflicted.

Going a few hours without seeing Masamune is nothing new, or even noteworthy. He's a prince, after all, and Ritsu knows all too well how demanding and stressful that deceptively elegant sounding job can be. In all probability, he's most likely caught up in work and was too busy to visit Ritsu and have breakfast together like they usually do. And it's ridiculous to expect that their relationship would have changed dramatically just because they ki… kissed. (Nor does be want it to change. What they had before, and the new, tentative,  _exciting_ thing they have now, is more than enough for him.) Ritsu knows all of this, and yet… he still...

Truthfully, it's scary to want to see somebody else so badly. He's not sure how to make it stop. He's even less sure if he really wants to. Ugh, what has Masamune done to him? He's starting to sound like one of the lovestruck fools in those accursed novels that had constantly annoyed him. He refuses to let himself become one.

Right in the nick of time, a low, conspicuous rumble comes from his stomach, and Ritsu notes that he got so distracted in his reading, and then his idle thoughts, that he hasn't eaten anything today. Oops. (He can already hear the lecture Masamune would give him if he knew about this if he knew.)

Then, it's decided: Food first, and he'll go from there. (And, if he just so happens to run into Masamune along the way, well, he certainly won't complain.)

The door closes behind him, but Ritsu doesn't see it. He's looking forward.

Setting off down the wide, brightly lit hallway -that is somehow oddly similar to the halls of his old castle, while also being completely different- staring at the beautifully designed carped that seems to shimmer and shift with every step he takes, decorated with elegant swirls of every color imaginable as it is, he wonders what today will bring.

* * *

Masamune (not Prince Takano. Just Masamune. His title hurts too much to go by today.) is in the library.

He's always in the library, on this day every year. It's something of a tradition of his. It hurts, being here, but it hurts more being anywhere else, so he stays. All in all, it's a lose-lose situation. He fell asleep here last night after burying his nose in important documents that he usually does everything in his power to avoid (or at the very least get done as quickly, but efficiently as possible) until he couldn't keep his eyes forced open a second longer, and if history says anything, he'll most likely stay here until tomorrow. He's nothing if not a creature of habit, even if this is a rather morbid habit to have.

It started about thirteen years ago. Because fourteen years ago today, only a few weeks shy of his sixteenth birthday, Yokozawa had woken him up in this room, to tell him that his parents were dead.

It was… not the best way to wake up, by any stretch of the imagination. He's done his damnedest for well over a decade to repress the memory of that horrid morning, but much to his chagrin, he can still recall every minute detail with ease, like it was seared into his brain with a brand.

He remembers that it was early; maybe barely past dawn, when his life changed forever. He remembers that the sun hadn't even risen yet, and that the light had hardly begun brushing against the spines of the books surrounding him on all sides when he had been torn from his uncomfortable sleep where he was propped up in a maroon, cushy armchair with a book falling out of his hands. He remembers the small, coffee colored stain still on the carpet from where he'd spilled his drink the night before.

He remembers that Yokozawa had been the one to do it, gently shaking his shoulder to awaken him. He remembers right then, knowing that something was wrong. Yokozawa never did  _anything_ gently. He remembers a muffled voice with nearly unintelligible babbling coming from the usually cool, calm, and collected Yokozawa. He remembers blearily blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and saying "What?" To the illogical, incomprehensible words pouring out of Yokozawa's mouth into his ringing ears.

He remembers Yokozawa's steel grey eyes, solemn and stern, but still full of sorrow, looking directly into his as he once again said: "Masamune, your parents are dead."

It had taken about three more tries before the message finally sunk in. Before the cold wave of shock and disbelief had sluggishly crawled its way throughout his entire body; freezing him from the inside out along every drop of blood in his veins in their path to his heart. He'd sat, immobilized and soundless, while Yokozawa explained everything to him. His ears had rung loudly throughout the ordeal. And everything had felt unreal. Distant. Muted. At first, there was no icy shock or burning outrage at the sudden loss of his parents. Those intense emotions had come later. At the start, everything had just felt… numb.

From somewhere disconnected and far away, Yokozawa's voice had sounded muffled the entire time, like he was speaking through a thick layer of cotton.

Or maybe it was water. That would explain why it felt like Masamune was drowning.

It was not through war, or a sacrifice, or any other number of noble deaths that had befallen Marukawa's rulers. No, it was, of all things, a robbery, that had set the far too young Prince's coronation tragically ahead of schedule. King and Queen Takano had not gone out with a bang, a roar, or in a blaze of glory. Instead, they had been murdered in cold blood by a thief who had attacked their carriage under the cover of night.

_Coward._

The robber's name was Arata Haitani. Later, he'd confessed that he hadn't even known that the carriage he'd targeted had belonged to the royal family. It hadn't been an intentional assassination, it was just business. Just for  _money._

He'd been executed the next day. Sent to the guillotine for the murder of royalty. Masamune had watched, and coldly hoped that the blood-stained money he'd possessed for all of an hour was worth it.

The day after that had been the funeral. The weather outside that day was unpleasant. Cold, bitter, and slowly freezing. How appropriate. It matched his heart.

Now, Masamune won't lie, and say that he was devastated beyond belief at the King and Queen's death, nor had it permanently crippled him. He and his parents had always had a rather… tense and distant relationship. But the shock of losing them both so unexpectedly, combined with the pressure of being expected to suddenly step up and just… be in charge of every single one of the citizens that had trusted his family to care for them had been a bit more than he could handle at first.

That had been a dark time. He'd lost his voice, unable and unwilling to speak in all instances except for the meetings that affected his parents-  _his_ people. And when the sun went down, he'd developed another habit of drinking and keeping… questionable company. It was self destructive and unhealthy and straight up stupid, but he hadn't cared at the time. The numbness and blessed relief from his own dark thoughts given to him by the alcohol, as well as the brief, flitting pleasure he got through his bad choices was still preferred to facing the empitiness he felt without them. 

His reputation would have been surely tarnished beyond repair if the people had known how he spent his nights, if the few staff members that were aware of his rather careless behavior hadn't been too scared of his newly acquired temper to say anything. But of course, it had been impossible to keep  _everyone_ from finding out.

Kisa doesn't call him  _Prince Playboy_ for no reason. He's not that creative.

But, poor decisions in his aversion to sobriety and bed partners aside, his status as the prince had remained, against all odds, relatively spotless. The royal advisors didn't bother hiding their distaste in how he chose to spend his limited free time, but not even those stuck up snobs could deny that he was a damn good prince. (Although considering that it was the only job he'd ever been trained for, he would have been  _sorely_ out of luck otherwise.)

Eventually, with time, he'd mellowed out. He'd kept his temper and his sharp tongue, much to his advisors' dismay, but he only used it when absolutely necessary, in order to protect the people ( _his_ people, now) to the best of his abilities.

But there had always been… an emptiness, after that day. A hole in his chest that no matter who or what he tried to fill it with, stayed painful and jagged and barren. With time, he'd accepted it; grown used to it. It was just another part of him, dark and shameful as everything else, but one that he couldn't bring himself to part from. He cared for his people dearly, but that feeling was too detached to save him. The hole became his only companion. The only thing he had left.

Until one late night, when he and Yokozawa had nearly run over a man on their way back to the castle. What a first meeting, right? And what a turning point. Fate can be such a puzzling creature, sometimes. (And yes, meeting him  _was_ fate. Of that Masamune is certain.)

At the start, it had been merely guilt, and a sense of obligation due to injuring the man's leg that had captured Masamune's attention. Nothing more, nothing less. (What a fool he was, back then. He'd had no way of knowing how scarily important the man would become to him, or how soon.)

Then, it was curiosity; about why in the world this strange man (who had clearly never been in a forest in his life) was wandering around one in the dead of night. The twigs caught and snarled in his chestnut brown hair, and the trepidation clouding his strikingly beautiful emerald eyes screamed that he was hopelessly lost, no matter how much he claimed otherwise. But he had gotten hurt, and he was… interesting. At the time, those had been the only reasons Masamune had taken him with him.

(He'd been preoccupied with arguing with Yokozawa. He'd been preoccupied trying to catch the surprisingly small man when he'd fallen before he hit the ground and hurt himself even more. He'd been preoccupied being distracted by how warm and soft, but still sturdy and solid the other man felt. He'd been so preoccupied making stupid quips and comments about _'It's a little early to be falling for me like that, don't you think?'_ That he hadn't even noticed when he genuinely smiled for the first time in… a long time.)

Then, it was something else entirely. Now, there was a name to the cute, lost face: Ritsu Oda. The morning after they met, looking back, is when he'd truly started to fall. Ritsu Oda was certainly a mystery, but he wasn't very good at being one. His lies were painfully obvious to listen to, and his eyes (only more shockingly gorgeous in the daylight) were truly windows that let Masamune see to his heart.

After knowing him for all of eight hours, Masamune could pick out the twitch of his eyebrow, the clench of his fingertips, and the sharpness of his surprised breath with ease. It really hadn't been difficult to determine that he was a runaway. Like Masamune had said:  _"You were wandering around in the middle of the woods in the dead of night. That's not something that normal people do,"_

He'd actually look surprised at being told that, and Masamune's heart -although not  _quite_ on the verge of falling yet- had tripped. After such a long time of not feeling much of anything, he honestly hadn't been sure that it still worked. It was nice to be wrong about something, for a change.

Getting to know more about Ritsu Oda had been the moment between the slip, and the slide of a dangerous descent. It felt like every day was a new discovery, with him around.

One day, he learns that Ritsu drinks more coffee than water. The next, he discovers that Ritsu likes to take walks in the morning by himself. Doesn't matter where, or for how long, as long as he takes his precious coffee with him. Honestly, he could wander around for hours if you let him A few days after that, it was realizing that it wasn't just walking. Ritsu preferred to do everything alone. And he didn't seem to like crowds much. He always got fidgety and jumpy when there were more than three people around him. And he had this way of clamming up whenever he almost revealed something too honest, and diverting the attention away from himself so seamlessly, Masamune hadn't even realized he'd done it.

He hated to admit it but maybe, just maybe, Ritsu was better at being a mystery than he thought.

But getting to know Ritsu Oda was more than simply the forbidden truth about his past, and the secrets he kept hidden tightly against his chest. It was knowing that Ritsu's vagueness and his evasiveness and his not quite disguised fear about, well, what seemed to be almost the entire outside world, didn't hold a candle to everything else about him. His stubbornness, his genuine love and passion for books, his adorable dependence on coffee, and his secretly sharp wit and sense of humor. His kindness and his empathy and especially his will of steel.

Masamune had tumbled a little more; head over heels.

By the time he'd met Ritsu Onodera, it was already too late. He'd fallen much too hard to do anything about it. But the scary thing was: he didn't want to. Even when Ritsu's true identity had been revealed as inelegantly it was, his feelings for the other man weren't dampened, like that despicable bodyguard had most likely intended. Instead, they were only amplified.

Getting to know Ritsu Onodera essentially sealed Masamune's fate. If he hadn't already been in love with the shy, closed off, but oh so intriguing man before, uncovering the layers of mystery that had been so tightly wrapped around him for so long made it so.

No longer was Ritsu a puzzling, uncertain presence that hid himself behind secrets and half-hearted lies. Now there was something real. Something sincere. Something that told Masamune, while they were sitting in the out of the way, private infirmary, voices hushed and knees barely touching where they were sitting together on one of the cots (that really wasn't big enough for two people, but they made it work) while Ritsu told him everything, that Ritsu trusted him completely now.

Masamune really hadn't meant to kiss him, but he can't honestly say he regrets it. The blush staining Ritsu's cheeks and the dazed, awestruck look in his eyes when Masamune had pulled away is something that will forever be engraved into his memory.

A lot of things changed between them after that, but also nothing changed at all. They still spent as much time as they could together, but now there was something else beneath the surface when they read and ate and laughed with each other. It was new, but it was nice. And for a while, Masamune had been happy. He'd been more at peace than he had been in over a decade, with Ritsu at his side. Even now, mostly, he still is.

Because of Ritsu, for the first time in a while, he'd actually thought that maybe, he could break his morbid habit of locking himself away on this anniversary. That hadn't worked out so well. Like it did every year, today had rolled around, and everything negative he'd pushed away and been able to ignore since they'd met had instantly come crashing back into him with a vengeance.

So now, here he is. Again. Trying not to let the overwhelming floods of anger at the unfairness of his parent's death, resentment at being forced to wear the crown that was much too heavy for him so young, and even a bit of sadness at the fact that he can never tell his parents any of this best him.

That's where Ritsu finds him, holed up and hiding away from the dark emotions that refuse to release their iron grip on his lungs until all the air is choked out of him. Because of course he does. Masamune recognizes the soft pads of his footsteps the second the sound floats to his ears. He only has time to curse his rotten luck before it's too late to hide.

"There you are," Ritsu says, bright and relieved and all of the things Masamune isn't right now.

 _No._  Masamune really wishes that Ritsu hadn't come here looking for him.

"I haven't seen you all morning," Ritsu says, lightly scolding, mostly teasing. He hasn't picked up on the dark atmosphere yet. Hasn't noticed the way Masamune is breathing, slow and deep, trying to control it to no avail.

Masamune needs to keep it that way. Ritsu needs to go. Masamune can't let him see him like this, broken and crumbling and a disaster. Today is… not a good day. He's not in his right frame of mind. There's a reason that he locks himself up here every year. But Ritsu doesn't know that yet, and while part of Masamune is glad for that, the other part needs him to  _leave._ Now.

Ritsu's small smile fades into a frown of concern when Masamune doesn't say a word of greeting. Sharp wrinkles of concern furrow his eyebrows. "Hey, you look tired," he says, worry bleeding into his voice as he takes a step forward.

Masamune internally curses. Figures that today would be one of Ritsu's observant days. Like he said: rotten luck. Ritsu peers at him critically, and Masamune has to fight not to look away. Ritsu's eyes wander around the many scattered documents surrounding Masamune's table, and then lock onto the bags underneath his eyes.  _Shit._

"Have… have you been here all night," Ritsu asks tentatively, biting the corner of his bottom lip agitatedly.

Masamune closes his eyes.  _No, no, this is too much. He doesn't need to see me like this._

Predictably, Ritsu only takes another step closer. "Are you okay," he asks, not bothering to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

Masamune's chest tightens until he can't breathe. This is too much. He never wanted Ritsu to see this side of him. Why does the universe enjoy tormenting him like this?

Ritsu grows more anxious the longer he stares at Masamune. Absently, his fingers start curling and uncurled into his palms. It's a nervous habit, Masamune's noticed. "Masamune, say something," he demands. "What's wrong, are you-"

Masamune cuts him off. "I want you to leave," he says, voice low and rough from lack of sleep and disuse.

Ritsu freezes. Blinks. A flash of hurt crosses his features.

Masamune wants to kick himself. This is exactly what he didn't want,  _dammit._ He needs to be alone right now. He doesn't really want Ritsu to leave, but he doesn't know know what he'll do if Ritsu stays, either. God, he hates this day.

"Masamune, talk to me," Ritsu pleads, green eyes full of something that squeezes the fist around Masamune's heart tighter.

And oh, how Masamune wishes he could. But that's not possible. And it hasn't been for over ten years. He needs Ritsu to go away from here before he hurts him. That is something that he cannot allow. Taking a breath, he finally looks up and meets Ritsu's gaze properly.

Whatever he sees there must shock him. Ritsu's eyes widen.

"I said  _leave,_  Ritsu."

Masamune's voice is flat. Emotionless. Cold. A bit like his heart right now.

How perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what's coming next. I apologise in advance. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that not a lot happened this chapter, but I felt that since last time we pretty much only had Ritsu's backstory, it was time to give the spotlight to my husband for a bit. It was already this long just with that. I shudder to think how long it would have turned out if I'd included the angst. 
> 
> Worry not, I'll break all your hearts next time!!! <3 Until then ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. 
> 
> I have no idea what happened to my schedule TT-TT please forgive me! If it helps, this is technically the last chapter besides the epilogue, so the suffering shall soon come to an end!
> 
> O̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶.̶.̶

Ex-prince Ritsu Onodera finds it hard to believe sometimes, that he has only lived in the kingdom of Marukawa for a few months. It shocks him, each time he realizes that he has not lived in this beautiful, peaceful, welcoming country for his entire life, even though it feels as if he has.

Perhaps he feels this way because of the company he keeps here, which is decidedly more pleasant than his cold, distant parents, the strict, disapproving tutors that had been assigned to him, and  _definitely_  better than the smothering, arrogant bodyguards. Or, perhaps it is something else altogether, that makes him feel as if he has always been a part of this place.

(He doesn't want to say it's because of love; because it isn't. Not completely, anyway. Though that is a large part of it.)

Back in the kingdom of Onodera (he can no longer bring himself to call it home. It feels… wrong), it's true that Ritsu had not been totally without friends. However, An had always seen him through love blinded, rose-tinted glasses, and he'd always felt as if he needed to walk on eggshells when he was with her. Looking back, he's not sure if he ever felt at ease, around her. And Nao had always been, well, Nao. Kind, caring, and more trustworthy than anyone Ritsu knew. Until he wasn't. The less said about that, the better.

Things are different here. Ritsu has friends.  _Actual_ friends. Ones that he cares about, and that care about him, in turn. There's Hatori, one of the castle's strict, but noble knights. Mino, the cheerful and patient driver and guide. Kisa, the busybody and charismatic local, who is more than what he appears to be at first glance. Hell, he even considers Yokozawa a friend, gruff and indelicate as he is with everything except his outstanding pastries.

And then, there's Masamune; who is admittedly more than a friend as of late. He is another story entirely.

In the time that Ritsu has been here, Masamune is the one person who he has spent nearly his every waking moment with. The one person whose face he got used to seeing day after day, and whose presence beside him has long become a more natural feeling than breathing.

Since they've been together, he's seen Prince Masamune Takano display many different types of emotions. He's seen Masamune curious, interested, and sincere, like on the night they'd met and he'd offered shelter to a stranger. He's seen Masamune unapologetic, knowing, and confident, like when he'd called Ritsu out for not telling the truth, and daring him to lie again the day Ritsu agreed to stay with him. He's seen Masamune frustrated and bored and teasing. He's seen him kind and quiet and relaxed, and then protective, fierce, and firey. He's seen Masamune wear so many different emotions that he can't list them all. But until today, he'd never seen Masamune angry. At least, not at  _him._

It's something he could have happily gone to his grave never experiencing.

"I said  _leave,_ Ritsu."

The heart inside Ritsu's chest recoils.

Masamune sounds so cold. His voice chills Ritsu from the inside out. He's sitting down at the library's table he's most likely been stationed at since the night before, but the dark aura of anger pouring off of him in waves makes him seem taller than the very ceiling around them.

It's hard for Ritsu not to shrink into himself before such an intimidating sight. What the hell happened in the few hours they hadn't seen each other? Is this really the same Masamune that had sat and laughed with him yesterday morning?

The ugly, black emotions poisoning Masamune's usually soft and warm amber eyes into a color that looks much sharper and more dangerous suggests otherwise. "I mean it. Go. Before I make you."

Ritsu almost doesn't recognize the man standing in front of him, or the cruel, warning voice coming from his mouth. He doesn't understand what's happening; has never been more confused in his life. About the one and only thing he does know for certain, though, is that if Masamune actually thinks that Ritsu would even consider the possibility of leaving him alone while he's like this, then he's got another thing coming. "Make me?" he repeats incredulously. Masamune has never spoken to him like that before, and like hell is he planning on letting that change any time soon. "Masamune, what in the world has gotten into you?"

Masamune's only answer is the clench of his jaw as he grits his teeth.

Ritsu stupidly takes the silence as a cue to step closer. That's his second mistake. His first was not leaving when he had the chance. "Did something happen," he tentatively guesses, trying to get to the bottom of Masamune's puzzling personality switch. "Are you okay?" He doesn't look hurt, but maybe Ritsu just can't see it. Why won't Masamune _talk_ to him? "Tell me what's wrong," he pleads desperately, searching for any trace of the Masamune he has come to know in the prince's eyes.

There is none to be found in Masamune's frigid glare, icier than the oldest glacier. It freezes Ritsu to his core. "Right now, the only thing wrong with me is you," he says harshly, slamming his hands down onto the table in front of him as he pushes himself to his feet.

The anger rolling off of Masamune becomes a knife that stabs Ritsu in the heart. He flinches and steps back. It takes him a moment to match a name to the sensation of dread crawling up his spine, inch by inch, as well as the rapid pounding in his chest. The only reason it takes as long as it does is because he's never been scared in Masamune's presence. He quickly learns that he despises the feeling.

Masamune's hands curl into fists at his side. His glare deepens. "Don't act like you care, oh highness," he commands, uttering Ritsu's discarded title with disdain. "It's disgusting." His voice is crisp, precise; meant to hurt, and it does.

Ritsu swallows heavily. He's been called far worse and more vulgar insults than his proper title before. Somehow though, hearing it from Masamune -spat with such deep contempt- stings the most. And being called disgusting by the person whose opinion he values so highly on top of that makes breathing a painful process.  _'Don't call me that,'_ he silently begs.  _'Please don't call me that.'_ He can handle it from anyone else, but not from Masamune.

The sudden desire to run away as far and fast as he can possesses Ritsu, but he doesn't give in. For once, he stands his ground, despite every instinct he has telling him to run. "I do care," he insists, hating the slight tremor he can hear in his voice. "I care about you more than-" he falters, and his cheeks burn when he realizes what he's about to admit. Briefly, he debates censoring himself, but in the end, he decides against it. "More than anything," he finishes quietly. His heartbeat roars in his ears. Taking a quick, deep breath, he lifts his chin to look Masamune square in the eyes.

Masamune's reaction is… less than what Ritsu had been hoping for. "Oh, is that so," he asks sardonically, crossing his arms over his chest.

Something cold, sharp, and painful cuts into Ritsu's stomach. Masamune has always been easy to read, to Ritsu. He's never had any trouble telling what's on his mind. Until today, that is.

Masamune's face is a nearly blank mask, with only one emotion shining through that Ritsu can put a name to. Malice. He  _wants_ to hurt somebody, and he's doing a damn good job of it. "Well, I've learned how you treat things you  _care about,_ and I want no part of it," he proclaims, walking forward, closing the distance between the two of them, until he is quite literally looking down his nose at Ritsu.

Ritsu fights hard to squash his instinct to back away. He's not sure he could, even if he wanted to, though. He's too petrified to move.

"Your parents, your people, that bodyguard. I'm assuming you cared about all of  _them_  at some point," Masamune leans down slightly so that his low, viscous whispering can be heard better. "And yet they all shared the same fate of being abandoned by you. Some prince you are," he says mercilessly.

The air halts in a hard, painful lump in Ritsu's throat and an unseen fist drives into his stomach. There is a line, and he's aware that Masamune has crossed it. Regardless, what makes it ache the most is knowing that every single word Masamune is saying is true.

Bittersweet memories twist the knife further into his heart. Of the good days, when his parents had actually smiled at him, until those same smiles became frowns and sighs of disappointment. When he had been welcomed by his people before they began to shun him. When he and Nao had wasted their days pretending to be the children they were, clinging to each other as long as they could until life finally tore them apart. Yes, he had, and still does care deeply about each and every person in his kingdom, but it was never as simple as that.

"I…I had my reasons for leaving," Ritsu defends himself in a voice that is far too shaky to be acceptable. "You  _know_ that," he reminds Masamune, unable to keep a hint of accusation from leaking into his voice. He thinks it's perfectly justified, considering that Masamune is using personal, private things (that Ritsu had revealed to him  _in confidence)_ against him, with the sole intention of throwing it back in his face to cause him pain.

Masamune doesn't even have the decency to pretend to be apologetic. "Of course you did," he says patronizingly; ruthlessness glittering darkly in his eyes. "Just like I'm sure you  _had a reason_ for lying to me for ages about who you really were after we met. For coming here and causing nothing but trouble for me ever since. For being a  _coward."_

Ritsu cringes, and finally stumbles a step back as the force of Masamune's brutal words hit him like a slap to the face. People have called him a coward before. Useless. Unworthy. The only difference is that this time, he'd foolishly trusted Masamune -with his kind words and warm eyes, his protectiveness and his assurance that he legitimately cared for Ritsu- with his heart, cracked and bleeding from a lifetime of being unwanted. He'd trusted Masamune to be  _different._ How stupid of him.

Masamune's stone cold face is all the proof needed to determine that he's just like all the rest of them. "You're the kind of person that annoys me the most," he declares, brushing past Ritsu as he walks towards one of the book shelves on the wall opposite from where they were standing. "You should leave. I want to be alone."

The knife is finally twisted completely through Ritsu's heart. Something cold drips down his face. Drops onto the back of his clenched, trembling fists. It's the hardest thing he's ever done, putting one foot in front of the other and walking forward, instead of collapsing in a heap and sobbing like his wobbly knees and aching chest are begging him to. His vision is blurry, but he pays that no mind as he gives Masamune what he wants. He doesn't look back when he leaves; rounding the corner and stumbling into the corridor from the library.

He's sure Masamune doesn't spare him a glance either.

* * *

Masamune wants to die when the first tear falls.

No, it's when Ritsu flinches and backs away.

It's when the first vile thing he says escapes him at the start. _What the hell am I saying,_ he wonders, disgusting with himself. How can his mouth be capable of spouting such lies? Every single word he hears himself say makes him want to vomit.

The most horrifying thing though, is that Ritsu doesn't even try to defend himself. He just stands there, taking all of the harsh insults being thrown at him with little sign of fighting back. Watching the confusion and hurt flicker across his face is the cruelest form of torture imaginable.

Knowing that he himself is the cause for it only makes Masamune feel more disgusted with himself. He'd slit his own throat if it wasn't already too late to stop those sickening, poisonous,  _untrue_ words from being said.

When Ritsu leaves, it's without a word. No goodbye. No justified demand for an apology. Nothing. The door barely makes a click as it closes behind him.

Masamune hears it as if it were slammed so violently that it fell off its hinges. Something cold and full of dread squeezes his heart. He stays in the corner he's tucked himself into as long as he can physically stand it, but he does have to move eventually.

He knows what to expect when he turns around. Still, looking around him, at the grand library, barren of life, of anything except scattered pages and dusty books, he feels more alone than he has since right after his parent's deaths.

Now that it's gone, the absence of Ritsu's energy is as excruciating and lethal as a knife wound. All thanks to Masamune's own misplaced anger and grief. Ritsu could never speak to him again, and Masamune would not be surprised. How could he have fucked up so royally?

The look of pain and betrayal on his face when Masamune had lashed out at him unfairly is one that will haunt him to his grave.

God, Ritsu. Sweet, naive Ritsu who is stronger than anyone he knows; who can still smile and laugh and live and love after the horrid life he lead; whose secrets and stories and heart Masamune had silently vowed to protect ages ago, is now gone, alone somewhere _crying._

And it's all Masamune's fault.

_What have I done?_

* * *

It's a long, slow walk back to Ritsu's… to  _the_ room.

Through his blurry eyes and weak legs, it's a miracle he even makes it there at all. Also, by some saving grace, he doesn't pass another wandering soul along his way. That small mercy is one he's endlessly grateful for. He's always hated people seeing him cry. Taking a deep, ragged breath that fills his screaming lungs near to bursting, he looks around the room that has become vastly comforting to him since he'd begun occupying it after Masamune had moved him in. He'd hoped that by returning to the familiar dwelling, he'd be granted some form of solace or peace.

The scattered reminders of Masamune clinging to every surface he can see make that impossible. He's standing by the side of the bed, waking Ritsu up and luring him out from beneath the cozy comforter's nearly inescapable siren's call with the promise of coffee. He's sitting on the armchair, entirely too close, peeking at the book Ritsu's reading over his shoulder and making Ritsu's heart skip a beat every time his breath hits the side of Ritsu's neck. He's standing out on the balcony, with the wind brushing through his hair and the sun shining down on him, looking so beautiful that it takes Ritsu's breath away.

A deep, wretched, ugly sob tears it's way out of Ritsu's throat. His fingers clutch the fabric of the shirt over his chest until his knuckles turn white. He tries to inhale, desperate for air, but it's useless. He can't  _breathe._ Masamune had been so convincing; so insistent that he could be trusted. Ever since the night they'd first met, he'd played his part of being kind and understanding well. Ritus hates himself for falling for it. For him.

It had happened slowly and naturally. He hadn't even noticed, at first. That's the sad part.

" _It's a little early to be falling for me like that, don't you think?"_

_"Do you mind staying with me for a while?"_

_"I'm not kicking you out if you don't have anywhere to go."_

_"Has anybody ever told you that you're a really bad liar?"_

_"Now, what will you do, Ritsu?"_

_"I am the crowned prince of Marukawa. And if you want to keep that hand, I suggest you take it off of him right now."_

_"He'll leave when he says he wants to, and not a moment sooner."_

_"So, prince Ritsu Onodera, huh?"_

_"I'm the one that wanted- and still wants you to stay here, with me."_

_"The Ritsu I know is smart, and kind. He's brave, stubborn, and witty. He drinks too much coffee and likes books with happy endings. He cares about other people. A lot. But he probably needs to start worrying about himself, a little more._

_"Slap me if you don't want this."_

_"When it's me, open your mouth when we kiss."_

All of the small moments leading up to the inevitable. All of the early mornings and late nights spent talking about nothing and everything. And now, all of it has been thrown away. Hell, it may have never been real in the first place.

(It had been real, right? Masamune had cared about him, right?)

_"Don't act like you care. It's disgusting."_

_"You're the kind of person that annoys me the most,"_

Maybe it never was. There's no way to know. Another strangled breath leaves him. Ritsu should have known better. Masamune may have cared about him at some point, but that's over and done with. He's just grateful for the time he got to spend here, meeting new people and laughing and learning and loving with all of the ones he was blessedly able to meet. That's enough. It  _has_ to be enough. Because it's time to go. He can't allow himself to be selfish anymore. His only regret is having stayed here so long to begin with, and causing Masamune to resent him so deeply. It's what he deserves, though. He'd always known it would end this way, deep down.

None of the things in this room belong to him. He had brought nothing with him when he stupidly, rashly ran away. At least it will be an easy trip back, even if he does have to walk. Wiping his eyes once more, he forces himself to stand up straight. His eyes land on the book Masamune had gifted him about a month ago. In a final act of selfishness, he takes it. He's aware that it's wrong, yet when he recalls the pleased smile on Masamune's face when he'd told him that he enjoyed Akihiko Usami's writing, he can't imagine leaving it behind.

 _'One thing. One precious treasure to remember him by.'_ Ritsu's heart pangs as he holds the book close to his chest. How he longs to go back to that morning. Too bad his time is finally up.

It feels like the room is sad to see him go. Surely, though, it's nothing but wishful thinking.

Ritsu walks, every step tearing another shred of his heart away, towards the door. He doesn't mean to, (he knows he shouldn't linger where he isn't wanted) but he can't stop himself from hesitating in the doorway.

In all the time they've known each other, Masamune has never asked anything of Ritsu. For the longest time, he'd simply given and given and  _given._  Food, shelter, companionship. All things Ritsu had taken greedily, even while he knew it was not something he was worthy of. It's truly no wonder that he's grown to hate him. He is owed at least the one thing he's requested.

Ritsu is leaving. Just like Masamune wanted. And he's not coming back.

Casting one last look around what has become his safe haven since he came here, heart heavy and hurting, he says the one thing he never thought he would have to.

"Good…" he chokes on the words as his voice cracks. "Goodbye, Masamune."

* * *

Outside, the sky is grey and overcast. Bright flashes of lightning being chased by low, rumbling thunder in the distance signals that it is going to rain, soon. The air is crisp and rushing by violently. Trees shake with the force of the wind blowing through their leaves.

Masamune pays none of this any mind. He's too consumed with thoughts of chestnut brown hair on top of a bowed head, tear-filled emerald green eyes, and the way his heart is pounding as he dashes from inside the castle into the courtyard. _No, no, no,_ his mind chants frantically while he looks around wildly. _This can't be happening._

The lack of a single body in sight as far as he can see, however, begs to differ. He's gone. Ritsu is gone. _Fuck,_ he's gone. All because of him.

For the first time since they've gotten to know each other, Masamune doesn't have a clue where Ritsu is, and that terrifies him.  _Dammit,_  he curses himself for taking so long to gather the courage to knock on Ritsu's door. Maybe if he hadn't been such a damn coward, and hesitated so long in trying to apologize and earn his forgiveness, Ritsu would be with him right now. Or, at the very least, Masamune would know he was safe. He should have been quicker.

No, he should have never said those awful things at all. (God, why had he said them?)

He'd known that something was wrong when he heard the silence from within Ritsu's bedroom. When no answer had been given in response to the door being knocked on, firmly and with determination to make things right in any way he could, no matter the cost, an icy shard of dread had pierced his stomach. Opening the door had only confirmed his worst suspicions. Seeing Ritsu's room abandoned and lifeless had been a heart-stopping experience that he has no desire to ever repeat.

 _Please,_ Masamune begs anyone that is possibly listening for a mercy that he doesn't deserve,  _please don't let me be too late._

Ritsu wasn't in any of the places he normally is. Obviously not the library. (It'll be incredible if he ever sets foot in that place again.) Not in his room. Not in the gardens. He isn't anywhere.

Nausea churns in Masamune's stomach. This accursed day. It's already taken his parents and his youth from him. Now, it threatens to be the day another person he loves disappears from his life forever, by his own hand, this time. He can't bear the thought. This day can take anything else he holds dear, but not him. Not Ritsu. Dammit all, how could he have been so blind? Why is it only at this moment, when Masamune is on the verge of losing him, that he finally understands how truly important Ritsu's role in his life is?

Yokozawa did always tell him that he has horrendous timing. Guess he was right.

Still, whatever it takes, Masamune won't allow this. This day can have whatever else it sees fit to take from him, and he'll accept it. He will  _not_  accept losing Ritsu simply because he acted like such an idiot.

Whatever deity toying with his life must be appeased with his silent declaration. It finally deigns to grant him a bit of mercy.

Masamune temporarily forgets how to breathe when he sees Ritsu's silhouette not far from the castle gates.

Ritsu's shoulders are drawn together tensely. His movements are slow. Jerky. Robotic. Based on the direction he's walking in, it's a safe bet that he's heading for the exit.

The fact that he's still here at all, though, makes Masamune want to sink to the floor in gratitude. His relief at seeing that Ritsu hasn't left yet wages war against the need to  _stop him, come back, please._ He can't let this happen. Not without apologizing first, anyway.

Ritsu toes the line of the entrance to the castle.

Masamune's blood runs cold. His body and mind threaten to immobilize him where he stands, but something infinitely more powerful than the fear paralyzing him spurs him back into action. He won't sit back and watch Ritsu walk away. He can't. Not twice in one day. He needs to undo what he's done, and after that, well, he'll just have to live with whatever choice Ritsu ends up making. Even if it kills him on the inside.

A life without Ritsu… all resulting from Masamune's stupid temper getting the best of him and releasing itself onto the wrong person. The mere thought terrifies him down to every drop of blood in his body in a way that not even his worst nightmares have ever been capable of. He'd better act quickly if he doesn't want to see that nightmare manifest in reality. He hopes Ritsu turns around.

"Ritsu!" The name tears at his throat and strains his voice.

By what can be assured is the work of nothing less than divine intervention, Ritsu stops; freezing in place at the shout that echos throughout the nearly deserted courtyard, halfway out of Marukawa's gates. His shoulders hunch at hearing Masamune's voice. He doesn't give a response, or turn back to look at him.

It stings. Masamune is well aware that he brought every bit of it onto himself. Ritsu stopping at all was more than he deserves. Self-loathing mingles with the relief.  _That was too close._  He shudders to imagine if he'd been even a few seconds slower in finding Ritsu.

Ritsu has not taken a step away from the exit, although he has turned slightly towards Masamune. His head remains bowed, though, and his arms are protectively covering his front.

When Masamune looks closer, he can see that it's because Ritsu is holding something to his chest. Curiosity about what it is strikes him, but that's hardly his most pressing concern at the moment. Ritsu clearly isn't going to be the one to approach him, so, Masamune goes to him first.

This turns out to be a very bad idea, judging by how Ritsu's figure tenses up and he takes a step back when the distance between them becomes too small.

Regret stabs Masamune in the gut, and he doesn't dare take another step closer, ignoring his body's screaming protests. Every foot between them feels more like an unbridgeable canyon. His words and actions were the tools to carve it, though, so, all in all, it's a fair thing.

Quick as a flash, Ritsu's green eyes -tinged with a red that does not suit him in any form- meet Masamune's, before darting away just as fast. Another blast of lightning illuminates the dried tear tracks on the sides of his face.

Masamune's chest tightens. He fights the urge to sink to his knees and beg for Ritsu's forgiveness. That right is not one he is worthy of, at this time. He needs to earn it back.

Looking at him though, something says that is going to be easier said than done. Ritsu has nothing on his person other than what looks to be a novel he has hugged to his chest like a shield. He's still wearing the clothes from earlier, and his rather thin, short-sleeved shirt is not exactly the most appropriate for this kind of rough weather. He is decidedly ill-prepared for the impending storm, carrying no umbrella or other form of protection from the rain. Wherever he'd been planning to go, there's no way he would have made it very far in this state. Not that such logic seemed to be a deterrence in his rush to get away.

 _He's shivering,_ Masamune notes. Guilt strikes him anew, this time with worry thrown into the mix. Without a second thought, he shrugs his outer coat off of his shoulders. The frigid air instantly bites into his skin and he grits his teeth. He instinctively moves forward to place the coat on Ritsu himself, but stops himself at the last second. One can only imagine how well that would be received. It pains him not to be able to touch Ritsu the way he normally does, yet all he has to do is remember the look on Ritsu's face in the library, and the disappointment transforms into revulsion at his past self's actions.

You reap what you sow, isn't that what people say? How right they were about that.

Ritsu watches the more practical item of clothing being extended towards him warily, like a cat that's grown cautious after being kicked too many times. Confusion, sadness, and something that looks like resignation cloud his normally bright eyes. Thankfully, he eventually accepts the offering, reaching out to take it with one shaky hand. It takes him a moment to get the coat on properly, as he refuses to put the book held to his chest down. His pride and that streak of stubbornness that's likely gotten him into plenty of trouble during his life prevail though, and the jacket drapes loosely around his shoulders as the rest of it falls down against his sides and settles just below his knees.

The coat, though it fits it's original owner fine (and had even been on the verge of becoming a bit snug, truth be told) practically swallows Ritsu whole. It catches Masamune off guard.

For how big a personality Ritsu has, for how much excitement and curiosity and  _life_ he gives off, and how much space he seems to take up in Masamune's eyes, even though he may just be standing in a corner, it's easy to forget how small Ritsu really is.

Masamune is both grateful and frustrated that he was able to fight down the urge to help him. It's a sure thing that it would not have been welcomed in the least. He lets out a deep breath when Ritsu stops shivering. They need to get back inside before they catch their deaths.

For that to happen, though, Ritsu needs to actually look at him, for a start.

Masamune has a feeling it would be easier to make Kisa kiss a woman. Oh, well. He has to start somewhere. "What are you doing out here, Ritsu," he asks, fighting back the the urge to take Ritsu's hand and guide him away from the gates. It's more difficult than it sounds. 

Surprised at the change of attitude from before, Ritsu inadvertently looks up for a second, before returning his gaze to the ground at his feet.

More regret slices at Masamune's heart. Seeing Ritsu like this, and knowing that he's the one to blame makes something hot and vile churn in his stomach. He's such an  _asshole._ "It's freezing. Let's go back inside, yeah?" A trickle of desperation leaks into his voice in spite of his best efforts. Losing Ritsu in such a tragically avoidable way is not something he will accept.

Ritsu's knuckles whiten over the spine of his book as he finally looks up in Masamune's direction, although he's careful not to meet his eyes. Instead, he keeps his sights locked firmly onto a spot just to the right of Masamune's heart. "I…" his voice is absolutely wrecked; strained, quiet, and hard to hear over the howling wind.

In order to hear him, Masamune steps closer. Ritsu tenses up, but he doesn't flinch away this time. Not that such a thing can be considered a victory.

"You said you wanted me to leave," Ritsu reminds Masamune. There's a trace of bitterness in his words and eyes that fades quickly to a defeated exhaustion. "So, I'm leaving."

Masamune's heart stops beating. He forgets how to breathe as Ritsu's shoulders hunch and he attempts to shrink into himself until he disappears. "Leaving," he repeats, throat closing, refusing to give life to that soul-crushing idea.

When his parents had died, everything had gone fuzzy for a while. His sight, his hearing, his emotions. There had been nothing but cold, poisonous numbness. This sensation filling him now is that all over again. Tenfold.

Ritsu's arms tighten across his chest. "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I didn't think you'd want to see me," he admits, sounding wounded, looking away again.

Masamune has never heard anything less true in his life. (And as a prince, he has heard more outrageous lies, manipulative sweet talk, and butchered, self-serving tales than he can ever recount.)

Oblivious to Masamune's horror, Ritsu carries on. His speech is rushed, like he fears that Masamune will cut him off and throw him out any moment. "Also, I'm sorry for taking the book," he breaths hastily, glancing down at the book in his arms. "I didn't intend to, and I'll give it back if you want, but I-" he stops, biting his lip as red rises to his cheeks.

Masamune doesn't give a damn about the book. To hell with it. Ritsu can have it. No, he can have a whole damn library if that's what he wants. Anything Masamune can possibly give him to stop this madness. "Why," he demands, forgetting himself and taking another step to further close the distance between them.

Ritsu cringes.

Masamune pauses in his advances. Princes aren't supposed to make mistakes, but he broke that sacred rule. He messed up. He messed up so  _badly,_ that he nearly landed himself in a world devoid of Ritsu without so much as a goodbye.  _No. I can't lose him. Not like this. Not ever._

"Ritsu… I'm sorry."

Ritsu's breath hitches and shock finally forces his eyes to meet Masamune's fully. He doesn't look away, now.

The tint of red at the corners of his eyes goes straight to Masamune's chest. "I'm so,  _so_ sorry, for what I said. All of it." He could apologize non stop, every day, for the rest of his life, and it still wouldn't be enough to cover the shame and the self-loathing and the regret he feels now. No matter how many times he does say it though, or how often or how sincerely, he can't take back the damage that has already been done.

Pain flashes across Ritsu's face. "No," he says, shaking his head. "It's- it's okay." He presses the book even more firmly against his chest if that were possible. "You don't need to apologize for being right."

A knife pierces Masamune's chest. They'd come so far from being strangers, with Ritsu being unable to look him in the eye or talk to him without stuttering. Now he's sent them all the way back to square one.

Ritsu's eyes lack the usual spark in them that utterly defines him. The dull, empty green left behind is a sorry excuse. "I know I've done nothing but cause trouble since I came here. You've been so kind, and yet I've never been able to do anything for you in return." His words are becoming quieter and more strained the longer he talks, but he still forces a small, wobbly smile that hurts to look at. "You saved me in more ways then I can ever explain. I always knew it wouldn't last," he admits, voice breaking, weak smile staying firm. "I'm grateful for everything that you've done for me. I should have left before. I just... couldn't bring myself to. I'm sorry. I won't make that mistake again."

The wind around them is cold, but it's the fear that he's caused too much damage to undo that chills Masamune to the bone. "Stop, don't say that," he begs, finally bridging the gap between them and carefully gripping Ritsu's shoulders. "It makes it sound like you're saying goodbye." He can bear any punishment or anger or hatred Ritsu wishes to curse him with, but not that. Anything but goodbye. It's the one retribution that will totally destroy him.

Startled at the touch, Ritsu's eyes widen. "I- I am, though," he says, confused and tired and sad. All things Ritsu Onodera should never be.

A cold fist mercilessly crushes the air out of Masamune's lungs.  _"No."_ He doesn't back down. His heart is pounding against his ribcage. There's a not so small possibility that he's about to be sick when he asks something he hasn't dared to since Yokozawa. "Please," he says, trying to pour everything he's feeling into his voice. "I know I have no right to ask this after what I did, but please don't go."

A breath rushes out of Ritsu in a choked gasp. Left without words, he can only stare in stunned silence.

Masamune is well known as a man that will take whatever opportunity is thrown at him. This is no exception. "Nothing I said earlier was true, alright? Don't believe any of it for a  _second,"_ he commands, subconsciously digging his fingers further into Ritsu's skin as he does. "I said all of that crap because I was angry, but it wasn't at you. Never at you," he promises, praying that it's enough, though he knows it never will be. Still, he  _needs_  Ritsu to understand how wrong he was in his actions. "Today is… a lot. It's a bad day for me, and it comes with a lot of awful memories."

A king and a queen taken too early. A prince made ruler before his time. None of it will ever be okay, but it can no longer control his life either, as it had before. Keeping the handful of distant, fading thoughts about people long lost to him is not an option. Not if the price for it is Ritsu.

Masamune wouldn't give him up for the world. He'll hold tight until the moment Ritsu wrenches himself away, but not before doing everything in his power to prevent that from happening. "That's no excuse for it, though. I lashed out at you because I was angry and hurt at what this day symbolizes. You were just nearby. I can't ever apologize enough to make up for that."

Dozens of emotions pass through Ritsu's eyes, too quickly to identify.

Masamune's chest clenches when Ritsu bows his head without breaking the tense silence that's fallen between them. Was it not enough? Was it too much? Was his apology too late? Too soon? Has he really fucked up the one relationship he's ever cared about beyond salvation?

Somehow, miraculously, it is none of these things. It's something that makes the guilt far worse.

"So," Ritsu says hesitantly, head lowered and blocking his face, shoulders trembling ever so slightly. "You don't hate me?"

The small, unsteady, hopeful question burrows into Masamune's heart with the sting of a thousand piercing needles "No," he breathes, horrified at the realization that Ritsu thinks it's even remotely possible for Masamune to hate him. "Ritsu, I could  _never_ hate you," he promises, sliding his hands from Ritsu's shoulders upwards to cup his face.

Ritsu slowly allows his head to be tilted up. The second wide green eyes come into view, Masamune is done for. His mouth starts moving, independent of his brain.

"I love you."

Ritsu blinks. His expression stays completely blank for a few minutes.

Masamune would be hurt if he wasn't equally caught off guard by his own words. He'd been planning to say a lot of things, but that had not been one of them.

For a moment, it feels almost as if the world itself falls away. Even the screaming wind seems to die down. Masamune could be mistaken, however. He doesn't know. Or care. What he does care about, is nothing more than the man standing in front of him, whose next actions could very well shatter his heart. Not that it wouldn't be justly deserved.

"You-" A small noise gets caught in Ritsu's throat. Shock, disbelief, and something else that Masamune is too wary to put a name to are carved into every feature of his face.  _"Me?"_

Masamune is just as surprised (at his sudden confession. Not the feelings behind it. He'd been certain of those since almost the beginning). Which is perfectly reasonable, he thinks, since he hasn't said "I love you" to anyone in his entire life. He knows that he could not have possibly picked a worse moment for this, but if this is his one and only chance to say if, like hell is he going to let it go to waste. "Yes. I have for a long time," he says, feeling freer than he has in ages.

Red floods Ritsu's face, warning Masamune's hands immensely.

Perhaps that had been too fast. Masamune still needs to explain himself, first and foremost. Gently as he can, he brushes away the dried tear tracks underneath Ritsu's eyes. "Today… it's the anniversary of my parents' death," he confesses, feeling that old, deep ache in his chest as familiar to him as his own heart by now. He wonders if that will ever get any easier to say. Time has dulled the fierce pain into a twinge, yet it is still something equally as impossible to dismiss.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the blood drains from Ritsu's face as he pales. His eyes widen in horror.

Any other time, a dramatic reaction like that to what most consider old news would be amusing. Masamune can't bring himself to laugh, though. Instead, he is amazed that Ritsu can even make such an expression for someone that hurt him so badly not long ago. Honestly, though, everything about Ritsu amazes him. He can't help but smile. (Has he ever smiled on this day before? Ritsu has impacted him more than he'd realized.)

"I usually get through this day just fine," he says, trying to ignore how much it sounds like a lie. "Figures that the one time I don't, I'd end up hurting the person that means more to me than anything." He doesn't think he'll ever forgive himself for that.

Ritsu shakes his head. "Masamune, I'm so sorry," he says, stealing Masamune's line. "I didn't know." He sounds truly anguished about that, too. It's amazing.

Before they'd met, Masamune would never have believed that someone as sincere, or as kind as Ritsu could exist. He's very grateful to have been proved wrong. "Hey, no apologizing from you. That's for me to do," he says firmly. "And of course you didn't," he agrees, squeezing Ritsu's shoulders. "I made sure you wouldn't."

Ritsu's lips pull downwards into a frown. "But, if I'd known, I wouldn't have-" he starts, once again trying to pin the blame on himself. It's a bad habit he has, Masamune's noticed.

Masamune vows that one day, no matter how long it takes, he'll break it. If Ritsu chooses to stay, that is. "Really, stop stealing my lines," he says, mock-sternly. "I'm the one that has something to apologize for here, not you. Got it?"

Reluctantly, Ritsu nods, although he looks none too happy about it.

Masamune will take what he can get. "I'm sorry for losing my temper at you," he says, looking Ritsu straight in the eye. "It wasn't right, and it shouldn't have happened."

Ritsu's hand twitches in surprise when Masamune takes it, raising it up to place a kiss on the back of his palm.

Masamune steels himself for whatever's coming next. "I don't know if you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I know I wouldn't."

It takes five, heart-stopping seconds for Ritsu to reply. "What you said earlier did hurt me," he says matter of factly. There's no accusation in his voice.

Masamune winces, drawing in a breath to apologize again.

"But," Ritsu doesn't let him. "The thought of never seeing you again hurt more."

Masamune understands that sentiment well.

Ritsu nods once, seemingly to himself. "Alright. If you promise to tell me important things like what today is to you, so that we can avoid something similar to this happening again, I'll forgive you." Finally, that bright spark of determination has returned to his eyes.

Masamune is so relieved he could cry. Unable to stop himself, he wraps his arms around Ritsu's shoulders and pulls him tightly to his chest.

Ritsu's form is stiff with surprise at the abrupt embrace, but it doesn't take him long to melt into it.

Masamune loves that the top of Ritsu's head is barely as high as his nose. It makes this much easier and more pleasant. One deep breath in, then he lets it out slowly. "Thank you," he whispers, quiet as he can, unwilling to share this moment with anything; not even the air around them.

This close, he can hear that Ritsu's breathing is shaky. That his heart is pounding.

It's a nice feeling. Masamune is already craving it when he has to pull away. Ritsu is the most addictive drug he's ever encountered. And considering his past, that's not something Masamune says lightly. "In that case," he says, internally crossing his fingers and praying for another bit of mercy he doesn't deserve to be bestowed upon him. "Will you stay with me? At least for a little while longer." He means to ask for forever, but he has a feeling they'll need a lot more time before either of them are ready for that.

It's funny, how for just a second, it feels like they've been transported back in time. Back to the beginning, in the middle of that dark forest, with neither knowing just how much both of their lives were about to change. Back to secret identifies and unknown pasts. Back to the curiosity, the hopefulness, and the spark that had drawn them together and entangled their lives forever.

Ritsu wants to say yes. Probably more than he's ever wanted anything. There's only one thing stopping him. "Masamune," he says, feeling like his heart's about to break. you know I'll have to leave eventually, right? I can't avoid going back home forever, as much as I wish I could."

Characteristically, Masamune doesn't waver. "I know," he confirms. "It doesn't matter. When the time comes, we'll deal with it."

He sounds so confident. So assured. Ritsu envies that.

"I want you, Ritsu Onodera. Whatever strings attached."

It's not the first time anymore, but it feels like it is when Ritsu's heart skips a beat.

Masamune brushes a strand of hair out of Ritsu's face. The intensity in his amber eyes is breathtaking. "So. Will you stay with me," he asks again.

Ritsu can feel the heat overtake his face and flush it beet red. Still, he has to smile. the last time he'd been asked that question, he'd been hurt; in more ways than one. Now, he isn't. In fact, he's stronger than he's ever been. It doesn't take him long to consider his answer. He knows he shouldn't. That there are so many reasons for him not to that it's laughable. Unfortunately, it would seem that Masamune has been a terrible influence on him. It's much easier, this one last time, for him to allow himself to be selfish.

Masamune smiles more genuinely than Ritsu has ever seen when he says yes.

When their lips meet again, it's an apology. It's a reassurance. It's a plead. It's an answered question. It's a vow.

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had y'all fooled for a sec, huh? Hehe, I could never. Unlike s o m e o n e (cough cough Nakamura cough cough) I know how to keep unnecessary drama to a minimum. But that's none of my business. 
> 
> Okay, the journey is almost complete, but I've still got a few loose ends to tie up. I'll see y'all again next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Reviews literally keep me alive, just saying ;)
> 
> (P.s- Did everyone have a good Halloween?! Any crazy costumes? I was a unicorn, and I had so much fun!  
> [Here's some pics if anyone's interested ;) ;)](https://literally-ritsu.tumblr.com/post/179638839679/happy-halloween-from-your-local-unicorn)


End file.
